


Good luck.

by TravellingVisitor



Category: None? - Fandom
Genre: But i won't blame you if you fail, You can try to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravellingVisitor/pseuds/TravellingVisitor
Summary: The Longest Word in the English Language, according to the Wikipedia Dictionary at least.Why am I doing this? No clue. Should I be doing this? No clue.Are the mods of this site going to hate me? Probably.I'm partially sorry.I am an incredibly stubborn and persistent person, this is my fourth try posting this thing.I dare you all to read this out loud.Good luck, and have fun.





	Good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> The Longest Word in the English Language, according to the Wikipedia Dictionary at least.  
Why am I doing this? No clue. Should I be doing this? No clue.  
Are the mods of this site going to hate me? Probably.  
I'm partially sorry.  
I am an incredibly stubborn and persistent person, this is my fourth try posting this thing.  
I dare you all to read this out loud.  
Good luck, and have fun.

Methionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylalanylprolylthreonylphenylalanylthreonylglutaminylprolylleucylglutaminylserylvalylvalylvalylleucylglutamylglycylserylthreonylalanylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylalanylhistidylisoleucylserylglycylphenylalanylprolylvalylprolylglutamylvalylseryltryptophylphenylalanylarginylaspartylglycylglutaminylvalylisoleucylserylthreonylserylthreonylleucylprolylglycylvalylglutaminylisoleucylserylphenylalanylserylaspartylglycylarginylalanyllysylleucylthreonylisoleucylprolylalanylvalylthreonyllysylalanylasparaginylserylglycylarginyltyrosylserylleucyllysylalanylthreonylasparaginylglycylserylglycylglutaminylalanylthreonylserylthreonylalanylglutamylleucylleucylvalyllysylalanylglutamylthreonylalanylprolylprolylasparaginylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylarginylleucylglutaminylserylmethionylthreonylvalylarginylglutaminylglycylserylglutaminylvalylarginylleucylglutaminylvalylarginylvalylthreonylglycylisoleucylprolylasparaginylprolylvalylvalyllysylphenylalanyltyrosylarginylaspartylglycylalanylglutamylisoleucylglutaminylserylserylleucylaspartylphenylalanylglutaminylisoleucylserylglutaminylglutamylglycylaspartylleucyltyrosylserylleucylleucylisoleucylalanylglutamylalanyltyrosylprolylglutamylaspartylserylglycylthreonyltyrosylserylvalylasparaginylalanylthreonylasparaginylserylvalylglycylarginylalanylthreonylserylthreonylalanylglutamylleucylleucylvalylglutaminylglycylglutamylglutamylglutamylvalylprolylalanyllysyllysylthreonyllysylthreonylisoleucylvalylserylthreonylalanylglutaminylisoleucylserylglutamylserylarginylglutaminylthreonylarginylisoleucylglutamyllysyllysylisoleucylglutamylalanylhistidylphenylalanylaspartylalanylarginylserylisoleucylalanylthreonylvalylglutamylmethionylvalylisoleucylaspartylglycylalanylalanylglycylglutaminylglutaminylleucylprolylhistidyllysylthreonylprolylprolylarginylisoleucylprolylprolyllysylprolyllysylserylarginylserylprolylthreonylprolylprolylserylisoleucylalanylalanyllysylalanylglutaminylleucylalanylarginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylserylprolylisoleucylarginylhistidylserylprolylserylprolylvalylarginylhistidylvalylarginylalanylprolylthreonylprolylserylprolylvalylarginylserylvalylserylprolylalanylalanylarginylisoleucylserylthreonylserylprolylisoleucylarginylserylvalylarginylserylprolylleucylleucylmethionylarginyllysylthreonylglutaminylalanylserylthreonylvalylalanylthreonylglycylprolylglutamylvalylprolylprolylprolyltryptophyllysylglutaminylglutamylglycyltyrosylvalylalanylserylserylserylglutamylalanylglutamylmethionylarginylglutamylthreonylthreonylleucylthreonylthreonylserylthreonylglutaminylisoleucylarginylthreonylglutamylglutamylarginyltryptophylglutamylglycylarginyltyrosylglycylvalylglutaminylglutamylglutaminylvalylthreonylisoleucylserylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylalanylalanylserylvalylserylalanylserylalanylseryltyrosylalanylalanylglutamylalanylvalylalanylthreonylglycylalanyllysylglutamylvalyllysylglutaminylaspartylalanylaspartyllysylserylalanylalanylvalylalanylthreonylvalylvalylalanylalanylvalylaspartylmethionylalanylarginylvalylarginylglutamylprolylvalylisoleucylserylalanylvalylglutamylglutaminylthreonylalanylglutaminylarginylthreonylthreonylthreonylthreonylalanylvalylhistidylisoleucylglutaminylprolylalanylglutaminylglutamylglutaminylvalylarginyllysylglutamylalanylglutamyllysylthreonylalanylvalylthreonyllysylvalylvalylvalylalanylalanylaspartyllysylalanyllysylglutamylglutaminylglutamylleucyllysylserylarginylthreonyllysylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylthreonylthreonyllysylglutaminylglutamylglutaminylmethionylhistidylvalylthreonylhistidylglutamylglutaminylisoleucylarginyllysylglutamylthreonylglutamyllysylthreonylphenylalanylvalylprolyllysylvalylvalylisoleucylserylalanylalanyllysylalanyllysylglutamylglutaminylglutamylthreonylarginylisoleucylserylglutamylglutamylisoleucylthreonyllysyllysylglutaminyllysylglutaminylvalylthreonylglutaminylglutamylalanylisoleucylmethionyllysylglutamylthreonylarginyllysylthreonylvalylvalylprolyllysylvalylisoleucylvalylalanylthreonylprolyllysylvalyllysylglutamylglutaminylaspartylleucylvalylserylarginylglycylarginylglutamylglycylisoleucylthreonylthreonyllysylarginylglutamylglutaminylvalylglutaminylisoleucylthreonylglutaminylglutamyllysylmethionylarginyllysylglutamylalanylglutamyllysylthreonylalanylleucylserylthreonylisoleucylalanylvalylalanylthreonylalanyllysylalanyllysylglutamylglutaminylglutamylthreonylisoleucylleucylarginylthreonylarginylglutamylthreonylmethionylalanylthreonylarginylglutaminylglutamylglutaminylisoleucylglutaminylvalylthreonylhistidylglycyllysylvalylaspartylvalylglycyllysyllysylalanylglutamylalanylvalylalanylthreonylvalylvalylalanylalanylvalylaspartylglutaminylalanylarginylvalylarginylglutamylprolylarginylglutamylprolylglycylhistidylleucylglutamylglutamylseryltyrosylalanylglutaminylglutaminylthreonylthreonylleucylglutamyltyrosylglycyltyrosyllysylglutamylarginylisoleucylserylalanylalanyllysylvalylalanylglutamylprolylprolylglutaminylarginylprolylalanylserylglutamylprolylhistidylvalylvalylprolyllysylalanylvalyllysylprolylarginylvalylisoleucylglutaminylalanylprolylserylglutamylthreonylhistidylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreonylaspartylglutaminyllysylglycylmethionylhistidylisoleucylserylserylglutaminylisoleucyllysyllysylthreonylthreonylaspartylleucylthreonylthreonylglutamylarginylleucylvalylhistidylvalylaspartyllysylarginylprolylarginylthreonylalanylserylprolylhistidylphenylalanylthreonylvalylseryllysylisoleucylserylvalylprolyllysylthreonylglutamylhistidylglycyltyrosylglutamylalanylserylisoleucylalanylglycylserylalanylisoleucylalanylthreonylleucylglutaminyllysylglutamylleucylserylalanylthreonylserylserylalanylglutaminyllysylisoleucylthreonyllysylserylvalyllysylalanylprolylthreonylvalyllysylprolylserylglutamylthreonylarginylvalylarginylalanylglutamylprolylthreonylprolylleucylprolylglutaminylphenylalanylprolylphenylalanylalanylaspartylthreonylprolylaspartylthreonyltyrosyllysylserylglutamylalanylglycylvalylglutamylvalyllysyllysylglutamylvalylglycylvalylserylisoleucylthreonylglycylthreonylthreonylvalylarginylglutamylglutamylarginylphenylalanylglutamylvalylleucylhistidylglycylarginylglutamylalanyllysylvalylthreonylglutamylthreonylalanylarginylvalylprolylalanylprolylvalylglutamylisoleucylprolylvalylthreonylprolylprolylthreonylleucylvalylserylglycylleucyllysylasparaginylvalylthreonylvalylisoleucylglutamylglycylglutamylserylvalylthreonylleucylglutamylcysteinylhistidylisoleucylserylglycyltyrosylprolylserylprolylthreonylvalylthreonyltryptophyltyrosylarginylglutamylaspartyltyrosylglutaminylisoleucylglutamylserylserylisoleucylaspartylphenylalanylglutaminylisoleucylthreonylphenylalanylglutaminylserylglycylisoleucylalanylarginylleucylmethionylisoleucylarginylglutamylalanylphenylalanylalanylglutamylaspartylserylglycylarginylphenylalanylthreonylcysteinylserylalanylvalylasparaginylglutamylalanylglycylthreonylvalylserylthreonylserylcysteinyltyrosylleucylalanylvalylglutaminylvalylserylglutamylglutamylphenylalanylglutamyllysylglutamylthreonylthreonylalanylvalylthreonylglutamyllysylphenylalanylthreonylthreonylglutamylglutamyllysylarginylphenylalanylvalylglutamylserylarginylaspartylvalylvalylmethionylthreonylaspartylthreonylserylleucylthreonylglutamylglutamylglutaminylalanylglycylprolylglycylglutamylprolylalanylalanylprolyltyrosylphenylalanylisoleucylthreonyllysylprolylvalylvalylglutaminyllysylleucylvalylglutamylglycylglycylserylvalylvalylphenylalanylglycylcysteinylglutaminylvalylglycylglycylasparaginylprolyllysylprolylhistidylvalyltyrosyltryptophyllysyllysylserylglycylvalylprolylleucylthreonylthreonylglycyltyrosylarginyltyrosyllysylvalylseryltyrosylasparaginyllysylglutaminylthreonylglycylglutamylcysteinyllysylleucylvalylisoleucylserylmethionylthreonylphenylalanylalanylaspartylaspartylalanylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylvalylvalylarginylasparaginyllysylhistidylglycylglutamylthreonylserylalanylserylalanylserylleucylleucylglutamylglutamylalanylaspartyltyrosylglutamylleucylleucylmethionyllysylserylglutaminylglutaminylglutamylmethionylleucyltyrosylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylvalylthreonylalanylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylglutamylprolylglutamylvalylglycylglutamylthreonylalanylprolylglycylphenylalanylvalyltyrosylserylglutamyltyrosylglutamyllysylglutamyltyrosylglutamyllysylglutamylglutaminylalanylleucylisoleucylarginyllysyllysylmethionylalanyllysylaspartylthreonylvalylvalylvalylarginylthreonyltyrosylvalylglutamylaspartylglutaminylglutamylphenylalanylhistidylisoleucylserylserylphenylalanylglutamylglutamylarginylleucylisoleucyllysylglutamylisoleucylglutamyltyrosylarginylisoleucylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreonylleucylglutamylglutamylleucylleucylglutamylglutamylaspartylglycylglutamylglutamyllysylmethionylalanylvalylaspartylisoleucylserylglutamylserylglutamylalanylvalylglutamylserylglycylphenylalanylaspartylleucylarginylisoleucyllysylasparaginyltyrosylarginylisoleucylleucylglutamylglycylmethionylglycylvalylthreonylphenylalanylhistidylcysteinyllysylmethionylserylglycyltyrosylprolylleucylprolyllysylisoleucylalanyltryptophyltyrosyllysylaspartylglycyllysylarginylisoleucyllysylhistidylglycylglutamylarginyltyrosylglutaminylmethionylaspartylphenylalanylleucylglutaminylaspartylglycylarginylalanylserylleucylarginylisoleucylprolylvalylvalylleucylprolylglutamylaspartylglutamylglycylisoleucyltyrosylthreonylalanylphenylalanylalanylserylasparaginylisoleucyllysylglycylasparaginylalanylisoleucylcysteinylserylglycyllysylleucyltyrosylvalylglutamylprolylalanylalanylprolylleucylglycylalanylprolylthreonyltyrosylisoleucylprolylthreonylleucylglutamylprolylvalylserylarginylisoleucylarginylserylleucylserylprolylarginylserylvalylserylarginylserylprolylisoleucylarginylmethionylserylprolylalanylarginylmethionylserylprolylalanylarginylmethionylserylprolylalanylarginylmethionylserylprolylalanylarginylmethionylserylprolylglycylarginylarginylleucylglutamylglutamylthreonylaspartylglutamylserylglutaminylleucylglutamylarginylleucyltyrosyllysylprolylvalylphenylalanylvalylleucyllysylprolylvalylserylphenylalanyllysylcysteinylleucylglutamylglycylalanylasparaginylcysteinylarginylphenylalanylaspartylleucyllysylvalylvalylglycylarginylprolylmethionylprolylglutamylthreonylphenylalanyltryptophylphenylalanylhistidylaspartylglycylglutaminylglutaminylisoleucylvalylasparaginylaspartyltyrosylthreonylhistidyllysylvalylvalylisoleucyllysylglutamylaspartylglycylthreonylglutaminylserylleucylisoleucylisoleucylvalylprolylalanylthreonylprolylserylaspartylserylglycylglutamyltryptophylthreonylvalylvalylalanylglutaminylasparaginylarginylalanylglycylarginylserylserylisoleucylserylvalylisoleucylleucylthreonylvalylglutamylalanylvalylglutamylhistidylglutaminylvalyllysylprolylmethionylphenylalanylvalylglutamyllysylleucyllysylasparaginylvalylasparaginylisoleucyllysylglutamylglycylserylarginylleucylglutamylmethionyllysylvalylarginylalanylthreonylglycylasparaginylprolylasparaginylprolylaspartylisoleucylvalyltryptophylleucyllysylasparaginylserylaspartylisoleucylisoleucylvalylprolylhistidyllysyltyrosylprolyllysylisoleucylarginylisoleucylglutamylglycylthreonyllysylglycylglutamylalanylalanylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylserylthreonylvalylserylglutaminylaspartylserylalanyltryptophyltyrosylthreonylalanylthreonylalanylisoleucylasparaginyllysylalanylglycylarginylaspartylthreonylthreonylarginylcysteinyllysylvalylasparaginylvalylglutamylvalylglutamylphenylalanylalanylglutamylprolylglutamylprolylglutamylarginyllysylleucylisoleucylisoleucylprolylarginylglycylthreonyltyrosylarginylalanyllysylglutamylisoleucylalanylalanylprolylglutamylleucylglutamylprolylleucylhistidylleucylarginyltyrosylglycylglutaminylglutamylglutaminyltryptophylglutamylglutamylglycylaspartylleucyltyrosylaspartyllysylglutamyllysylglutaminylglutaminyllysylprolylphenylalanylphenylalanyllysyllysyllysylleucylthreonylserylleucylarginylleucyllysylarginylphenylalanylglycylprolylalanylhistidylphenylalanylglutamylcysteinylarginylleucylthreonylprolylisoleucylserylaspartylprolylthreonylmethionylvalylvalylglutamyltryptophylleucylhistidylaspartylglycyllysylprolylleucylglutamylalanylalanylasparaginylarginylleucylarginylmethionylisoleucylasparaginylglutamylphenylalanylglycyltyrosylcysteinylserylleucylaspartyltyrosylglycylvalylalanyltyrosylserylarginylaspartylserylglycylisoleucylisoleucylthreonylcysteinylarginylalanylthreonylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylthreonylaspartylhistidylthreonylserylalanylthreonylleucylisoleucylvalyllysylaspartylglutamyllysylserylleucylvalylglutamylglutamylserylglutaminylleucylprolylglutamylglycylarginyllysylglycylleucylglutaminylarginylisoleucylglutamylglutamylleucylglutamylarginylmethionylalanylhistidylglutamylglycylalanylleucylthreonylglycylvalylthreonylthreonylaspartylglutaminyllysylglutamyllysylglutaminyllysylprolylaspartylisoleucylvalylleucyltyrosylprolylglutamylprolylvalylarginylvalylleucylglutamylglycylglutamylthreonylalanylarginylphenylalanylarginylcysteinylarginylvalylthreonylglycyltyrosylprolylglutaminylprolyllysylvalylasparaginyltryptophyltyrosylleucylasparaginylglycylglutaminylleucylisoleucylarginyllysylseryllysylarginylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginyltyrosylaspartylglycylisoleucylhistidyltyrosylleucylaspartylisoleucylvalylaspartylcysteinyllysylseryltyrosylaspartylthreonylglycylglutamylvalyllysylvalylthreonylalanylglutamylasparaginylprolylglutamylglycylvalylisoleucylglutamylhistidyllysylvalyllysylleucylglutamylisoleucylglutaminylglutaminylarginylglutamylaspartylphenylalanylarginylserylvalylleucylarginylarginylalanylprolylglutamylprolylarginylprolylglutamylphenylalanylhistidylvalylhistidylglutamylprolylglycyllysylleucylglutaminylphenylalanylglutamylvalylglutaminyllysylvalylaspartylarginylprolylvalylaspartylthreonylthreonylglutamylthreonyllysylglutamylvalylvalyllysylleucyllysylarginylalanylglutamylarginylisoleucylthreonylhistidylglutamyllysylvalylprolylglutamylglutamylserylglutamylglutamylleucylarginylseryllysylphenylalanyllysylarginylarginylthreonylglutamylglutamylglycyltyrosyltyrosylglutamylalanylisoleucylthreonylalanylvalylglutamylleucyllysylserylarginyllysyllysylaspartylglutamylseryltyrosylglutamylglutamylleucylleucylarginyllysylthreonyllysylaspartylglutamylleucylleucylhistidyltryptophylthreonyllysylglutamylleucylthreonylglutamylglutamylglutamyllysyllysylalanylleucylalanylglutamylglutamylglycyllysylisoleucylthreonylisoleucylprolylthreonylphenylalanyllysylprolylaspartyllysylisoleucylglutamylleucylserylprolylserylmethionylglutamylalanylprolyllysylisoleucylphenylalanylglutamylarginylisoleucylglutaminylserylglutaminylthreonylvalylglycylglutaminylglycylserylaspartylalanylhistidylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylvalylvalylglycyllysylprolylaspartylprolylglutamylcysteinylglutamyltryptophyltyrosyllysylasparaginylglycylvalyllysylisoleucylglutamylarginylserylaspartylarginylisoleucyltyrosyltryptophyltyrosyltryptophylprolylglutamylaspartylasparaginylvalylcysteinylglutamylleucylvalylisoleucylarginylaspartylvalylthreonylalanylglutamylaspartylserylalanylserylisoleucylmethionylvalyllysylalanylisoleucylasparaginylisoleucylalanylglycylglutamylthreonylserylserylhistidylalanylphenylalanylleucylleucylvalylglutaminylalanyllysylglutaminylleucylisoleucylthreonylphenylalanylthreonylglutaminylglutamylleucylglutaminylaspartylvalylvalylalanyllysylglutamyllysylaspartylthreonylmethionylalanylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylcysteinylglutamylthreonylserylglutamylprolylphenylalanylvalyllysylvalyllysyltryptophyltyrosyllysylaspartylglycylmethionylglutamylvalylhistidylglutamylglycylaspartyllysyltyrosylarginylmethionylhistidylserylaspartylarginyllysylvalylhistidylphenylalanylleucylserylisoleucylleucylthreonylisoleucylaspartylthreonylserylaspartylalanylglutamylaspartyltyrosylserylcysteinylvalylleucylvalylglutamylaspartylglutamylasparaginylvalyllysylthreonylthreonylalanyllysylleucylisoleucylvalylglutamylglycylalanylvalylvalylglutamylphenylalanylvalyllysylglutamylleucylglutaminylaspartylisoleucylglutamylvalylprolylglutamylseryltyrosylserylglycylglutamylleucylglutamylcysteinylisoleucylvalylserylprolylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylglycyllysyltryptophyltyrosylhistidylasparaginylaspartylvalylglutamylleucyllysylserylasparaginylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylthreonylserylarginylarginylglycylarginylglutaminylasparaginylleucylthreonylvalyllysylaspartylvalylthreonyllysylglutamylaspartylglutaminylglycylglutamyltyrosylserylphenylalanylvalylisoleucylaspartylglycyllysyllysylthreonylthreonylcysteinyllysylleucyllysylmethionyllysylprolylarginylprolylisoleucylalanylisoleucylleucylglutaminylglycylleucylserylaspartylglutaminyllysylvalylcysteinylglutamylglycylaspartylisoleucylvalylglutaminylleucylglutamylvalyllysylvalylserylleucylglutamylserylvalylglutamylglycylvalyltryptophylmethionyllysylaspartylglycylglutaminylglutamylvalylglutaminylprolylserylaspartylarginylvalylhistidylisoleucylvalylisoleucylaspartyllysylglutaminylserylhistidylmethionylleucylleucylisoleucylglutamylaspartylmethionylthreonyllysylglutamylaspartylalanylglycylasparaginyltyrosylserylphenylalanylthreonylisoleucylprolylalanylleucylglycylleucylserylthreonylserylglycylarginylvalylserylvalyltyrosylserylvalylaspartylvalylisoleucylthreonylprolylleucyllysylaspartylvalylasparaginylvalylisoleucylglutamylglycylthreonyllysylalanylvalylleucylglutamylcysteinyllysylvalylserylvalylprolylaspartylvalylthreonylserylvalyllysyltryptophyltyrosylleucylasparaginylaspartylglutamylglutaminylisoleucyllysylprolylaspartylaspartylarginylvalylglutaminylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylglycylthreonyllysylglutaminylarginylleucylvalylisoleucylasparaginylarginylthreonylhistidylalanylserylaspartylglutamylglycylprolyltyrosyllysylleucylisoleucylvalylglycylarginylvalylglutamylthreonylasparaginylcysteinylasparaginylleucylserylvalylglutamyllysylisoleucyllysylisoleucylisoleucylarginylglycylleucylarginylaspartylleucylthreonylcysteinylthreonylglutamylthreonylglutaminylasparaginylvalylvalylphenylalanylglutamylvalylglutamylleucylserylhistidylserylglycylisoleucylaspartylvalylleucyltryptophylasparaginylphenylalanyllysylaspartyllysylglutamylisoleucyllysylprolylserylseryllysyltyrosyllysylisoleucylglutamylalanylhistidylglycyllysylisoleucyltyrosyllysylleucylthreonylvalylleucylasparaginylmethionylmethionyllysylaspartylaspartylglutamylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglycylglutamylasparaginylmethionylthreonylserylglycyllysylleucylthreonylvalylalanylglycylglycylalanylisoleucylseryllysylprolylleucylthreonylaspartylglutaminylthreonylvalylalanylglutamylserylglutaminylglutamylalanylvalylphenylalanylglutamylcysteinylglutamylvalylalanylasparaginylprolylaspartylseryllysylglycylglutamyltryptophylleucylarginylaspartylglycyllysylhistidylleucylprolylleucylthreonylasparaginylasparaginylisoleucylarginylserylglutamylserylaspartylglycylhistidyllysylarginylarginylleucylisoleucylisoleucylalanylalanylthreonyllysylleucylaspartylaspartylisoleucylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonyltyrosyllysylvalylalanylthreonylseryllysylthreonylserylalanyllysylleucyllysylvalylglutamylalanylvalyllysylisoleucyllysyllysylthreonylleucyllysylasparaginylleucylthreonylvalylthreonylglutamylthreonylglutaminylaspartylalanylvalylphenylalanylthreonylvalylglutamylleucylthreonylhistidylprolylasparaginylvalyllysylglycylvalylglutaminyltryptophylisoleucyllysylasparaginylglycylvalylvalylleucylglutamylserylasparaginylglutamyllysyltyrosylalanylisoleucylserylvalyllysylglycylthreonylisoleucyltyrosylserylleucylarginylisoleucyllysylasparaginylcysteinylalanylisoleucylvalylaspartylglutamylserylvalyltyrosylglycylphenylalanylarginylleucylglycylarginylleucylglycylalanylserylalanylarginylleucylhistidylvalylglutamylthreonylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucyllysyllysylprolyllysylaspartylvalylthreonylalanylleucylglutamylasparaginylalanylthreonylvalylalanylphenylalanylglutamylvalylserylvalylserylhistidylaspartylthreonylvalylprolylvalyllysyltryptophylphenylalanylhistidyllysylserylvalylglutamylisoleucyllysylprolylserylaspartyllysylhistidylarginylleucylvalylserylglutamylarginyllysylvalylhistidyllysylleucylmethionylleucylglutaminylasparaginylisoleucylserylprolylserylaspartylalanylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylalanylvalylvalylglycylglutaminylleucylglutamylcysteinyllysylalanyllysylleucylphenylalanylvalylglutamylthreonylleucylhistidylisoleucylthreonyllysylthreonylmethionyllysylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylvalylprolylglutamylthreonyllysylthreonylalanylserylphenylalanylglutamylcysteinylglutamylvalylserylhistidylphenylalanylasparaginylvalylprolylserylmethionyltryptophylleucyllysylasparaginylglycylvalylglutamylisoleucylglutamylmethionylserylglutamyllysylphenylalanyllysylisoleucylvalylvalylglutaminylglycyllysylleucylhistidylglutaminylleucylisoleucylisoleucylmethionylasparaginylthreonylserylthreonylglutamylaspartylserylalanylglutamyltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylvalylcysteinylglycylasparaginylaspartylglutaminylvalylserylalanylthreonylleucylthreonylvalylthreonylprolylisoleucylmethionylisoleucylthreonylserylmethionylleucyllysylaspartylisoleucylasparaginylalanylglutamylglutamyllysylaspartylthreonylisoleucylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylvalylthreonylvalylasparaginyltyrosylglutamylglycylisoleucylseryltyrosyllysyltryptophylleucyllysylasparaginylglycylvalylglutamylisoleucyllysylserylthreonylaspartyllysylcysteinylglutaminylmethionylarginylthreonyllysyllysylleucylthreonylhistidylserylleucylasparaginylisoleucylarginylasparaginylvalylhistidylphenylalanylglycylaspartylalanylalanylaspartyltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylvalylalanylglycyllysylalanylthreonylserylthreonylalanylthreonylleucyltyrosylvalylglutamylalanylarginylhistidylisoleucylglutamylphenylalanylarginyllysylhistidylisoleucyllysylaspartylisoleucyllysylvalylleucylglutamyllysyllysylarginylalanylmethionylphenylalanylglutamylcysteinylglutamylvalylserylglutamylprolylaspartylisoleucylthreonylvalylglutaminyltryptophylmethionyllysylaspartylaspartylglutaminylglutamylleucylglutaminylisoleucylthreonylaspartylarginylisoleucyllysylisoleucylglutaminyllysylglutamyllysyltyrosylvalylhistidylarginylleucylleucylisoleucylprolylserylthreonylarginylmethionylserylaspartylalanylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylvalylvalylalanylglycylglycylasparaginylvalylserylthreonylalanyllysylleucylphenylalanylvalylglutamylglycylarginylaspartylvalylarginylisoleucylarginylserylisoleucyllysyllysylglutamylvalylglutaminylvalylisoleucylglutamyllysylglutaminylarginylalanylvalylvalylglutamylphenylalanylglutamylvalylasparaginylglutamylaspartylaspartylvalylaspartylalanylhistidyltryptophyltyrosyllysylaspartylglycylisoleucylglutamylisoleucylasparaginylphenylalanylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutamylarginylhistidyllysyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylarginylarginylisoleucylhistidylarginylmethionylphenylalanylisoleucylserylglutamylthreonylarginylglutaminylserylaspartylalanylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylvalylalanylglycylarginylasparaginylarginylserylserylvalylthreonylleucyltyrosylvalylasparaginylalanylprolylglutamylprolylprolylglutaminylvalylleucylglutaminylglutamylleucylglutaminylprolylvalylthreonylvalylglutaminylserylglycyllysylprolylalanylarginylphenylalanylcysteinylalanylmethionylisoleucylserylglycylarginylprolylglutaminylprolyllysylisoleucylseryltryptophyltyrosyllysylglutamylglutamylglutaminylleucylleucylserylthreonylglycylphenylalanyllysylcysteinyllysylphenylalanylleucylhistidylaspartylglycylglutaminylglutamyltyrosylthreonylleucylleucylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylphenylalanylprolylglutamylaspartylalanylalanylvalyltyrosylthreonylcysteinylglutamylalanyllysylasparaginylaspartyltyrosylglycylvalylalanylthreonylthreonylserylalanylserylleucylserylvalylglutamylvalylprolylglutamylvalylvalylserylprolylaspartylglutaminylglutamylmethionylprolylvalyltyrosylprolylprolylalanylisoleucylisoleucylthreonylprolylleucylglutaminylaspartylthreonylvalylthreonylserylglutamylglycylglutaminylprolylalanylarginylphenylalanylglutaminylcysteinylarginylvalylserylglycylthreonylaspartylleucyllysylvalylseryltryptophyltyrosylseryllysylaspartyllysyllysylisoleucyllysylprolylserylarginylphenylalanylphenylalanylarginylmethionylthreonylglutaminylphenylalanylglutamylaspartylthreonyltyrosylglutaminylleucylglutamylisoleucylalanylglutamylalanyltyrosylprolylglutamylaspartylglutamylglycylthreonyltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylvalylalanylasparaginylasparaginylalanylvalylglycylglutaminylvalylserylserylthreonylalanylasparaginylleucylserylleucylglutamylalanylprolylglutamylserylisoleucylleucylhistidylglutamylarginylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylglutamylisoleucylglutamylmethionylglutamylmethionyllysylglutamylphenylalanylserylserylserylphenylalanylleucylserylalanylglutamylglutamylglutamylglycylleucylhistidylserylalanylglutamylleucylglutaminylleucylseryllysylisoleucylasparaginylglutamylthreonylleucylglutamylleucylleucylserylglutamylserylprolylvalyltyrosylprolylthreonyllysylphenylalanylaspartylserylglutamyllysylglutamylglycylthreonylglycylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucyllysylglutamylvalylserylasparaginylalanylaspartylisoleucylserylmethionylglycylaspartylvalylalanylthreonylleucylserylvalylthreonylvalylisoleucylglycylisoleucylprolyllysylprolyllysylisoleucylglutaminyltryptophylphenylalanylphenylalanylasparaginylglycylvalylleucylleucylthreonylprolylserylalanylaspartyltyrosyllysylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylaspartylglycylaspartylaspartylhistidylserylleucylisoleucylisoleucylleucylphenylalanylthreonyllysylleucylglutamylaspartylglutamylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylcysteinylmethionylalanylserylasparaginylaspartyltyrosylglycyllysylthreonylisoleucylcysteinylserylalanyltyrosylleucyllysylisoleucylasparaginylseryllysylglycylglutamylglycylhistidyllysylaspartylthreonylglutamylthreonylglutamylserylalanylvalylalanyllysylserylleucylglutamyllysylleucylglycylglycylprolylcysteinylprolylprolylhistidylphenylalanylleucyllysylglutamylleucyllysylprolylisoleucylarginylcysteinylalanylglutaminylglycylleucylprolylalanylisoleucylphenylalanylglutamyltyrosylthreonylvalylvalylglycylglutamylprolylalanylprolylthreonylvalylthreonyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylglutamylasparaginyllysylglutaminylleucylcysteinylthreonylserylvalyltyrosyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylisoleucylhistidylasparaginylprolylasparaginylglycylserylglycylthreonylphenylalanylisoleucylvalylasparaginylaspartylprolylglutaminylarginylglutamylaspartylserylglycylleucyltyrosylisoleucylcysteinyllysylalanylglutamylasparaginylmethionylleucylglycylglutamylserylthreonylcysteinylalanylalanylglutamylleucylleucylvalylleucylleucylglutamylaspartylthreonylaspartylmethionylthreonylaspartylthreonylprolylcysteinyllysylalanyllysylserylthreonylprolylglutamylalanylprolylglutamylaspartylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylthreonylprolylleucyllysylglycylprolylalanylvalylglutamylalanylleucylaspartylserylglutamylglutaminylglutamylisoleucylalanylthreonylphenylalanylvalyllysylaspartylthreonylisoleucylleucyllysylalanylalanylleucylisoleucylthreonylglutamylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylleucylseryltyrosylglutamylhistidylisoleucylalanyllysylalanylasparaginylglutamylleucylserylserylglutaminylleucylprolylleucylglycylalanylglutaminylglutamylleucylglutaminylserylisoleucylleucylglutamylglutaminylaspartyllysylleucylthreonylprolylglutamylserylthreonylarginylglutamylphenylalanylleucylcysteinylisoleucylasparaginylglycylserylisoleucylhistidylphenylalanylglutaminylprolylleucyllysylglutamylprolylserylprolylasparaginylleucylglutaminylleucylglutaminylisoleucylvalylglutaminylserylglutaminyllysylthreonylphenylalanylseryllysylglutamylglycylisoleucylleucylmethionylprolylglutamylglutamylprolylglutamylthreonylglutaminylalanylvalylleucylserylaspartylthreonylglutamyllysylisoleucylphenylalanylprolylserylalanylmethionylserylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylisoleucylasparaginylserylleucylthreonylvalylglutamylprolylleucyllysylthreonylleucylleucylalanylglutamylprolylglutamylglycylasparaginyltyrosylprolylglutaminylserylserylisoleucylglutamylprolylprolylmethionylhistidylseryltyrosylleucylthreonylserylvalylalanylglutamylglutamylvalylleucylserylleucyllysylglutamyllysylthreonylvalylserylaspartylthreonylasparaginylarginylglutamylglutaminylarginylvalylthreonylleucylglutaminyllysylglutaminylglutamylalanylglutaminylserylalanylleucylisoleucylleucylserylglutaminylserylleucylalanylglutamylglycylhistidylvalylglutamylserylleucylglutaminylserylprolylaspartylvalylmethionylisoleucylserylglutaminylvalylasparaginyltyrosylglutamylprolylleucylvalylprolylserylglutamylhistidylserylcysteinylthreonylglutamylglycylglycyllysylisoleucylleucylisoleucylglutamylserylalanylasparaginylprolylleucylglutamylasparaginylalanylglycylglutaminylaspartylserylalanylvalylarginylisoleucylglutamylglutamylglycyllysylserylleucylarginylphenylalanylprolylleucylalanylleucylglutamylglutamyllysylglutaminylvalylleucylleucyllysylglutamylglutamylhistidylserylaspartylasparaginylvalylvalylmethionylprolylprolylaspartylglutaminylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylseryllysylarginylglutamylprolylvalylalanylisoleucyllysyllysylvalylglutaminylglutamylvalylglutaminylglycylarginylaspartylleucylleucylseryllysylglutamylserylleucylleucylserylglycylisoleucylprolylglutamylglutamylglutaminylarginylleucylasparaginylleucyllysylisoleucylglutaminylisoleucylcysteinylarginylalanylleucylglutaminylalanylalanylvalylalanylserylglutamylglutaminylprolylglycylleucylphenylalanylserylglutamyltryptophylleucylarginylasparaginylisoleucylglutamyllysylvalylglutamylvalylglutamylalanylvalylasparaginylisoleucylthreonylglutaminylglutamylprolylarginylhistidylisoleucylmethionylcysteinylmethionyltyrosylleucylvalylthreonylserylalanyllysylserylvalylthreonylglutamylglutamylvalylthreonylisoleucylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylaspartylvalylaspartylprolylglutaminylmethionylalanylasparaginylleucyllysylmethionylglutamylleucylarginylaspartylalanylleucylcysteinylalanylisoleucylisoleucyltyrosylglutamylglutamylisoleucylaspartylisoleucylleucylthreonylalanylglutamylglycylprolylarginylisoleucylglutaminylglutaminylglycylalanyllysylthreonylserylleucylglutaminylglutamylglutamylmethionylaspartylserylphenylalanylserylglycylserylglutaminyllysylvalylglutamylprolylisoleucylthreonylglutamylprolylglutamylvalylglutamylseryllysyltyrosylleucylisoleucylserylthreonylglutamylglutamylvalylseryltyrosylphenylalanylasparaginylvalylglutaminylserylarginylvalyllysyltyrosylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylprolylvalylthreonyllysylglycylvalylalanylserylalanylvalylvalylserylaspartylglutamyllysylglutaminylaspartylglutamylserylleucyllysylprolylserylglutamylglutamyllysylglutamylglutamylserylserylserylglutamylserylglycylthreonylglutamylglutamylvalylalanylthreonylvalyllysylisoleucylglutaminylglutamylalanylglutamylglycylglycylleucylisoleucyllysylglutamylaspartylglycylprolylmethionylisoleucylhistidylthreonylprolylleucylvalylaspartylthreonylvalylserylglutamylglutamylglycylaspartylisoleucylvalylhistidylleucylthreonylthreonylserylisoleucylthreonylasparaginylalanyllysylglutamylvalylasparaginyltryptophyltyrosylphenylalanylglutamylasparaginyllysylleucylvalylprolylserylaspartylglutamyllysylphenylalanyllysylcysteinylleucylglutaminylaspartylglutaminylasparaginylthreonyltyrosylthreonylleucylvalylisoleucylaspartyllysylvalylasparaginylthreonylglutamylaspartylhistidylglutaminylglycylglutamyltyrosylvalylcysteinylglutamylalanylleucylasparaginylaspartylserylglycyllysylthreonylalanylthreonylserylalanyllysylleucylthreonylvalylvalyllysylarginylalanylalanylprolylvalylisoleucyllysylarginyllysylisoleucylglutamylprolylleucylglutamylvalylalanylleucylglycylhistidylleucylalanyllysylphenylalanylthreonylcysteinylglutamylisoleucylglutaminylserylalanylprolylasparaginylvalylarginylphenylalanylglutaminyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylalanylglycylarginylglutamylisoleucyltyrosylglutamylserylaspartyllysylcysteinylserylisoleucylarginylserylseryllysyltyrosylisoleucylserylserylleucylglutamylisoleucylleucylarginylthreonylglutaminylvalylvalylaspartylcysteinylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylcysteinyllysylalanylserylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylglycylserylvalylserylcysteinylthreonylalanylthreonylleucylthreonylvalylthreonylvalylprolylglycylglycylglutamyllysyllysylvalylarginyllysylleucylleucylprolylglutamylarginyllysylprolylglutamylprolyllysylglutamylglutamylvalylvalylleucyllysylserylvalylleucylarginyllysylarginylprolylglutamylglutamylglutamylglutamylprolyllysylvalylglutamylprolyllysyllysylleucylglutamyllysylvalyllysyllysylprolylalanylvalylprolylglutamylprolylprolylprolylprolyllysylprolylvalylglutamylglutamylvalylglutamylvalylprolylthreonylvalylthreonyllysylarginylglutamylarginyllysylisoleucylprolylglutamylprolylthreonyllysylvalylprolylglutamylisoleucyllysylprolylalanylisoleucylprolylleucylprolylalanylprolylglutamylprolyllysylprolyllysylprolylglutamylalanylglutamylvalyllysylthreonylisoleucyllysylprolylprolylprolylvalylglutamylprolylglutamylprolylthreonylprolylisoleucylalanylalanylprolylvalylthreonylvalylprolylvalylvalylglycyllysyllysylalanylglutamylalanyllysylalanylprolyllysylglutamylglutamylalanylalanyllysylprolyllysylglycylprolylisoleucyllysylglycylvalylprolyllysyllysylthreonylprolylserylprolylisoleucylglutamylalanylglutamylarginylarginyllysylleucylarginylprolylglycylserylglycylglycylglutamyllysylprolylprolylaspartylglutamylalanylprolylphenylalanylthreonyltyrosylglutaminylleucyllysylalanylvalylprolylleucyllysylphenylalanylvalyllysylglutamylisoleucyllysylaspartylisoleucylisoleucylleucylthreonylglutamylserylglutamylphenylalanylvalylglycylserylserylalanylisoleucylphenylalanylglutamylcysteinylleucylvalylserylprolylserylthreonylalanylisoleucylthreonylthreonyltryptophylmethionyllysylaspartylglycylserylasparaginylisoleucylarginylglutamylserylprolyllysylhistidylarginylphenylalanylisoleucylalanylaspartylglycyllysylaspartylarginyllysylleucylhistidylisoleucylisoleucylaspartylvalylglutaminylleucylserylaspartylalanylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylcysteinylvalylleucylarginylleucylglycylasparaginyllysylglutamyllysylthreonylserylthreonylalanyllysylleucylvalylvalylglutamylglutamylleucylprolylvalylarginylphenylalanylvalyllysylthreonylleucylglutamylglutamylglutamylvalylthreonylvalylvalyllysylglycylglutaminylprolylleucyltyrosylleucylserylcysteinylglutamylleucylasparaginyllysylglutamylarginylaspartylvalylvalyltryptophylarginyllysylaspartylglycyllysylisoleucylvalylvalylglutamyllysylprolylglycylarginylisoleucylvalylprolylglycylvalylisoleucylglycylleucylmethionylarginylalanylleucylthreonylisoleucylasparaginylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylthreonylaspartylalanylglycylthreonyltyrosylthreonylvalylthreonylvalylglutamylasparaginylalanylasparaginylasparaginylleucylglutamylcysteinylserylserylcysteinylvalyllysylvalylvalylglutamylvalylisoleucylarginylaspartyltryptophylleucylvalyllysylprolylisoleucylarginylaspartylglutaminylhistidylvalyllysylprolyllysylglycylthreonylalanylisoleucylphenylalanylalanylcysteinylaspartylisoleucylalanyllysylaspartylthreonylprolylasparaginylisoleucyllysyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylglycyltyrosylaspartylglutamylisoleucylprolylalanylglutamylprolylasparaginylaspartyllysylthreonylglutamylisoleucylleucylarginylaspartylglycylasparaginylhistidylleucyltyrosylleucyllysylisoleucyllysylasparaginylalanylmethionylprolylglutamylaspartylisoleucylalanylglutamyltyrosylalanylvalylglutamylisoleucylglutamylglycyllysylarginyltyrosylprolylalanyllysylleucylthreonylleucylglycylglutamylarginylglutamylvalylglutamylleucylleucyllysylprolylisoleucylglutamylaspartylvalylthreonylisoleucyltyrosylglutamyllysylglutamylserylalanylserylphenylalanylaspartylalanylglutamylisoleucylserylglutamylalanylaspartylisoleucylprolylglycylglutaminyltryptophyllysylleucyllysylglycylglutamylleucylleucylarginylprolylserylprolylthreonylcysteinylglutamylisoleucyllysylalanylglutamylglycylglycyllysylarginylphenylalanylleucylthreonylleucylhistidyllysylvalyllysylleucylaspartylglutaminylalanylglycylglutamylvalylleucyltyrosylglutaminylalanylleucylasparaginylalanylisoleucylthreonylthreonylalanylisoleucylleucylthreonylvalyllysylglutamylisoleucylglutamylleucylaspartylphenylalanylalanylvalylprolylleucyllysylaspartylvalylthreonylvalylprolylglutamylarginylarginylglutaminylalanylarginylphenylalanylglutamylcysteinylvalylleucylthreonylarginylglutamylalanylasparaginylvalylisoleucyltryptophylseryllysylglycylprolylaspartylisoleucylisoleucyllysylserylserylaspartyllysylphenylalanylaspartylisoleucylisoleucylalanylaspartylglycyllysyllysylhistidylisoleucylleucylvalylisoleucylasparaginylaspartylserylglutaminylphenylalanylaspartylaspartylglutamylglycylvalyltyrosylthreonylalanylglutamylvalylglutamylglycyllysyllysylthreonylserylalanylarginylleucylphenylalanylvalylthreonylglycylisoleucylarginylleucyllysylphenylalanylmethionylserylprolylleucylglutamylaspartylglutaminylthreonylvalyllysylglutamylglycylglutamylthreonylalanylthreonylphenylalanylvalylcysteinylglutamylleucylserylhistidylglutamyllysylmethionylhistidylvalylvalyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylasparaginylaspartylalanyllysylleucylhistidylthreonylserylarginylthreonylvalylleucylisoleucylserylserylglutamylglycyllysylthreonylhistidyllysylleucylglutamylmethionyllysylglutamylvalylthreonylleucylaspartylaspartylisoleucylserylglutaminylisoleucyllysylalanylglutaminylvalyllysylglutamylleucylserylserylthreonylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylvalylleucylglutamylalanylaspartylprolyltyrosylphenylalanylthreonylvalyllysylleucylhistidylaspartyllysylthreonylalanylvalylglutamyllysylaspartylglutamylisoleucylthreonylleucyllysylcysteinylglutamylvalylseryllysylaspartylvalylprolylvalyllysyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylaspartylglycylglutamylglutamylisoleucylvalylprolylserylprolyllysyltyrosylserylisoleucyllysylalanylaspartylglycylleucylarginylarginylisoleucylleucyllysylisoleucyllysyllysylalanylaspartylleucyllysylaspartyllysylglycylglutamyltyrosylvalylcysteinylaspartylcysteinylglycylthreonylaspartyllysylthreonyllysylalanylasparaginylvalylthreonylvalylglutamylalanylarginylleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamyllysylprolylleucyltyrosylglycylvalylglutamylvalylphenylalanylvalylglycylglutamylthreonylalanylhistidylphenylalanylglutamylisoleucylglutamylleucylserylglutamylprolylaspartylvalylhistidylglycylglutaminyltryptophyllysylleucyllysylglycylglutaminylprolylleucylthreonylalanylserylprolylaspartylcysteinylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylaspartylglycyllysyllysylhistidylisoleucylleucylisoleucylleucylhistidylasparaginylcysteinylglutaminylleucylglycylmethionylthreonylglycylglutamylvalylserylphenylalanylglutaminylalanylalanylasparaginylalanyllysylserylalanylalanylasparaginylleucyllysylvalyllysylglutamylleucylprolylleucylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylthreonylprolylleucylserylaspartylvalyllysylvalylphenylalanylglutamyllysylaspartylglutamylalanyllysylphenylalanylglutamylcysteinylglutamylvalylserylarginylglutamylprolyllysylthreonylphenylalanylarginyltryptophylleucyllysylglycylthreonylglutaminylglutamylisoleucylthreonylglycylaspartylaspartylarginylphenylalanylglutamylleucylisoleucyllysylaspartylglycylthreonyllysylhistidylserylmethionylvalylisoleucyllysylserylalanylalanylphenylalanylglutamylaspartylglutamylalanyllysyltyrosylmethionylphenylalanylglutamylalanylglutamylaspartyllysylhistidylthreonylserylglycyllysylleucylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglycylisoleucylarginylleucyllysylphenylalanylleucylthreonylprolylleucyllysylaspartylvalylthreonylalanyllysylglutamyllysylglutamylserylalanylvalylphenylalanylthreonylvalylglutamylleucylserylhistidylaspartylasparaginylisoleucylarginylvalyllysyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylasparaginylaspartylglutaminylarginylleucylhistidylthreonylthreonylarginylserylvalylserylmethionylglutaminylaspartylglutamylglycyllysylthreonylhistidylserylisoleucylthreonylphenylalanyllysylaspartylleucylserylisoleucylaspartylaspartylthreonylserylglutaminylisoleucylarginylvalylglutamylalanylmethionylglycylmethionylserylserylglutamylalanyllysylleucylthreonylvalylleucylglutamylglycylaspartylprolyltyrosylphenylalanylthreonylglycyllysylleucylglutaminylaspartyltyrosylthreonylglycylvalylglutamyllysylaspartylglutamylvalylisoleucylleucylglutaminylcysteinylglutamylisoleucylseryllysylalanylaspartylalanylprolylvalyllysyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylaspartylglycyllysylglutamylisoleucyllysylprolylseryllysylasparaginylalanylvalylisoleucyllysylthreonylaspartylglycyllysyllysylarginylmethionylleucylisoleucylleucyllysyllysylalanylleucyllysylserylaspartylisoleucylglycylglutaminyltyrosylthreonylcysteinylaspartylcysteinylglycylthreonylaspartyllysylthreonylserylglycyllysylleucylaspartylisoleucylglutamylaspartylarginylglutamylisoleucyllysylleucylvalylarginylprolylleucylhistidylserylvalylglutamylvalylmethionylglutamylthreonylglutamylthreonylalanylarginylphenylalanylglutamylthreonylglutamylisoleucylserylglutamylaspartylaspartylisoleucylhistidylalanylasparaginyltryptophyllysylleucyllysylglycylglutamylalanylleucylleucylglutaminylthreonylprolylaspartylcysteinylglutamylisoleucyllysylglutamylglutamylglycyllysylisoleucylhistidylserylleucylvalylleucylhistidylasparaginylcysteinylarginylleucylaspartylglutaminylthreonylglycylglycylvalylaspartylphenylalanylglutaminylalanylalanylasparaginylvalyllysylserylserylalanylhistidylleucylarginylvalyllysylprolylarginylvalylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylarginylprolylleucyllysylaspartylvalylthreonylvalylthreonylalanylglycylglutamylthreonylalanylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylcysteinylglutamylleucylseryltyrosylglutamylaspartylisoleucylprolylvalylglutamyltryptophyltyrosylleucyllysylglycyllysyllysylleucylglutamylprolylserylaspartyllysylvalylvalylprolylarginylserylglutamylglycyllysylvalylhistidylthreonylleucylthreonylleucylarginylaspartylvalyllysylleucylglutamylaspartylalanylglycylglutamylvalylglutaminylleucylthreonylalanyllysylaspartylphenylalanyllysylthreonylhistidylalanylasparaginylleucylphenylalanylvalyllysylglutamylprolylprolylvalylglutamylphenylalanylthreonyllysylprolylleucylglutamylaspartylglutaminylthreonylvalylglutamylglutamylglycylalanylthreonylalanylvalylleucylglutamylcysteinylglutamylvalylserylarginylglutamylasparaginylalanyllysylvalyllysyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylasparaginylglycylthreonylglutamylisoleucylleucyllysylseryllysyllysyltyrosylglutamylisoleucylvalylalanylaspartylglycylarginylvalylarginyllysylleucylvalylisoleucylhistidylaspartylcysteinylthreonylprolylglutamylaspartylisoleucyllysylthreonyltyrosylthreonylcysteinylaspartylalanyllysylaspartylphenylalanyllysylthreonylserylcysteinylasparaginylleucylasparaginylvalylvalylprolylprolylhistidylvalylglutamylphenylalanylleucylarginylprolylleucylthreonylaspartylleucylglutaminylvalylarginylglutamyllysylglutamylmethionylalanylarginylphenylalanylglutamylcysteinylglutamylleucylserylarginylglutamylasparaginylalanyllysylvalyllysyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylaspartylglycylalanylglutamylisoleucyllysyllysylglycyllysyllysyltyrosylaspartylisoleucylisoleucylseryllysylglycylalanylvalylarginylisoleucylleucylvalylisoleucylasparaginyllysylcysteinylleucylleucylaspartylaspartylglutamylalanylglutamyltyrosylserylcysteinylglutamylvalylarginylthreonylalanylarginylthreonylserylglycylmethionylleucylthreonylvalylleucylglutamylglutamylglutamylalanylvalylphenylalanylthreonyllysylasparaginylleucylalanylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylvalylserylglutamylthreonylaspartylthreonylisoleucyllysylleucylvalylcysteinylglutamylvalylseryllysylprolylglycylalanylglutamylvalylisoleucyltryptophyltyrosyllysylglycylaspartylglutamylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylthreonylglycylarginyltyrosylglutamylisoleucylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylarginyllysylarginylisoleucylleucylvalylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylhistidylleucylglutamylaspartylalanylglycylasparaginyltyrosylasparaginylcysteinylarginylleucylprolylserylserylarginylthreonylaspartylglycyllysylvalyllysylvalylhistidylglutamylleucylalanylalanylglutamylphenylalanylisoleucylseryllysylprolylglutaminylasparaginylleucylglutamylisoleucylleucylglutamylglycylglutamyllysylalanylglutamylphenylalanylvalylcysteinylserylisoleucylseryllysylglutamylserylphenylalanylprolylvalylglutaminyltryptophyllysylarginylaspartylaspartyllysylthreonylleucylglutamylserylglycylaspartyllysyltyrosylaspartylvalylisoleucylalanylaspartylglycyllysyllysylarginylvalylleucylvalylvalyllysylaspartylalanylthreonylleucylglutaminylaspartylmethionylglycylthreonyltyrosylvalylvalylmethionylvalylglycylalanylalanylarginylalanylalanylalanylhistidylleucylthreonylvalylisoleucylglutamyllysylleucylarginylisoleucylvalylvalylprolylleucyllysylaspartylthreonylarginylvalyllysylglutamylglutaminylglutaminylglutamylvalylvalylphenylalanylasparaginylcysteinylglutamylvalylasparaginylthreonylglutamylglycylalanyllysylalanyllysyltryptophylphenylalanylarginylasparaginylglutamylglutamylalanylisoleucylphenylalanylaspartylserylseryllysyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucylleucylglutaminyllysylaspartylleucylvalyltyrosylthreonylleucylarginylisoleucylarginylaspartylalanylhistidylleucylaspartylaspartylglutaminylalanylasparaginyltyrosylasparaginylvalylserylleucylthreonylasparaginylhistidylarginylglycylglutamylasparaginylvalyllysylserylalanylalanylasparaginylleucylisoleucylvalylglutamylglutamylglutamylaspartylleucylarginylisoleucylvalylglutamylprolylleucyllysylaspartylisoleucylglutamylthreonylmethionylglutamyllysyllysylserylvalylthreonylphenylalanyltryptophylcysteinyllysylvalylasparaginylarginylleucylasparaginylvalylthreonylleucyllysyltryptophylthreonyllysylasparaginylglycylglutamylglutamylvalylprolylphenylalanylaspartylasparaginylarginylvalylseryltyrosylarginylvalylaspartyllysyltyrosyllysylhistidylmethionylleucylthreonylisoleucyllysylaspartylcysteinylglycylphenylalanylprolylaspartylglutamylglycylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylvalylthreonylalanylglycylglutaminylaspartyllysylserylvalylalanylglutamylleucylleucylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylprolylthreonylglutamylphenylalanylvalylglutamylhistidylleucylglutamylaspartylglutaminylthreonylvalylthreonylglutamylphenylalanylaspartylaspartylalanylvalylphenylalanylserylcysteinylglutaminylleucylserylarginylglutamyllysylalanylasparaginylvalyllysyltryptophyltyrosylarginylasparaginylglycylarginylglutamylisoleucyllysylglutamylglycyllysyllysyltyrosyllysylphenylalanylglutamyllysylaspartylglycylserylisoleucylhistidylarginylleucylisoleucylisoleucyllysylaspartylcysteinylarginylleucylaspartylaspartylglutamylcysteinylglutamyltyrosylalanylcysteinylglycylvalylglutamylaspartylarginyllysylserylarginylalanylarginylleucylphenylalanylvalylglutamylglutamylisoleucylprolylvalylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylarginylprolylprolylglutaminylaspartylisoleucylleucylglutamylalanylprolylglycylalanylaspartylvalylvalylphenylalanylleucylalanylglutamylleucylasparaginyllysylaspartyllysylvalylglutamylvalylglutaminyltryptophylleucylarginylasparaginylasparaginylmethionylvalylvalylvalylglutaminylglycylaspartyllysylhistidylglutaminylmethionylmethionylserylglutamylglycyllysylisoleucylhistidylarginylleucylglutaminylisoleucylcysteinylaspartylisoleucyllysylprolylarginylaspartylglutaminylglycylglutamyltyrosylarginylphenylalanylisoleucylalanyllysylaspartyllysylglutamylalanylarginylalanyllysylleucylglutamylleucylalanylalanylalanylprolyllysylisoleucyllysylthreonylalanylaspartylglutaminylaspartylleucylvalylvalylaspartylvalylglycyllysylprolylleucylthreonylmethionylvalylvalylprolyltyrosylaspartylalanyltyrosylprolyllysylalanylglutamylalanylglutamyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylglutamylasparaginylglutamylprolylleucylserylthreonyllysylthreonylisoleucylaspartylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylglutaminylthreonylserylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylleucylglutamylalanyllysyllysylglycylaspartyllysylglycylarginyltyrosyllysylisoleucylvalylleucylglutaminylasparaginyllysylhistidylglycyllysylalanylglutamylglycylphenylalanylisoleucylasparaginylleucyllysylvalylisoleucylaspartylvalylprolylglycylprolylvalylarginylasparaginylleucylglutamylvalylthreonylglutamylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylglycylglutamylvalylserylleucylalanyltryptophylglutamylglutamylprolylleucylthreonylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylarginylarginylaspartylisoleucyllysylarginyllysylthreonyltryptophylvalylleucylalanylthreonylaspartylarginylalanylglutamylserylcysteinylglutamylphenylalanylthreonylvalylthreonylglycylleucylglutaminyllysylglycylglycylvalylglutamyltyrosylleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylarginylasparaginylarginylvalylglycylthreonylglycylglutamylprolylvalylglutamylthreonylaspartylasparaginylprolylvalylglutamylalanylarginylseryllysyltyrosylaspartylvalylprolylglycylprolylprolylleucylasparaginylvalylthreonylisoleucylthreonylaspartylvalylasparaginylarginylphenylalanylglycylvalylserylleucylthreonyltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylglutamyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylalanylglutamylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylvalylisoleucylglutamylleucylarginylaspartyllysylthreonylserylisoleucylarginyltryptophylaspartylthreonylalanylmethionylthreonylvalylarginylalanylglutamylaspartylleucylserylalanylthreonylvalylthreonylaspartylvalylvalylglutamylglycylglutaminylglutamyltyrosylserylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylalanylglutaminylasparaginylarginylisoleucylglycylvalylglycyllysylprolylserylalanylalanylthreonylprolylphenylalanylvalyllysylvalylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylarginylprolylserylprolylprolylvalylasparaginylleucylthreonylserylserylaspartylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylserylserylvalylglutaminylleucyllysyltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylleucyllysylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylleucylglycyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylarginylcysteinylglutamylglutamylglycyllysylaspartylasparaginyltryptophylisoleucylarginylcysteinylasparaginylmethionyllysylleucylvalylprolylglutamylleucylthreonyltyrosyllysylvalylthreonylglycylleucylglutamyllysylglycylasparaginyllysyltyrosylleucyltyrosylarginylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginyllysylalanylglycylvalylserylaspartylprolylserylglutamylisoleucylleucylglycylprolylleucylthreonylalanylaspartylaspartylalanylphenylalanylvalylglutamylprolylthreonylmethionylaspartylleucylserylalanylphenylalanyllysylaspartylglycylleucylglutamylvalylisoleucylvalylprolylasparaginylprolylisoleucylthreonylisoleucylleucylvalylprolylserylthreonylglycyltyrosylprolylarginylprolylthreonylalanylthreonyltryptophylcysteinylphenylalanylglycylaspartyllysylvalylleucylglutamylthreonylglycylaspartylarginylvalyllysylmethionyllysylthreonylleucylserylalanyltyrosylalanylglutamylleucylvalylisoleucylserylprolylserylglutamylarginylserylaspartyllysylglycylisoleucyltyrosylthreonylleucyllysylleucylglutamylasparaginylarginylvalyllysylthreonylisoleucylserylglycylglutamylisoleucylaspartylvalylasparaginylvalylisoleucylalanylarginylprolylserylalanylprolyllysylglutamylleucyllysylphenylalanylglycylaspartylisoleucylthreonyllysylaspartylserylvalylhistidylleucylthreonyltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylaspartylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylvalylserylarginyllysylthreonyltryptophylthreonyllysylvalylmethionylaspartylphenylalanylvalylthreonylaspartylleucylglutamylphenylalanylthreonylvalylprolylaspartylleucylvalylglutaminylglycyllysylglutamyltyrosylleucylphenylalanyllysylvalylcysteinylalanylarginylasparaginyllysylcysteinylglycylprolylglycylglutamylprolylalanyltyrosylvalylaspartylglutamylprolylvalylasparaginylmethionylserylthreonylprolylalanylthreonylvalylprolylaspartylprolylprolylglutamylasparaginylvalyllysyltryptophylarginylaspartylarginylthreonylalanylasparaginylserylisoleucylphenylalanylleucylthreonyltryptophylaspartylprolylprolyllysylasparaginylaspartylglycylglycylserylarginylisoleucyllysylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylarginylcysteinylprolylarginylglycylserylaspartyllysyltryptophylvalylalanylcysteinylglycylglutamylprolylvalylalanylglutamylthreonyllysylmethionylglutamylvalylthreonylglycylleucylglutamylglutamylglycyllysyltryptophyltyrosylalanyltyrosylarginylvalyllysylthreonylleucylasparaginylarginylglutaminylglycylalanylseryllysylprolylserylarginylprolylthreonylglutamylglutamylisoleucylglutaminylalanylvalylaspartylthreonylglutaminylglutamylalanylprolylglutamylisoleucylphenylalanylleucylaspartylvalyllysylleucylleucylalanylglycylleucylthreonylvalyllysylalanylglycylthreonyllysylisoleucylglutamylleucylprolylalanylthreonylvalylthreonylglycyllysylprolylglutamylprolyllysylisoleucylthreonyltryptophylthreonyllysylalanylaspartylmethionylisoleucylleucyllysylglutaminylaspartyllysylarginylisoleucylthreonylisoleucylglutamylasparaginylvalylprolyllysyllysylserylthreonylvalylthreonylisoleucylvalylaspartylseryllysylarginylserylaspartylthreonylglycylthreonyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylvalylasparaginylvalylcysteinylglycylarginylalanylthreonylalanylvalylvalylglutamylvalylasparaginylvalylleucylaspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylalanylalanylphenylalanylaspartylisoleucylthreonylaspartylvalylthreonylasparaginylglutamylserylcysteinylleucylleucylthreonyltryptophylasparaginylprolylprolylarginylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylarginylarginylalanylthreonylaspartylserylglutamylvalyltryptophylhistidyllysylleucylserylserylthreonylvalyllysylaspartylthreonylasparaginylphenylalanyllysylalanylthreonyllysylleucylisoleucylprolylasparaginyllysylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginylmethionyltyrosylglycylalanylglycylglutamylprolylvalylglutaminylalanylserylprolylisoleucylthreonylalanyllysyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylaspartylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylarginylleucylglutamylprolylserylaspartylisoleucylthreonyllysylaspartylalanylvalylthreonylleucylthreonyltryptophylcysteinylglutamylprolylaspartylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosyltryptophylvalylglutamylarginylleucylaspartylprolylaspartylthreonylaspartyllysyltryptophylvalylarginylcysteinylasparaginyllysylmethionylprolylvalyllysylaspartylthreonylthreonyltyrosylarginylvalyllysylglycylleucylthreonylasparaginyllysyllysyllysyltyrosylarginylphenylalanylarginylvalylleucylalanylglutamylasparaginylleucylalanylglycylprolylglycyllysylprolylseryllysylserylthreonylglutamylprolylisoleucylleucylisoleucyllysylaspartylprolylisoleucylaspartylprolylprolyltryptophylprolylprolylglycyllysylprolylthreonylvalyllysylaspartylvalylglycyllysylthreonylserylvalylarginylleucylasparaginyltryptophylthreonyllysylprolylglutamylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylalanyllysylisoleucylglutamylseryltyrosylvalylisoleucylglutamylmethionylleucyllysylthreonylglycylthreonylaspartylglutamyltryptophylvalylarginylvalylalanylglutamylglycylvalylprolylthreonylthreonylglutaminylhistidylleucylleucylprolylglycylleucylmethionylglutamylglycylglutaminylglutamyltyrosylserylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylalanylvalylasparaginyllysylalanylglycylglutamylserylglutamylprolylserylglutamylprolylserylaspartylprolylvalylleucylcysteinylarginylglutamyllysylleucyltyrosylprolylprolylserylprolylprolylarginyltryptophylleucylglutamylvalylisoleucylasparaginylisoleucylthreonyllysylasparaginylthreonylalanylaspartylleucyllysyltryptophylthreonylvalylprolylglutamyllysylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylaspartylvalylarginylarginyllysylglycyltryptophylglutaminylthreonylvalylaspartylthreonylthreonylvalyllysylaspartylthreonyllysylcysteinylthreonylvalylthreonylprolylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylserylleucyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylarginylvalylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginylalanylisoleucylglycylglutaminylserylaspartyltyrosylthreonylglutamylisoleucylglutamylaspartylserylvalylleucylalanyllysylaspartylthreonylphenylalanylthreonylthreonylprolylglycylprolylprolyltyrosylalanylleucylalanylvalylvalylaspartylvalylthreonyllysylarginylhistidylvalylaspartylleucyllysyltryptophylglutamylprolylprolyllysylasparaginylaspartylglycylglycylarginylprolylisoleucylglutaminylarginyltyrosylvalylisoleucylglutamyllysyllysylglutamylarginylleucylglycylthreonylarginyltryptophylvalyllysylalanylglycyllysylthreonylalanylglycylprolylaspartylcysteinylasparaginylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreonylaspartylvalylisoleucylglutamylglycylthreonylglutamylvalylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylvalylarginylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutamylalanylglycylvalylglycylhistidylprolylserylglutamylprolylthreonylglutamylisoleucylleucylserylisoleucylglutamylaspartylprolylthreonylserylprolylprolylserylprolylprolylleucylaspartylleucylhistidylvalylthreonylaspartylalanylglycylarginyllysylhistidylisoleucylalanylisoleucylalanyltryptophyllysylprolylprolylglutamyllysylasparaginylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylhistidylvalylglutamylmethionylcysteinylprolylvalylglycylthreonylglutamyllysyltryptophylmethionylarginylvalylasparaginylserylarginylprolylisoleucyllysylaspartylleucyllysylphenylalanyllysylvalylglutamylglutamylglycylvalylvalylprolylaspartyllysylglutamyltyrosylvalylleucylarginylvalylarginylalanylvalylasparaginylalanylisoleucylglycylvalylserylglutamylprolylserylglutamylisoleucylserylglutamylasparaginylvalylvalylalanyllysylaspartylprolylaspartylcysteinyllysylprolylthreonylisoleucylaspartylleucylglutamylthreonylhistidylaspartylisoleucylisoleucylvalylisoleucylglutamylglycylglutamyllysylleucylserylisoleucylprolylvalylprolylphenylalanylarginylalanylvalylprolylvalylprolylthreonylvalylseryltryptophylhistidyllysylaspartylglycyllysylglutamylvalyllysylalanylserylaspartylarginylleucylthreonylmethionyllysylasparaginylaspartylhistidylisoleucylserylalanylhistidylleucylglutamylvalylprolyllysylserylvalylarginylalanylaspartylalanylglycylisoleucyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylthreonylleucylglutamylasparaginyllysylleucylglycylserylalanylthreonylalanylserylisoleucylasparaginylvalyllysylvalylisoleucylglycylleucylprolylglycylprolylcysteinyllysylaspartylisoleucyllysylalanylserylaspartylisoleucylthreonyllysylserylserylcysteinyllysylleucylthreonyltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylglutamylphenylalanylaspartylglycylglycylthreonylprolylisoleucylleucylhistidyltyrosylvalylleucylglutamylarginylarginylglutamylalanylglycylarginylarginylthreonyltyrosylisoleucylprolylvalylmethionylserylglycylglutamylasparaginyllysylleucylseryltryptophylthreonylvalyllysylaspartylleucylisoleucylprolylasparaginylglycylglutamyltyrosylphenylalanylphenylalanylarginylvalyllysylalanylvalylasparaginyllysylvalylglycylglycylglycylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylglutamylleucyllysylasparaginylprolylvalylisoleucylalanylglutaminylaspartylprolyllysylglutaminylprolylprolylaspartylprolylprolylvalylaspartylvalylglutamylvalylhistidylasparaginylprolylthreonylalanylglutamylalanylmethionylthreonylisoleucylthreonyltryptophyllysylprolylprolylleucyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylmethionylglycyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamyllysylisoleucylalanyllysylglycylglutamylglutamylarginyltryptophyllysylarginylcysteinylasparaginylglutamylhistidylleucylvalylprolylisoleucylleucylthreonyltyrosylthreonylalanyllysylglycylleucylglutamylglutamylglycyllysylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylalanylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylisoleucylserylglutamylprolylserylarginylalanylthreonylprolylprolylthreonyllysylalanylvalylaspartylprolylisoleucylaspartylalanylprolyllysylvalylisoleucylleucylarginylthreonylserylleucylglutamylvalyllysylarginylglycylaspartylglutamylisoleucylalanylleucylaspartylalanylserylisoleucylserylglycylserylprolyltyrosylprolylthreonylisoleucylthreonyltryptophylisoleucyllysylaspartylglutamylasparaginylvalylisoleucylvalylprolylglutamylglutamylisoleucyllysyllysylarginylalanylalanylprolylleucylvalylarginylarginylarginyllysylglycylglutamylvalylglutaminylglutamylglutamylglutamylprolylphenylalanylvalylleucylprolylleucylthreonylglutaminylarginylleucylserylisoleucylaspartylasparaginylseryllysyllysylglycylglutamylserylglutaminylleucylarginylvalylarginylaspartylserylleucylarginylprolylaspartylhistidylglycylleucyltyrosylmethionylisoleucyllysylvalylglutamylasparaginylaspartylhistidylglycylisoleucylalanyllysylalanylprolylcysteinylthreonylvalylserylvalylleucylaspartylthreonylprolylglycylprolylprolylisoleucylasparaginylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylglutamylaspartylisoleucylarginyllysylthreonylserylvalylleucylcysteinyllysyltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylleucylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylasparaginyltyrosylthreonylleucylglutamyllysyllysylaspartyllysylthreonyllysylprolylaspartylserylglutamyltryptophylisoleucylvalylvalylthreonylserylthreonylleucylarginylhistidylcysteinyllysyltyrosylserylvalylthreonyllysylleucylisoleucylglutamylglycyllysylglutamyltyrosylleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylphenylalanylglycylprolylglycylprolylprolylcysteinylvalylseryllysylprolylleucylvalylalanyllysylaspartylprolylphenylalanylglycylprolylprolylaspartylalanylprolylaspartyllysylprolylisoleucylvalylglutamylaspartylvalylthreonylserylasparaginylserylmethionylleucylvalyllysyltryptophylasparaginylglutamylprolyllysylaspartylasparaginylglycylserylprolylisoleucylleucylglycyltyrosyltryptophylleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylvalylasparaginylserylthreonylhistidyltryptophylserylarginylvalylasparaginyllysylserylleucylleucylasparaginylalanylleucyllysylalanylasparaginylvalylaspartylglycylleucylleucylglutamylglycylleucylthreonyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylarginylvalylcysteinylalanylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylprolylglycyllysylphenylalanylserylprolylprolylserylaspartylprolyllysylthreonylalanylhistidylaspartylprolylisoleucylserylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylisoleucylprolylarginylvalylthreonylaspartylthreonylserylserylthreonylthreonylisoleucylglutamylleucylglutamyltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylalanylphenylalanylasparaginylglycylglycylglycylglutamylisoleucylvalylglycyltyrosylphenylalanylvalylaspartyllysylglutaminylleucylvalylglycylthreonylasparaginyllysyltryptophylserylarginylcysteinylthreonylglutamyllysylmethionylisoleucyllysylvalylarginylglutaminyltyrosylthreonylvalyllysylglutamylisoleucylarginylglutamylglycylalanylaspartyltyrosyllysylleucylarginylvalylserylalanylvalylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylglutamylglycylprolylprolylglycylglutamylthreonylglutaminylprolylvalylthreonylvalylalanylglutamylprolylglutaminylglutamylprolylprolylalanylvalylglutamylleucylaspartylvalylserylvalyllysylglycylglycylisoleucylglutaminylisoleucylmethionylalanylglycyllysylthreonylleucylarginylisoleucylprolylalanylvalylvalylthreonylglycylarginylprolylvalylprolylthreonyllysylvalyltryptophylthreonyllysylglutamylglutamylglycylglutamylleucylaspartyllysylaspartylarginylvalylvalylisoleucylaspartylasparaginylvalylglycylthreonyllysylserylglutamylleucylisoleucylisoleucyllysylaspartylalanylleucylarginyllysylaspartylhistidylglycylarginyltyrosylvalylisoleucylthreonylalanylthreonylasparaginylserylcysteinylglycylseryllysylphenylalanylalanylalanylalanylarginylvalylglutamylvalylphenylalanylaspartylvalylprolylglycylprolylvalylleucylaspartylleucyllysylprolylvalylvalylthreonylasparaginylarginyllysylmethionylcysteinylleucylleucylasparaginyltryptophylserylaspartylprolylglutamylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylthreonylglycylphenylalanylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylarginyllysylaspartylalanyllysylmethionylhistidylthreonyltryptophylarginylglutaminylprolylisoleucylglutamylthreonylglutamylarginylseryllysylcysteinylaspartylisoleucylthreonylglycylleucylleucylglutamylglycylglutaminylglutamyltyrosyllysylphenylalanylarginylvalylisoleucylalanyllysylasparaginyllysylphenylalanylglycylcysteinylglycylprolylprolylvalylglutamylisoleucylglycylprolylisoleucylleucylalanylvalylaspartylprolylleucylglycylprolylprolylthreonylserylprolylglutamylarginylleucylthreonyltyrosylthreonylglutamylarginylglutaminylarginylserylthreonylisoleucylthreonylleucylaspartyltryptophyllysylglutamylprolylarginylserylasparaginylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylglutaminylglycyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamyllysylarginylarginylhistidylaspartyllysylprolylaspartylphenylalanylglutamylarginylvalylasparaginyllysylarginylleucylcysteinylprolylthreonylthreonylserylphenylalanylleucylvalylglutamylasparaginylleucylaspartylglutamylhistidylglutaminylmethionyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalyllysylalanylvalylasparaginylglutamylisoleucylglycylglutamylserylglutamylprolylserylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylvalylvalylisoleucylglutaminylaspartylaspartylglutamylvalylprolylprolylthreonylisoleucyllysylleucylarginylleucylserylvalylarginylglycylaspartylthreonylisoleucyllysylvalyllysylalanylglycylglutamylprolylvalylhistidylisoleucylprolylalanylaspartylvalylthreonylglycylleucylprolylmethionylprolyllysylisoleucylglutamyltryptophylseryllysylasparaginylglutamylthreonylvalylisoleucylglutamyllysylprolylthreonylaspartylalanylleucylglutaminylisoleucylthreonyllysylglutamylglutamylvalylserylarginylserylglutamylalanyllysylthreonylglutamylleucylserylisoleucylprolyllysylalanylvalylarginylglutamylaspartyllysylglycylthreonyltyrosylthreonylvalylthreonylalanylserylasparaginylarginylleucylglycylserylvalylphenylalanylarginylasparaginylvalylhistidylvalylglutamylvalyltyrosylaspartylarginylprolylserylprolylprolylarginylasparaginylleucylalanylvalylthreonylaspartylisoleucyllysylalanylglutamylserylcysteinyltyrosylleucylthreonyltryptophylaspartylalanylprolylleucylaspartylasparaginylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylthreonylhistidyltyrosylvalylisoleucylaspartyllysylarginylaspartylalanylserylarginyllysyllysylalanylglutamyltryptophylglutamylglutamylvalylthreonylasparaginylthreonylalanylvalylglutamyllysylarginyltyrosylglycylisoleucyltryptophyllysylleucylisoleucylprolylasparaginylglycylglutaminyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylalanylvalylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylisoleucylserylaspartylglutamylcysteinyllysylserylaspartyllysylvalylvalylisoleucylglutaminylaspartylprolyltyrosylarginylleucylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycyllysylprolyllysylvalylleucylalanylarginylthreonyllysylglycylserylmethionylleucylvalylseryltryptophylthreonylprolylprolylleucylaspartylasparaginylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosyltryptophylleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylglutamylglycylserylprolyltyrosyltryptophylserylarginylvalylserylarginylalanylprolylisoleucylthreonyllysylvalylglycylleucyllysylglycylvalylglutamylphenylalanylasparaginylvalylprolylarginylleucylleucylglutamylglycylvalyllysyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylalanylmethionylalanylisoleucylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylisoleucylglycylprolylprolylserylglutamylprolylserylaspartylprolylglutamylvalylalanylglycylaspartylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylserylcysteinylprolylglutamylvalyllysylaspartyllysylthreonyllysylserylserylisoleucylserylleucylglycyltryptophyllysylprolylprolylalanyllysylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucyllysylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylmethionylglutaminylglutamylglutamylglycylthreonylthreonylaspartyltryptophyllysylarginylvalylasparaginylglutamylprolylaspartyllysylleucylisoleucylthreonylthreonylcysteinylglutamylcysteinylvalylvalylprolylasparaginylleucyllysylglutamylleucylarginyllysyltyrosylarginylphenylalanylarginylvalyllysylalanylvalylasparaginylglutamylalanylglycylglutamylserylglutamylprolylserylaspartylthreonylthreonylglycylglutamylisoleucylprolylalanylthreonylaspartylisoleucylglutaminylglutamylglutamylprolylglutamylvalylphenylalanylisoleucylaspartylisoleucylglycylalanylglutaminylaspartylcysteinylleucylvalylcysteinyllysylalanylglycylserylglutaminylisoleucylarginylisoleucylprolylalanylvalylisoleucyllysylglycylarginylprolylthreonylprolyllysylserylseryltryptophylglutamylphenylalanylaspartylglycyllysylalanyllysyllysylalanylmethionyllysylaspartylglycylvalylhistidylaspartylisoleucylprolylglutamylaspartylalanylglutaminylleucylglutamylthreonylalanylglutamylasparaginylserylserylvalylisoleucylisoleucylisoleucylprolylglutamylcysteinyllysylarginylserylhistidylthreonylglycyllysyltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylalanyllysylasparaginyllysylalanylglycylglutaminyllysylthreonylalanylasparaginylcysteinylarginylvalyllysylvalylmethionylaspartylvalylprolylglycylprolylprolyllysylaspartylleucyllysylvalylserylaspartylisoleucylthreonylarginylglycylserylcysteinylarginylleucylseryltryptophyllysylmethionylprolylaspartylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylaspartylarginylisoleucyllysylglycyltyrosylvalylisoleucylglutamyllysylarginylthreonylisoleucylaspartylglycyllysylalanyltryptophylthreonyllysylvalylasparaginylprolylaspartylcysteinylglycylserylthreonylthreonylphenylalanylvalylvalylprolylaspartylleucylleucylserylglutamylglutaminylglutaminyltyrosylphenylalanylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylglycylprolylprolylvalylglutamylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylarginylthreonylthreonylalanylarginylaspartylprolylisoleucyltyrosylprolylprolylaspartylprolylprolylisoleucyllysylleucyllysylisoleucylglycylleucylisoleucylthreonyllysylasparaginylthreonylvalylhistidylleucylseryltryptophyllysylprolylprolyllysylasparaginylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylvalylthreonylhistidyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylcysteinylleucylalanyltryptophylaspartylprolylthreonylglycylthreonyllysyllysylglutamylalanyltryptophylarginylglutaminylcysteinylasparaginyllysylarginylaspartylvalylglutamylglutamylleucylglutaminylphenylalanylthreonylvalylglutamylaspartylleucylvalylglutamylglycylglycylglutamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalyllysylalanylvalylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylvalylseryllysylprolylserylalanylthreonylvalylglycylprolylcysteinylaspartylcysteinylglutaminylarginylprolylaspartylmethionylprolylprolylserylisoleucylaspartylleucyllysylglutamylphenylalanylmethionylglutamylvalylglutamylglutamylglycylthreonylasparaginylvalylasparaginylisoleucylvalylalanyllysylisoleucyllysylglycylvalylprolylphenylalanylprolylthreonylleucylthreonyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylalanylprolylprolyllysyllysylprolylaspartylasparaginyllysylglutamylprolylvalylleucyltyrosylaspartylthreonylhistidylvalylasparaginyllysylleucylvalylvalylaspartylaspartylthreonylcysteinylthreonylleucylvalylisoleucylprolylglutaminylserylarginylarginylserylaspartylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylthreonylalanylvalylasparaginylasparaginylleucylglycylthreonylalanylseryllysylglutamylmethionylarginylleucylasparaginylvalylleucylglycylarginylprolylglycylprolylprolylvalylglycylprolylisoleucyllysylphenylalanylglutamylserylvalylserylalanylaspartylglutaminylmethionylthreonylleucylseryltryptophylphenylalanylprolylprolyllysylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylvalylisoleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylalanylasparaginylarginyllysylthreonyltryptophylvalylhistidylvalylserylserylglutamylprolyllysylglutamylcysteinylthreonyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylprolyllysylleucylleucylglutamylglycylhistidylglutamyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylmethionylalanylglutaminylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylisoleucylglycylglutamylprolylleucylaspartylserylglutamylprolylglutamylthreonylalanylarginylasparaginylleucylphenylalanylserylvalylprolylglycylalanylprolylaspartyllysylprolylthreonylvalylserylserylvalylthreonylarginylasparaginylserylmethionylthreonylvalylasparaginyltryptophylglutamylglutamylprolylglutamyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylvalylthreonylglycyltyrosyltryptophylleucylglutamylmethionyllysylaspartylthreonylthreonylseryllysylarginyltryptophyllysylarginylvalylasparaginylarginylaspartylprolylisoleucyllysylalanylmethionylthreonylleucylglycylvalylseryltyrosyllysylvalylthreonylglycylleucylisoleucylglutamylglycylserylaspartyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylvalyltyrosylalanylisoleucylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylvalylglycylprolylalanylserylleucylprolylserylaspartylprolylalanylthreonylalanylarginylaspartylprolylisoleucylalanylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylphenylalanylprolyllysylvalylthreonylaspartyltryptophylthreonyllysylserylserylalanylaspartylleucylglutamyltryptophylserylprolylprolylleucyllysylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylvalylthreonylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyltyrosyllysylglutamylglutamylglycyllysylglutamylglutamyltryptophylglutamyllysylglycyllysylaspartyllysylglutamylvalylarginylglycylthreonyllysylleucylvalylvalylthreonylglycylleucyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanyltyrosyllysylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylvalylasparaginylisoleucylalanylglycylisoleucylglycylglutamylprolylglycylglutamylvalylthreonylaspartylvalylisoleucylglutamylmethionyllysylaspartylarginylleucylvalylserylprolylaspartylleucylglutaminylleucylaspartylalanylserylvalylarginylaspartylarginylisoleucylvalylvalylhistidylalanylglycylglycylvalylisoleucylarginylisoleucylisoleucylalanyltyrosylvalylserylglycyllysylprolylprolylprolylthreonylvalylthreonyltryptophylasparaginylmethionylasparaginylglutamylarginylthreonylleucylprolylglutaminylglutamylalanylthreonylisoleucylglutamylthreonylthreonylalanylisoleucylserylserylserylmethionylvalylisoleucyllysylasparaginylcysteinylglutaminylarginylserylhistidylglutaminylglycylvalyltyrosylserylleucylleucylalanyllysylasparaginylglutamylalanylglycylglutamylarginyllysyllysylthreonylisoleucylisoleucylvalylaspartylvalylleucylaspartylvalylprolylglycylprolylvalylglycylthreonylprolylphenylalanylleucylalanylhistidylasparaginylleucylthreonylasparaginylglutamylserylcysteinyllysylleucylthreonyltryptophylphenylalanylserylprolylglutamylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylvalylisoleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylserylaspartylarginylarginylalanyltryptophylthreonylprolylvalylthreonyltyrosylthreonylvalylthreonylarginylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylvalylglutaminylglycylleucylisoleucylglutaminylglycyllysylalanyltyrosylphenylalanylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginylserylisoleucylglycylmethionylglycylprolylphenylalanylvalylglutamylthreonylserylglutamylalanylleucylvalylisoleucylarginylglutamylprolylisoleucylthreonylvalylprolylglutamylarginylprolylglutamylaspartylleucylglutamylvalyllysylglutamylvalylthreonyllysylasparaginylthreonylvalylthreonylleucylthreonyltryptophylasparaginylprolylprolyllysyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylasparaginyltyrosylvalylleucylglutamylserylarginylleucylisoleucylglycylthreonylglutamyllysylphenylalanylhistidyllysylvalylthreonylasparaginylaspartylasparaginylleucylleucylserylarginyllysyltyrosylthreonylvalyllysylglycylleucyllysylglutamylglycylaspartylthreonyltyrosylglutamyltyrosylarginylvalylserylalanylvalylasparaginylisoleucylvalylglycylglutaminylglycyllysylprolylserylphenylalanylcysteinylthreonyllysylprolylisoleucylthreonylcysteinyllysylaspartylglutamylleucylalanylprolylprolylthreonylleucylhistidylleucylaspartylphenylalanylarginylaspartyllysylleucylthreonylisoleucylarginylvalylglycylglutamylalanylphenylalanylalanylleucylthreonylglycylarginyltyrosylserylglycyllysylprolyllysylprolyllysylvalylseryltryptophylphenylalanyllysylaspartylglutamylalanylaspartylvalylleucylglutamylaspartylaspartylarginylthreonylhistidylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreonylprolylalanylthreonylleucylalanylleucylglutamyllysylisoleucyllysylalanyllysylarginylserylaspartylserylglycyllysyltyrosylcysteinylvalylvalylvalylglutamylasparaginylserylthreonylglycylserylarginyllysylglycylphenylalanylcysteinylglutaminylvalylasparaginylvalylvalylaspartylhistidylprolylglycylprolylprolylvalylglycylprolylvalylserylphenylalanylaspartylglutamylvalylthreonyllysylaspartyltyrosylmethionylvalylisoleucylseryltryptophyllysylprolylprolylleucylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamyllysyllysylglutamylvalylglycyllysylaspartylvalyltryptophylmethionylprolylvalylthreonylserylalanylserylalanyllysylthreonylthreonylcysteinyllysylvalylseryllysylleucylleucylglutamylglycyllysylaspartyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylhistidylalanylglutamylasparaginylleucyltyrosylglycylisoleucylserylaspartylprolylleucylvalylserylaspartylserylmethionyllysylalanyllysylaspartylarginylphenylalanylarginylvalylprolylaspartylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylprolylisoleucylvalylthreonylglutamylvalylthreonyllysylaspartylserylalanylleucylvalylthreonyltryptophylasparaginyllysylprolylhistidylaspartylglycylglycyllysylprolylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylmethionylseryllysylarginyltryptophylalanylarginylvalylthreonyllysylaspartylprolylisoleucylhistidylprolyltyrosylthreonyllysylphenylalanylarginylvalylprolylaspartylleucylleucylglutamylglycylcysteinylglutaminyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutamylisoleucylglycylisoleucylglycylaspartylprolylserylprolylprolylseryllysylprolylvalylphenylalanylalanyllysylaspartylprolylisoleucylalanyllysylprolylserylprolylprolylvalylasparaginylprolylglutamylalanylisoleucylaspartylthreonylthreonylcysteinylasparaginylserylvalylaspartylleucylthreonyltryptophylglutaminylprolylprolylarginylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylleucylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyltyrosylglutaminyllysylvalylglycylaspartylglutamylglutamyltryptophylarginylarginylalanylasparaginylhistidylthreonylprolylglutamylserylcysteinylprolylglutamylthreonyllysyltyrosyllysylvalylthreonylglycylleucylarginylaspartylglycylglutaminylthreonyltyrosyllysylphenylalanylarginylvalylleucylalanylvalylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylglutamylserylaspartylprolylalanylhistidylvalylprolylglutamylprolylvalylleucylvalyllysylaspartylarginylleucylglutamylprolylprolylglutamylleucylisoleucylleucylaspartylalanylasparaginylmethionylalanylarginylglutamylglutaminylhistidylisoleucyllysylvalylglycylaspartylthreonylleucylarginylleucylserylalanylisoleucylisoleucyllysylglycylvalylprolylphenylalanylprolyllysylvalylthreonyltryptophyllysyllysylglutamylaspartylarginylaspartylalanylprolylthreonyllysylalanylarginylisoleucylaspartylvalylthreonylprolylvalylglycylseryllysylleucylglutamylisoleucylarginylasparaginylalanylalanylhistidylglutamylaspartylglycylglycylisoleucyltyrosylserylleucylthreonylvalylglutamylasparaginylprolylalanylglycylseryllysylthreonylvalylserylvalyllysylvalylleucylvalylleucylaspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylarginylaspartylleucylglutamylvalylserylglutamylisoleucylarginyllysylaspartylserylcysteinyltyrosylleucylthreonyltryptophyllysylglutamylprolylleucylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylvalylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylarginylarginylaspartylvalylalanylserylalanylglutaminyltryptophylserylprolylleucylserylalanylthreonylseryllysyllysyllysylserylhistidylphenylalanylalanyllysylhistidylleucylasparaginylglutamylglycylasparaginylglutaminyltyrosylleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutaminyltyrosylglycylarginylglycylprolylphenylalanylvalylglutamylthreonylprolyllysylprolylisoleucyllysylalanylleucylaspartylprolylleucylhistidylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolyllysylaspartylleucylhistidylhistidylvalylaspartylvalylaspartyllysylthreonylglutamylvalylserylleucylvalyltryptophylasparaginyllysylprolylaspartylarginylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylleucylvalylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylglutamylglutamylglycylthreonylglutaminylaspartyltryptophylisoleucyllysylphenylalanyllysylthreonylvalylthreonylasparaginylleucylglutamylcysteinylvalylvalylthreonylglycylleucylglutaminylglutaminylglycyllysylthreonyltyrosylarginylphenylalanylarginylvalyllysylalanylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylvalylglycylleucylglycylleucylprolylaspartylthreonylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglutamylcysteinylglutaminylglutamyllysylleucylvalylprolylprolylserylvalylglutamylleucylaspartylvalyllysylleucylisoleucylglutamylglycylleucylvalylvalyllysylalanylglycylthreonylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylalanylisoleucylisoleucylarginylglycylvalylprolylvalylprolylthreonylalanyllysyltryptophylthreonylthreonylaspartylglycylserylglutamylisoleucyllysylthreonylaspartylglutamylhistidyltyrosylthreonylvalylglutamylthreonylaspartylasparaginylphenylalanylserylserylvalylleucylthreonylisoleucyllysylasparaginylcysteinylleucylarginylarginylaspartylthreonylglycylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylisoleucylthreonylvalylserylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylseryllysylthreonylvalylalanylvalylhistidylleucylthreonylvalylleucylaspartylvalylprolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylglycylprolylisoleucylasparaginylisoleucylleucylaspartylvalylthreonylprolylglutamylhistidylmethionylthreonylisoleucylseryltryptophylglutaminylprolylprolyllysylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylvalylisoleucylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylglutaminylaspartylthreonylarginyllysylaspartylthreonyltryptophylglycylvalylvalylserylserylglycylserylseryllysylthreonyllysylleucyllysylisoleucylprolylhistidylleucylglutaminyllysylglycylcysteinylglutamyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylalanylglutamylasparaginyllysylisoleucylglycylvalylglycylprolylprolylleucylaspartylserylthreonylprolylthreonylvalylalanyllysylhistidyllysylphenylalanylserylprolylprolylserylprolylprolylglycyllysylprolylvalylvalylthreonylaspartylisoleucylthreonylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanylthreonylvalylseryltryptophylthreonylleucylprolyllysylserylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosyltyrosylmethionylglutamylarginylarginylglutamylvalylthreonylglycyllysyltryptophylvalylarginylvalylasparaginyllysylthreonylprolylisoleucylalanylaspartylleucyllysylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylglutamylglycylasparaginylthreonyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylphenylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginylleucylalanylglycylleucylseryllysylprolylserylprolylserylserylaspartylprolylisoleucyllysylalanylcysteinylarginylprolylisoleucyllysylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylisoleucylasparaginylprolyllysylleucyllysylaspartyllysylserylarginylglutamylthreonylalanylaspartylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonyllysylprolylleucylserylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylleucylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylcysteinylglutaminyllysylprolylglycylthreonylalanylglutaminyltryptophylasparaginylarginylisoleucylasparaginyllysylaspartylglutamylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminylcysteinylalanylphenylalanylarginylvalylprolylglycylleucylisoleucylglutamylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylarginylphenylalanylarginylisoleucyllysylalanylalanylasparaginylisoleucylvalylglycylglutamylglycylglutamylprolylarginylglutamylleucylalanylglutamylserylvalylisoleucylalanyllysylaspartylisoleucylleucylhistidylprolylprolylglutamylvalylglutamylleucylaspartylvalylthreonylcysteinylarginylaspartylvalylisoleucylthreonylvalylarginylvalylglycylglutaminylthreonylisoleucylarginylisoleucylleucylalanylarginylvalyllysylglycylarginylprolylglutamylprolylaspartylisoleucylthreonyltryptophylthreonyllysylglutamylglycyllysylvalylleucylvalylarginylglutamyllysylarginylvalylaspartylleucylisoleucylglutaminylaspartylleucylprolylarginylvalylglutamylleucylglutaminylisoleucyllysylglutamylalanylvalylarginylalanylaspartylhistidylglycyllysyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucylserylalanyllysylasparaginylserylserylglycylhistidylalanylglutaminylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalylasparaginylvalylleucylaspartylarginylprolylglycylprolylcysteinylglutaminylasparaginylleucyllysylvalylthreonylasparaginylvalylthreonyllysylglutamylasparaginylcysteinylthreonylisoleucylseryltryptophylglutamylasparaginylprolylleucylaspartylasparaginylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylthreonylasparaginylphenylalanylisoleucylvalylglutamyltyrosylarginyllysylprolylasparaginylglutaminyllysylglycyltryptophylserylisoleucylvalylalanylserylaspartylvalylthreonyllysylarginylleucylisoleucyllysylalanylasparaginylleucylleucylalanylasparaginylasparaginylglutamyltyrosyltyrosylphenylalanylarginylvalylcysteinylalanylglutamylasparaginyllysylvalylglycylvalylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutamylthreonyllysylthreonylprolylisoleucylleucylalanylisoleucylasparaginylprolylisoleucylaspartylarginylprolylglycylglutamylprolylglutamylasparaginylleucylhistidylisoleucylalanylaspartyllysylglycyllysylthreonylphenylalanylvalyltyrosylleucyllysyltryptophylarginylarginylprolylaspartyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylasparaginylleucylseryltyrosylhistidylvalylglutamylarginylarginylleucyllysylglycylserylaspartylaspartyltryptophylglutamylarginylvalylhistidyllysylglycylserylisoleucyllysylglutamylthreonylhistidyltyrosylmethionylvalylaspartylarginylcysteinylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylisoleucyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylglutaminylthreonyllysylasparaginylglutamylglycylglycylglutamylserylaspartyltryptophylvalyllysylthreonylglutamylglutamylvalylvalylvalyllysylglutamylaspartylleucylglutaminyllysylprolylvalylleucylaspartylleucyllysylleucylserylglycylvalylleucylthreonylvalyllysylalanylglycylaspartylthreonylisoleucylarginylleucylglutamylalanylglycylvalylarginylglycyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutamylvalylalanyltryptophylthreonyllysylaspartyllysylaspartylalanylthreonylaspartylleucylthreonylarginylserylprolylarginylvalyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylarginylalanylaspartylserylseryllysylphenylalanylserylleucylthreonyllysylalanyllysylarginylserylaspartylglycylglycyllysyltyrosylvalylvalylthreonylalanylthreonylasparaginylthreonylalanylglycylserylphenylalanylvalylalanyltyrosylalanylthreonylvalylasparaginylvalylleucylaspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylvalylarginylasparaginylleucyllysylisoleucylvalylaspartylvalylserylserylaspartylarginylcysteinylthreonylvalylcysteinyltryptophylaspartylprolylprolylglutamylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylcysteinylglutamylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylleucylglutamyllysylcysteinylglutamylthreonyllysylarginylmethionylvalyltryptophylserylthreonyltyrosylserylalanylthreonylvalylleucylthreonylprolylglycylthreonylthreonylvalylthreonylarginylleucylisoleucylglutamylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylalanylglutamylasparaginyllysylisoleucylglycylthreonylglycylprolylprolylthreonylglutamylseryllysylprolylvalylisoleucylalanyllysylthreonyllysyltyrosylaspartyllysylprolylglycylarginylprolylaspartylprolylprolylglutamylvalylthreonyllysylvalylseryllysylglutamylglutamylmethionylthreonylvalylvalyltryptophylasparaginylprolylprolylglutamyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycyllysylserylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylphenylalanylleucylglutamyllysyllysylglutamyllysylhistidylserylthreonylarginyltryptophylvalylprolylvalylasparaginyllysylserylalanylisoleucylprolylglutamylarginylarginylmethionyllysylvalylglutaminylasparaginylleucylleucylprolylaspartylhistidylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylvalyllysylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutamylisoleucylglycylisoleucylglycylglutamylprolylserylleucylprolylserylarginylprolylvalylvalylalanyllysylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylasparaginylphenylalanylarginylvalylvalylaspartylthreonylthreonyllysylhistidylserylisoleucylthreonylleucylglycyltryptophylglycyllysylprolylvalyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylalanylprolylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylmethionylarginylprolyllysylisoleucylalanylaspartylalanylserylprolylaspartylglutamylglycyltryptophyllysylarginylcysteinylasparaginylalanylalanylalanylglutaminylleucylvalylarginyllysylglutamylphenylalanylthreonylvalylthreonylserylleucylaspartylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylcysteinylalanylglutaminylasparaginylglutaminylvalylglycylisoleucylglycylarginylprolylalanylglutamylleucyllysylglutamylalanylisoleucyllysylprolyllysylglutamylisoleucylleucylglutamylprolylprolylglutamylisoleucylaspartylleucylaspartylalanylserylmethionylarginyllysylleucylvalylisoleucylvalylarginylalanylglycylcysteinylprolylisoleucylarginylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylvalylarginylglycylarginylprolylalanylprolyllysylvalylthreonyltryptophylarginyllysylvalylglycylisoleucylaspartylasparaginylvalylvalylarginyllysylglycylglutaminylvalylaspartylleucylvalylaspartylthreonylmethionylalanylphenylalanylleucylvalylisoleucylprolylasparaginylserylthreonylarginylaspartylaspartylserylglycyllysyltyrosylserylleucylthreonylleucylvalylasparaginylprolylalanylglycylglutamyllysylalanylvalylphenylalanylvalylasparaginylvalylarginylvalylleucylaspartylthreonylprolylglycylprolylvalylserylaspartylleucyllysylvalylserylaspartylvalylthreonyllysylthreonylserylcysteinylhistidylvalylseryltryptophylalanylprolylprolylglutamylasparaginylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutaminylvalylthreonylhistidyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylalanylaspartylarginyllysylthreonyltryptophylserylthreonylvalylthreonylprolylglutamylvalyllysyllysylthreonylserylphenylalanylhistidylvalylthreonylasparaginylleucylvalylprolylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosyltyrosylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreonylalanylvalylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylglycylprolylglycylvalylprolylthreonylaspartylvalylprolyllysylprolylvalylleucylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylserylglutamylprolylaspartylprolylprolylarginyllysylleucylglutamylalanylthreonylglutamylmethionylthreonyllysylasparaginylserylalanylthreonylleucylalanyltryptophylleucylprolylprolylleucylarginylaspartylglycylglycylalanyllysylisoleucylaspartylglycyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucylseryltyrosylarginylglutamylglutamylglutamylglutaminylprolylalanylaspartylarginyltryptophylthreonylglutamyltyrosylserylvalylvalyllysylaspartylleucylserylleucylvalylvalylthreonylglycylleucyllysylglutamylglycyllysyllysyltyrosyllysylphenylalanylarginylvalylalanylalanylarginylasparaginylalanylvalylglycylvalylserylleucylprolylarginylglutamylalanylglutamylglycylvalyltyrosylglutamylalanyllysylglutamylglutaminylleucylleucylprolylprolyllysylisoleucylleucylmethionylprolylglutamylglutaminylisoleucylthreonylisoleucyllysylalanylglycyllysyllysylleucylarginylisoleucylglutamylalanylhistidylvalyltyrosylglycyllysylprolylhistidylprolylthreonylcysteinyllysyltryptophyllysyllysylglycylglutamylaspartylglutamylvalylvalylthreonylserylserylhistidylleucylalanylvalylhistidyllysylalanylaspartylserylserylserylisoleucylleucylisoleucylisoleucyllysylaspartylvalylthreonylarginyllysylaspartylserylglycyltyrosyltyrosylserylleucylthreonylalanylglutamylasparaginylserylserylglycylthreonylaspartylthreonylglutaminyllysylisoleucyllysylvalylvalylvalylmethionylaspartylalanylprolylglycylprolylprolylglutaminylprolylprolylphenylalanylaspartylisoleucylserylaspartylisoleucylaspartylalanylaspartylalanylcysteinylserylleucylseryltryptophylhistidylisoleucylprolylleucylglutamylaspartylglycylglycylserylasparaginylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylcysteinylaspartylvalylserylarginylglycylaspartyltryptophylvalylthreonylalanylleucylalanylserylvalylthreonyllysylthreonylserylcysteinylarginylvalylglycyllysylleucylisoleucylprolylglycylglutaminylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylglutamylprolylleucylthreonylserylprolyllysylmethionylvalylalanylglutaminylphenylalanylprolylphenylalanylglycylvalylprolylserylglutamylprolyllysylasparaginylalanylarginylvalylthreonyllysylvalylasparaginyllysylaspartylcysteinylisoleucylphenylalanylvalylalanyltryptophylaspartylarginylprolylaspartylserylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylleucylisoleucylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylarginylasparaginylserylleucylleucyltryptophylvalyllysylalanylasparaginylaspartylthreonylleucylvalylarginylserylthreonylglutamyltyrosylprolylcysteinylalanylglycylleucylvalylglutamylglycylleucylglutamyltyrosylserylphenylalanylarginylisoleucyltyrosylalanylleucylasparaginyllysylalanylglycylserylserylprolylprolylseryllysylprolylthreonylglutamyltyrosylvalylthreonylalanylarginylmethionylprolylvalylaspartylprolylprolylglycyllysylprolylglutamylvalylisoleucylaspartylvalylthreonyllysylserylthreonylvalylserylleucylisoleucyltryptophylalanylarginylprolyllysylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylphenylalanylvalylglutamylalanylcysteinyllysylleucylprolylglycylaspartyllysyltryptophylvalylarginylcysteinylasparaginylthreonylalanylprolylhistidylglutaminylisoleucylprolylglutaminylglutamylglutamyltyrosylthreonylalanylthreonylglycylleucylglutamylglutamyllysylalanylglutaminyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylalanylisoleucylalanylarginylthreonylalanylvalylasparaginylisoleucylserylprolylprolylserylglutamylprolylserylaspartylprolylvalylthreonylisoleucylleucylalanylglutamylasparaginylvalylprolylprolylarginylisoleucylaspartylleucylserylvalylalanylmethionyllysylserylleucylleucylthreonylvalyllysylalanylglycylthreonylasparaginylvalylcysteinylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylphenylalanylglycyllysylprolylmethionylprolylthreonylvalylseryltryptophyllysyllysylaspartylglycylthreonylleucylleucyllysylprolylalanylglutamylglycylisoleucyllysylmethionylalanylmethionylglutaminylarginylasparaginylleucylcysteinylthreonylleucylglutamylleucylphenylalanylserylvalylasparaginylarginyllysylaspartylserylglycylaspartyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylthreonylalanylglutamylasparaginylserylserylglycylseryllysylserylalanylthreonylisoleucyllysylleucyllysylvalylleucylaspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylalanylserylvalyllysylisoleucylasparaginyllysylmethionyltyrosylserylaspartylarginylalanylmethionylleucylseryltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylleucylglutamylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylaspartyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylserylarginylprolylasparaginyltryptophylalanylglutaminylvalylserylalanylthreonylvalylprolylisoleucylthreonylserylcysteinylserylvalylglutamyllysylleucylisoleucylglutamylglycylhistidylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylcysteinylalanylglutamylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylvalylglycylaspartylprolylvalylphenylalanylthreonylglutamylprolylalanylisoleucylalanyllysylasparaginylprolyltyrosylaspartylprolylprolylglycylarginylcysteinylaspartylprolylprolylvalylisoleucylserylasparaginylisoleucylthreonyllysylaspartylhistidylmethionylthreonylvalylseryltryptophyllysylprolylprolylalanylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylleucylleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylglutaminylalanylvalylasparaginyltryptophylthreonyllysylvalylasparaginylarginyllysylprolylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylarginylthreonylleucyllysylalanylthreonylglycylleucylglutaminylglutamylglycylthreonylglutamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreonylalanylisoleucylasparaginyllysylalanylglycylprolylglycyllysylprolylserylaspartylalanylseryllysylalanylalanyltyrosylalanylarginylaspartylprolylglutaminyltyrosylprolylprolylalanylprolylprolylalanylphenylalanylprolyllysylvalyltyrosylaspartylthreonylthreonylarginylserylserylvalylserylleucylseryltryptophylglycyllysylprolylalanyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylleucylvalylglutamylvalyllysylarginylalanylaspartylserylaspartylasparaginyltryptophylvalylarginylcysteinylasparaginylleucylprolylglutaminylasparaginylleucylglutaminyllysylthreonylarginylphenylalanylglutamylvalylthreonylglycylleucylmethionylglutamylaspartylthreonylglutaminyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylvalyltyrosylalanylvalylasparaginyllysylisoleucylglycyltyrosylserylaspartylprolylserylaspartylvalylprolylaspartyllysylhistidyltyrosylprolyllysylaspartylisoleucylleucylisoleucylprolylprolylglutamylglycylglutamylhistidylaspartylalanylaspartylleucylarginyllysylthreonylleucylisoleucylleucylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylmethionylarginylleucyltyrosylvalylprolylvalyllysylglycylarginylprolylprolylprolyllysylisoleucylthreonyltryptophylseryllysylprolylasparaginylvalylasparaginylleucylarginylaspartylarginylisoleucylglycylleucylaspartylisoleucyllysylserylthreonylaspartylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylphenylalanylleucylarginylcysteinylglutamylasparaginylvalylasparaginyllysyltyrosylaspartylalanylglycyllysyltyrosylisoleucylleucylthreonylleucylglutamylasparaginylserylcysteinylglycyllysyllysylglutamyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylvalylvalyllysylvalylleucylaspartylthreonylprolylglycylprolylprolylisoleucylasparaginylvalylthreonylvalyllysylglutamylisoleucylseryllysylaspartylserylalanyltyrosylvalylthreonyltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylisoleucylisoleucylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylisoleucylasparaginyltyrosylvalylvalylglutaminyllysylarginylaspartylalanylglutamylarginyllysylseryltryptophylserylthreonylvalylthreonylthreonylglutamylcysteinylseryllysylthreonylserylphenylalanylarginylvalylprolylasparaginylleucylglutamylglutamylglycyllysylseryltyrosylphenylalanylphenylalanylarginylvalylphenylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylglycylisoleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylglutamylthreonylarginylaspartylalanylvalyllysylalanylserylglutaminylthreonylprolylglycylprolylvalylvalylaspartylleucyllysylvalylarginylserylvalylseryllysylserylserylcysteinylserylisoleucylglycyltryptophyllysyllysylprolylhistidylserylaspartylglycylglycylserylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylaspartylphenylalanylleucylthreonylglutamylglutamylasparaginyllysyltryptophylglutaminylarginylvalylmethionyllysylserylleucylserylleucylglutaminyltyrosylserylalanyllysylaspartylleucylthreonylglutamylglycyllysylglutamyltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutamylasparaginylglycylglutamylglycylthreonylprolylserylglutamylisoleucylthreonylvalylvalylalanylarginylaspartylaspartylvalylvalylalanylprolylaspartylleucylaspartylleucyllysylglycylleucylprolylaspartylleucylcysteinyltyrosylleucylalanyllysylglutamylasparaginylserylasparaginylphenylalanylarginylleucyllysylisoleucylprolylisoleucyllysylglycyllysylprolylalanylprolylserylvalylseryltryptophyllysyllysylglycylglutamylaspartylprolylleucylalanylthreonylaspartylthreonylarginylvalylserylvalylglutamylserylserylalanylvalylasparaginylthreonylthreonylleucylisoleucylvalyltyrosylaspartylcysteinylglutaminyllysylserylaspartylalanylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylthreonylleucyllysylasparaginylvalylalanylglycylthreonyllysylglutamylglycylthreonylisoleucylserylisoleucyllysylvalylvalylglycyllysylprolylglycylisoleucylprolylthreonylglycylprolylisoleucyllysylphenylalanylaspartylglutamylvalylthreonylalanylglutamylalanylmethionylthreonylleucyllysyltryptophylalanylprolylprolyllysylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylleucylglutamyllysylarginylaspartylserylvalylasparaginylasparaginyllysyltryptophylvalylthreonylcysteinylalanylserylalanylvalylglutaminyllysylthreonylthreonylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreonylarginylleucylhistidylglutamylglycylmethionylglutamyltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylvalylglycylglutamylglycylleucyllysylserylglutamylprolylisoleucylvalylalanylarginylhistidylprolylphenylalanylaspartylvalylprolylaspartylalanylprolylprolylprolylprolylasparaginylisoleucylvalylaspartylvalylarginylhistidylaspartylserylvalylserylleucylthreonyltryptophylthreonylaspartylprolyllysyllysylthreonylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylhistidylleucylglutamylphenylalanyllysylglutamylarginylasparaginylserylleucylleucyltryptophyllysylarginylalanylasparaginyllysylthreonylprolylisoleucylarginylmethionylarginylaspartylphenylalanyllysylvalylthreonylglycylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylleucylglutamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylmethionylalanylisoleucylasparaginylleucylalanylglycylvalylglycyllysylprolylserylleucylprolylserylglutamylprolylvalylvalylalanylleucylaspartylprolylisoleucylaspartylprolylprolylglycyllysylprolylglutamylvalylisoleucylasparaginylisoleucylthreonylarginylasparaginylserylvalylthreonylleucylisoleucyltryptophylthreonylglutamylprolyllysyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylhistidyllysylleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylaspartylleucylprolylseryllysylseryltryptophylmethionyllysylalanylasparaginylhistidylvalylasparaginylvalylprolylglutamylcysteinylalanylphenylalanylthreonylvalylthreonylaspartylleucylvalylglutamylglycylglycyllysyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylarginylalanyllysylasparaginylthreonylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylalanylprolylserylglutamylserylthreonylglutamylthreonylisoleucylisoleucylcysteinyllysylaspartylglutamyltyrosylglutamylalanylprolylthreonylisoleucylvalylleucylaspartylprolylthreonylisoleucyllysylaspartylglycylleucylthreonylisoleucyllysylalanylglycylaspartylthreonylisoleucylvalylleucylasparaginylalanylisoleucylserylisoleucylleucylglycyllysylprolylleucylprolyllysylserylseryltryptophylseryllysylalanylglycyllysylaspartylisoleucylarginylprolylserylaspartylisoleucylthreonylglutaminylisoleucylthreonylserylthreonylprolylthreonylserylserylmethionylleucylthreonylisoleucyllysyltyrosylalanylthreonylarginyllysylaspartylalanylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylthreonylalanylthreonylasparaginylprolylphenylalanylglycylthreonyllysylvalylglutamylhistidylvalyllysylvalylthreonylvalylleucylaspartylvalylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycylprolylvalylglutamylisoleucylserylasparaginylvalylserylalanylglutamyllysylalanylthreonylleucylthreonyltryptophylthreonylprolylprolylleucylglutamylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucyllysylseryltyrosylisoleucylleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylserylarginylleucylleucyltryptophylthreonylvalylvalylserylglutamylaspartylisoleucylglutaminylserylcysteinylarginylhistidylvalylalanylthreonyllysylleucylisoleucylglutaminylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylvalylasparaginylhistidyltyrosylglycyllysylglycylglutamylprolylvalylglutaminylserylglutamylprolylvalyllysylmethionylvalylaspartylarginylphenylalanylglycylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylglutamyllysylprolylglutamylvalylserylasparaginylvalylthreonyllysylasparaginylthreonylalanylthreonylvalylseryltryptophyllysylarginylprolylvalylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylhistidylvalylglutamylarginylarginylglutamyllysyllysylserylleucylarginyltryptophylvalylarginylalanylisoleucyllysylthreonylprolylvalylserylaspartylleucylarginylcysteinyllysylvalylthreonylglycylleucylglutaminylglutamylglycylserylthreonyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylglycylisoleucylglycylprolylprolylserylglutamylalanylserylaspartylserylvalylleucylmethionyllysylaspartylalanylalanyltyrosylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylserylasparaginylprolylhistidylvalylthreonylaspartylthreonylthreonyllysyllysylserylalanylserylleucylalanyltryptophylglycyllysylprolylhistidyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylleucylglutamylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylhistidylglutaminyllysylvalylglycylaspartylglutamylalanyltryptophylisoleucyllysylaspartylthreonylthreonylglycylthreonylalanylleucylarginylisoleucylthreonylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylvalylprolylaspartylleucylglutaminylthreonyllysylglutamyllysyltyrosylasparaginylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylserylalanylisoleucylasparaginylaspartylalanylglycylvalylglycylglutamylprolylalanylvalylisoleucylprolylaspartylvalylglutamylisoleucylvalylglutamylarginylglutamylmethionylalanylprolylaspartylphenylalanylglutamylleucylaspartylalanylglutamylleucylarginylarginylthreonylleucylvalylvalylarginylalanylglycylleucylserylisoleucylarginylisoleucylphenylalanylvalylprolylisoleucyllysylglycylarginylprolylalanylprolylglutamylvalylthreonyltryptophylthreonyllysylaspartylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucyllysylasparaginylarginylalanylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylasparaginylthreonylglutamylserylphenylalanylthreonylleucylleucylisoleucylisoleucylprolylglutamylcysteinylasparaginylarginyltyrosylaspartylthreonylglycyllysylphenylalanylvalylmethionylthreonylisoleucylglutamylasparaginylprolylalanylglycyllysyllysylserylglycylphenylalanylvalylasparaginylvalylarginylvalylleucylaspartylthreonylprolylglycylprolylvalylleucylasparaginylleucylarginylprolylthreonylaspartylisoleucylthreonyllysylaspartylserylvalylthreonylleucylhistidyltryptophylaspartylleucylprolylleucylisoleucylaspartylglycylglycylserylarginylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylalanylthreonylarginyllysylseryltyrosylserylthreonylalanylthreonylthreonyllysylcysteinylhistidyllysylcysteinylthreonyltyrosyllysylvalylthreonylglycylleucylserylglutamylglycylcysteinylglutamyltyrosylphenylalanylphenylalanylarginylvalylmethionylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylglycylisoleucylglycylglutamylprolylthreonylglutamylthreonylthreonylglutamylprolylvalyllysylalanylserylglutamylalanylprolylserylprolylprolylaspartylserylleucylasparaginylisoleucylmethionylaspartylisoleucylthreonyllysylserylthreonylvalylserylleucylalanyltryptophylprolyllysylprolyllysylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylvalylisoleucylglutamylalanylglutaminylarginyllysylglycylserylaspartylglutaminyltryptophylthreonylhistidylisoleucylthreonylthreonylvalyllysylglycylleucylglutamylcysteinylvalylvalylarginylasparaginylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylglutamylglutamyltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylglutaminylvalylmethionylalanylvalylasparaginylserylalanylglycylarginylserylalanylprolylarginylglutamylserylarginylprolylvalylisoleucylvalyllysylglutamylglutaminylthreonylmethionylleucylprolylglutamylleucylaspartylleucylarginylglycylisoleucyltyrosylglutaminyllysylleucylvalylisoleucylalanyllysylalanylglycylaspartylasparaginylisoleucyllysylvalylglutamylisoleucylprolylvalylleucylglycylarginylprolyllysylprolylthreonylvalylthreonyltryptophyllysyllysylglycylaspartylglutaminylisoleucylleucyllysylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylarginylvalylasparaginylphenylalanylglutamylthreonylthreonylalanylthreonylserylthreonylisoleucylleucylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylglutamylcysteinylvalylarginylserylaspartylserylglycylprolyltyrosylprolylleucylthreonylalanylarginylasparaginylisoleucylvalylglycylglutamylvalylglycylaspartylvalylisoleucylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylvalylhistidylaspartylisoleucylprolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylglycylprolylisoleucyllysylphenylalanylaspartylglutamylvalylserylserylaspartylphenylalanylvalylthreonylphenylalanylseryltryptophylaspartylprolylprolylglutamylasparaginylaspartylglycylglycylvalylprolylisoleucylserylasparaginyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylmethionylarginylglutaminylthreonylaspartylserylthreonylthreonyltryptophylvalylglutamylleucylalanylthreonylthreonylvalylisoleucylarginylthreonylthreonyltyrosyllysylalanylthreonylarginylleucylthreonylthreonylglycylleucylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylvalyllysylalanylglutaminylasparaginylarginyltyrosylglycylvalylglycylprolylglycylisoleucylthreonylserylalanyltryptophylisoleucylvalylalanylasparaginyltyrosylprolylphenylalanyllysylvalylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycylthreonylprolylglutaminylvalylthreonylalanylvalylthreonyllysylaspartylserylmethionylthreonylisoleucylseryltryptophylhistidylglutamylprolylleucylserylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylleucylglycyltyrosylhistidylvalylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylarginylasparaginylglycylisoleucylleucyltryptophylglutaminylthreonylvalylseryllysylalanylleucylvalylprolylglycylasparaginylisoleucylphenylalanyllysylserylserylglycylleucylthreonylaspartylglycylisoleucylalanyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylisoleucylalanylglutamylasparaginylmethionylalanylglycyllysylseryllysylprolylseryllysylprolylserylglutamylprolylmethionylleucylalanylleucylaspartylprolylisoleucylaspartylprolylprolylglycyllysylprolylvalylprolylleucylasparaginylisoleucylthreonylarginylhistidylthreonylvalylthreonylleucyllysyltryptophylalanyllysylprolylglutamyltyrosylthreonylglycylglycylphenylalanyllysylisoleucylthreonylseryltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylaspartylleucylprolylasparaginylglycylarginyltryptophylleucyllysylalanylasparaginylphenylalanylserylasparaginylisoleucylleucylglutamylasparaginylglutamylphenylalanylthreonylvalylserylglycylleucylthreonylglutamylaspartylalanylalanyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylisoleucylalanyllysylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylprolylprolylserylglutamylprolylserylaspartylalanylisoleucylthreonylcysteinylarginylaspartylaspartylvalylglutamylalanylprolyllysylisoleucyllysylvalylaspartylvalyllysylphenylalanyllysylaspartylthreonylvalylisoleucylleucyllysylalanylglycylglutamylalanylphenylalanylarginylleucylglutamylalanylaspartylvalylserylglycylarginylprolylprolylprolylthreonylmethionylglutamyltryptophylseryllysylaspartylglycyllysylglutamylleucylglutamylglycylthreonylalanyllysylleucylglutamylisoleucyllysylisoleucylalanylaspartylphenylalanylserylthreonylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginyllysylaspartylserylthreonylarginylarginylaspartylserylglycylalanyltyrosylthreonylleucylthreonylalanylthreonylasparaginylprolylglycylglycylphenylalanylalanyllysylhistidylisoleucylphenylalanylasparaginylvalyllysylvalylleucylaspartylarginylprolylglycylprolylprolylglutamylglycylprolylleucylalanylvalylthreonylglutamylvalylthreonylserylglutamyllysylcysteinylvalylleucylseryltryptophylphenylalanylprolylprolylleucylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylalanyllysylisoleucylaspartylhistidyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutaminyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylserylarginylleucylalanyltryptophylthreonylasparaginylvalylalanylserylglutamylvalylglutaminylvalylthreonyllysylleucyllysylvalylthreonyllysylleucylleucyllysylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylmethionylalanylvalylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylvalylglycylglutamylprolylleucylglutamylserylglutamylprolylvalylleucylalanylvalylasparaginylprolyltyrosylglycylprolylprolylaspartylprolylprolyllysylasparaginylprolylglutamylvalylthreonylthreonylisoleucylthreonyllysylaspartylserylmethionylvalylvalylcysteinyltryptophylglycylhistidylprolylaspartylserylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylarginylarginylaspartyllysylalanylglycylglutaminylarginyltryptophylisoleucyllysylcysteinylasparaginyllysyllysylthreonylleucylthreonylaspartylleucylarginyltyrosyllysylvalylserylglycylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylhistidylglutamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylmethionylalanylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylserylprolylthreonylserylprolylphenylalanyltyrosyllysylalanylcysteinylaspartylthreonylvalylphenylalanyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycylasparaginylprolylarginylvalylleucylaspartylthreonylserylarginylserylserylisoleucylserylisoleucylalanyltryptophylasparaginyllysylprolylisoleucyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylmethionylvalylglutamylisoleucylalanylleucylprolylglutamylglutamylaspartylglutamyltryptophylglutaminylisoleucylvalylthreonylprolylprolylalanylglycylleucyllysylalanylthreonylseryltyrosylthreonylisoleucylthreonylglycylleucylthreonylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutamyltyrosyllysylisoleucylarginylisoleucyltyrosylalanylmethionylasparaginylserylglutamylglycylleucylglycylglutamylprolylalanylleucylvalylprolylglycylthreonylprolyllysylalanylglutamylaspartylarginylmethionylleucylprolylprolylglutamylisoleucylglutamylleucylaspartylalanylaspartylleucylarginyllysylvalylvalylthreonylisoleucylarginylalanylcysteinylcysteinylthreonylleucylarginylleucylphenylalanylvalylprolylisoleucyllysylglycylarginylprolylaspartylprolylglutamylvalyllysyltryptophylalanylarginylaspartylhistidylglycylglutamylserylleucylaspartyllysylalanylserylisoleucylglutamylserylalanylserylseryltyrosylthreonylleucylleucylisoleucylvalylglycylasparaginylvalylasparaginylarginylphenylalanylaspartylserylglycyllysyltyrosylisoleucylleucylthreonylvalylglutamylasparaginylserylserylglycylseryllysylserylalanylphenylalanylvalylasparaginylvalylarginylvalylleucylaspartylthreonylprolylglycylprolylprolylglutaminylaspartylleucyllysylvalyllysylglutamylvalylthreonyllysylthreonylserylvalylthreonylleucylthreonyltryptophylaspartylprolylprolylleucylleucylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucyllysylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylserylthreonylarginyllysylalanyltyrosylserylthreonylvalylalanylthreonylasparaginylcysteinylhistidyllysylthreonylseryltryptophyllysylvalylaspartylglutaminylleucylglutaminylglutamylglycylcysteinylseryltyrosyltyrosylphenylalanylarginylvalylleucylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylglycylisoleucylglycylleucylprolylalanylglutamylthreonylalanylglutamylserylvalyllysylalanylserylglutamylarginylprolylleucylprolylprolylglycyllysylisoleucylthreonylleucylmethionylaspartylvalylthreonylarginylasparaginylserylvalylserylleucylseryltryptophylglutamyllysylprolylglutamylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylserylarginylisoleucylleucylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylmethionylglutaminylthreonyllysylglycylserylaspartyllysyltryptophylalanylthreonylcysteinylalanylthreonylvalyllysylvalylthreonylglutamylalanylthreonylisoleucylthreonylglycylleucylisoleucylglutaminylglycylglutamylglutamyltyrosylserylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylglutaminylasparaginylglutamyllysylglycylisoleucylserylaspartylprolylarginylglutaminylleucylserylvalylprolylvalylisoleucylalanyllysylaspartylleucylvalylisoleucylprolylprolylalanylphenylalanyllysylleucylleucylphenylalanylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylthreonylvalylleucylalanylglycylglutamylaspartylleucyllysylvalylaspartylvalylprolylphenylalanylisoleucylglycylarginylprolylthreonylprolylalanylvalylthreonyltryptophylhistidyllysylaspartylasparaginylvalylprolylleucyllysylglutaminylthreonylthreonylarginylvalylasparaginylalanylglutamylserylthreonylglutamylasparaginylasparaginylserylleucylleucylthreonylisoleucyllysylaspartylalanylcysteinylarginylglutamylaspartylvalylglycylhistidyltyrosylvalylvalyllysylleucylthreonylasparaginylserylalanylglycylglutamylalanylisoleucylglutamylthreonylleucylasparaginylvalylisoleucylvalylleucylaspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylglycylprolylvalyllysylmethionylaspartylglutamylvalylthreonylalanylaspartylserylisoleucylthreonylleucylseryltryptophylglycylprolylprolyllysyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylserylserylisoleucylasparaginylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylaspartylthreonylserylthreonylthreonylthreonyltryptophylglutaminylisoleucylvalylserylalanylthreonylvalylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylisoleucyllysylalanylcysteinylarginylleucyllysylthreonylglycylcysteinylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginyltyrosylglycyllysylserylthreonyltyrosylleucylasparaginylserylglutamylprolylthreonylvalylalanylglutaminyltyrosylprolylphenylalanyllysylvalylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycylthreonylprolylvalylvalylthreonylleucylserylserylarginylaspartylserylmethionylglutamylvalylglutaminyltryptophylasparaginylglutamylprolylisoleucylserylaspartylglycylglycylserylarginylvalylisoleucylglycyltyrosylhistidylleucylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylarginylasparaginylserylisoleucylleucyltryptophylvalyllysylleucylasparaginyllysylthreonylprolylisoleucylprolylglutaminylthreonyllysylphenylalanyllysylthreonylthreonylglycylleucylglutamylglutamylglycylvalylglutamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylvalylglycylisoleucylglycyllysylprolylseryllysylvalylserylglutamylcysteinyltyrosylvalylalanylarginylaspartylprolylcysteinylaspartylprolylprolylglycylarginylprolylglutamylalanylisoleucylisoleucylvalylthreonylarginylasparaginylserylvalylthreonylleucylglutaminyltryptophyllysyllysylprolylthreonyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysyllysylglutamylleucylprolylglutamylglycylarginyltryptophylmethionyllysylalanylserylphenylalanylthreonylasparaginylisoleucylisoleucylaspartylthreonylhistidylphenylalanylglutamylvalylthreonylglycylleucylvalylglutamylaspartylhistidylarginyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylisoleucylalanylarginylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylvalylphenylalanylserylglutamylprolylserylglutamylserylthreonylglycylalanylisoleucylthreonylalanylarginylaspartylglutamylvalylaspartylprolylprolylarginylisoleucylserylmethionylaspartylprolyllysyltyrosyllysylaspartylthreonylisoleucylvalylvalylhistidylalanylglycylglutamylserylphenylalanyllysylvalylaspartylalanylaspartylisoleucyltyrosylglycyllysylprolylisoleucylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminyltryptophylisoleucyllysylglycylaspartylglutaminylglutamylleucylserylasparaginylthreonylalanylarginylleucylglutamylisoleucyllysylserylthreonylaspartylphenylalanylalanylthreonylserylleucylserylvalyllysylaspartylalanylvalylarginylvalylaspartylserylglycylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylleucyllysylalanyllysylasparaginylvalylalanylglycylglutamylarginylserylvalylthreonylvalylasparaginylvalyllysylvalylleucylaspartylarginylprolylglycylprolylprolylglutamylglycylprolylvalylvalylisoleucylserylglycylvalylthreonylalanylglutamyllysylcysteinylthreonylleucylalanyltryptophyllysylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylaspartylglycylglycylserylaspartylisoleucylisoleucylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylarginylarginylglutamylthreonylserylarginylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylvalylvalylaspartylalanylasparaginylvalylglutaminylthreonylleucylserylcysteinyllysylvalylthreonyllysylleucylleucylglutamylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylmethionylalanylvalylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylvalylglycylglutamylprolylleucylglutamylserylglutamylprolylvalylvalylalanyllysylasparaginylprolylphenylalanylvalylvalylprolylaspartylalanylprolyllysylalanylprolylglutamylvalylthreonylthreonylvalylthreonyllysylaspartylserylmethionylisoleucylvalylvalyltryptophylglutamylarginylprolylalanylserylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylleucylglycyltyrosylvalylleucylglutamyllysylarginylaspartyllysylglutamylglycylisoleucylarginyltryptophylthreonylarginylcysteinylhistidyllysylarginylleucylisoleucylglycylglutamylleucylarginylleucylarginylvalylthreonylglycylleucylisoleucylglutamylasparaginylhistidylaspartyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylleucylserylglutamylprolylserylprolylprolylserylalanyltyrosylglutaminyllysylalanylcysteinylaspartylprolylisoleucyltyrosyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylasparaginylasparaginylprolyllysylvalylisoleucylaspartylisoleucylthreonylarginylserylserylvalylphenylalanylleucylseryltryptophylseryllysylprolylisoleucyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylcysteinylglutamylisoleucylglutaminylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylcysteinylaspartylvalylasparaginylvalylglycylglutamyltryptophylthreonylmethionylcysteinylthreonylprolylprolylthreonylglycylisoleucylasparaginyllysylthreonylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamyllysylleucylleucylglutamyllysylhistidylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylcysteinylalanylisoleucylasparaginyllysylalanylglycylvalylglycylglutamylhistidylalanylaspartylvalylprolylglycylprolylisoleucylisoleucylvalylglutamylglutamyllysylleucylglutamylalanylprolylaspartylisoleucylaspartylleucylaspartylleucylglutamylleucylarginyllysylisoleucylisoleucylasparaginylisoleucylarginylalanylglycylglycylserylleucylarginylleucylphenylalanylvalylprolylisoleucyllysylglycylarginylprolylthreonylprolylglutamylvalyllysyltryptophylglycyllysylvalylaspartylglycylglutamylisoleucylarginylaspartylalanylalanylisoleucylisoleucylaspartylvalylthreonylserylserylphenylalanylthreonylserylleucylvalylleucylaspartylasparaginylvalylasparaginylarginyltyrosylaspartylserylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylleucylthreonylleucylglutamylasparaginylserylserylglycylthreonyllysylserylalanylphenylalanylvalylthreonylvalylarginylvalylleucylaspartylthreonylprolylserylprolylprolylvalylasparaginylleucyllysylvalylthreonylglutamylisoleucylthreonyllysylaspartylserylvalylserylisoleucylthreonyltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylleucylleucylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucyllysylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylalanylthreonylarginyllysylseryltyrosylalanylalanylvalylvalylthreonylasparaginylcysteinylhistidyllysylasparaginylseryltryptophyllysylisoleucylaspartylglutaminylleucylglutaminylglutamylglycylcysteinylseryltyrosyltyrosylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreonylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylglycylisoleucylglycylleucylprolylalanylglutaminylthreonylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucyllysylvalylalanylglutamylvalylprolylglutaminylprolylprolylglycyllysylisoleucylthreonylvalylaspartylaspartylvalylthreonylarginylasparaginylserylvalylserylleucylseryltryptophylthreonyllysylprolylglutamylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutaminyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylmethionylglutaminylalanyllysylhistidylserylglutamyllysyltryptophylserylglutamylcysteinylalanylarginylvalyllysylserylleucylglutaminylalanylvalylisoleucylthreonylasparaginylleucylthreonylglutaminylglycylglutamylglutamyltyrosylleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylvalylalanylvalylasparaginylglutamyllysylglycylarginylserylaspartylprolylarginylserylleucylalanylvalylprolylisoleucylvalylalanyllysylaspartylleucylvalylisoleucylglutamylprolylaspartylvalyllysylprolylalanylphenylalanylserylseryltyrosylserylvalylglutaminylvalylglycylglutaminylaspartylleucyllysylmethionylglutamylvalylprolylisoleucylserylglycylarginylprolyllysylprolylthreonylisoleucylthreonyltryptophylthreonyllysylaspartylglycylleucylprolylleucyllysylglutaminylthreonylthreonylarginylisoleucylasparaginylvalylthreonylaspartylserylleucylaspartylleucylthreonylthreonylleucylserylisoleucyllysylglutamylthreonylhistidyllysylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylglutaminyltyrosylglycylisoleucylthreonylvalylalanylasparaginylvalylvalylglycylglutaminyllysylthreonylalanylserylisoleucylglutamylisoleucylvalylthreonylleucylaspartyllysylprolylaspartylprolylprolyllysylglycylprolylvalyllysylphenylalanylaspartylaspartylvalylserylalanylglutamylserylisoleucylthreonylleucylseryltryptophylasparaginylprolylprolylleucyltyrosylthreonylglycylglycylcysteinylglutaminylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutaminyllysylarginylaspartylthreonylthreonylthreonylthreonylvalyltryptophylaspartylvalylvalylserylalanylthreonylvalylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylleucyllysylvalylthreonyllysylleucyllysylthreonylglycylthreonylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylphenylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginyltyrosylglycylglutaminylserylphenylalanylalanylleucylglutamylserylaspartylprolylisoleucylvalylalanylglutaminyltyrosylprolyltyrosyllysylglutamylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycylthreonylprolylphenylalanylalanylthreonylalanylisoleucylseryllysylaspartylserylmethionylvalylisoleucylglutaminyltryptophylhistidylglutamylprolylvalylasparaginylasparaginylglycylglycylserylprolylvalylisoleucylglycyltyrosylhistidylleucylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylarginylasparaginylserylisoleucylleucyltryptophylthreonyllysylvalylasparaginyllysylthreonylisoleucylisoleucylhistidylaspartylthreonylglutaminylphenylalanyllysylalanylglutaminylasparaginylleucylglutamylglutamylglycylisoleucylglutamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalyltyrosylalanylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylvalylglycylvalylglycyllysylalanylseryllysylasparaginylserylglutamylcysteinyltyrosylvalylalanylarginylaspartylprolylcysteinylaspartylprolylprolylglycylthreonylprolylglutamylprolylisoleucylmethionylvalyllysylarginylasparaginylglutamylisoleucylthreonylleucylglutaminyltryptophylthreonyllysylprolylvalyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylserylmethionylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylaspartylleucylprolylaspartylglycylarginyltryptophylmethionyllysylalanylserylphenylalanylthreonylasparaginylvalylisoleucylglutamylthreonylglutaminylphenylalanylthreonylvalylserylglycylleucylthreonylglutamylaspartylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylisoleucylalanyllysylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylseryllysylprolylserylaspartylserylthreonylglycylprolylisoleucylthreonylalanyllysylaspartylglutamylvalylglutamylleucylprolylarginylisoleucylserylmethionylaspartylprolyllysylphenylalanylarginylaspartylthreonylisoleucylvalylvalylasparaginylalanylglycylglutamylthreonylphenylalanylarginylleucylglutamylalanylaspartylvalylhistidylglycyllysylprolylleucylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutamyltryptophylleucylarginylglycylaspartyllysylglutamylisoleucylglutamylglutamylserylalanylarginylcysteinylglutamylisoleucyllysylasparaginylthreonylaspartylphenylalanyllysylalanylleucylleucylisoleucylvalyllysylaspartylalanylisoleucylarginylisoleucylaspartylglycylglycylglutaminyltyrosylisoleucylleucylarginylalanylserylasparaginylvalylalanylglycylseryllysylserylphenylalanylprolylvalylasparaginylvalyllysylvalylleucylaspartylarginylprolylglycylprolylprolylglutamylglycylprolylvalylglutaminylvalylthreonylglycylvalylthreonylserylglutamyllysylcysteinylserylleucylthreonyltryptophylserylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylaspartylglycylglycylserylaspartylisoleucylserylhistidyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylserylarginylleucylalanyltryptophylthreonylvalylvalylalanylserylglutamylvalylvalylthreonylasparaginylserylleucyllysylvalylthreonyllysylleucylleucylglutamylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylmethionylalanylvalylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylvalylglycylglutamylprolylleucylglutamylserylalanylprolylvalylleucylmethionyllysylasparaginylprolylphenylalanylvalylleucylprolylglycylprolylprolyllysylserylleucylglutamylvalylthreonylasparaginylisoleucylalanyllysylaspartylserylmethionylthreonylvalylcysteinyltryptophylasparaginylarginylprolylaspartylserylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylaspartylarginylserylglycylisoleucylarginyltryptophylisoleucyllysylcysteinylasparaginyllysylarginylarginylisoleucylthreonylaspartylleucylarginylleucylarginylvalylthreonylglycylleucylthreonylglutamylaspartylhistidylglutamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylvalylglycylglutamylprolylserylprolylalanylthreonylvalyltyrosyltyrosyllysylalanylcysteinylaspartylprolylvalylphenylalanyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylasparaginylalanylhistidylisoleucylvalylaspartylthreonylthreonyllysylasparaginylserylisoleucylthreonylleucylalanyltryptophylglycyllysylprolylisoleucyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylleucylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylisoleucylcysteinyllysylalanylaspartylglutamylglutamylglutamyltryptophylglutaminylisoleucylvalylthreonylprolylglutaminylthreonylglycylleucylarginylvalylthreonylarginylphenylalanylglutamylisoleucylseryllysylleucylthreonylglutamylhistidylglutaminylglutamyltyrosyllysylisoleucylarginylvalylcysteinylalanylleucylasparaginyllysylvalylglycylleucylglycylglutamylalanylthreonylserylvalylprolylglycylthreonylvalyllysylprolylglutamylaspartyllysylleucylglutamylalanylprolylglutamylleucylaspartylleucylaspartylserylglutamylleucylarginyllysylglycylisoleucylvalylvalylarginylalanylglycylglycylserylalanylarginylisoleucylhistidylisoleucylprolylphenylalanyllysylglycylarginylprolylmethionylprolylglutamylisoleucylthreonyltryptophylserylarginylglutamylglutamylglycylglutamylphenylalanylthreonylaspartyllysylvalylglutaminylisoleucylglutamyllysylglycylvalylasparaginyltyrosylthreonylglutaminylleucylserylisoleucylaspartylasparaginylcysteinylaspartylarginylasparaginylaspartylalanylglycyllysyltyrosylisoleucylleucyllysylleucylglutamylasparaginylserylserylglycylseryllysylserylalanylphenylalanylvalylthreonylvalyllysylvalylleucylaspartylthreonylprolylglycylprolylprolylglutaminylasparaginylleucylalanylvalyllysylglutamylvalylarginyllysylaspartylserylalanylphenylalanylleucylvalyltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylisoleucylisoleucylaspartylglycylglycylalanyllysylvalyllysylasparaginyltyrosylvalylisoleucylaspartyllysylarginylglutamylserylthreonylarginyllysylalanyltyrosylalanylasparaginylvalylserylseryllysylcysteinylseryllysylthreonylserylphenylalanyllysylvalylglutamylasparaginylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylalanylisoleucyltyrosyltyrosylphenylalanylarginylvalylmethionylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutamylphenylalanylglycylvalylglycylvalylprolylvalylglutamylthreonylvalylaspartylalanylvalyllysylalanylalanylglutamylprolylprolylserylprolylprolylglycyllysylvalylthreonylleucylthreonylaspartylvalylserylglutaminylthreonylserylalanylserylleucylmethionyltryptophylglutamyllysylprolylglutamylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylserylarginylvalylleucylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylmethionylglutaminylprolyllysylglycylthreonylglutamyllysyltryptophylserylisoleucylvalylalanylglutamylseryllysylvalylcysteinylasparaginylalanylvalylvalylthreonylglycylleucylserylserylglycylglutaminylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylvalyllysylalanyltyrosylasparaginylglutamyllysylglycyllysylserylaspartylprolylarginylvalylleucylglycylvalylprolylvalylisoleucylalanyllysylaspartylleucylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylprolylserylleucyllysylleucylprolylphenylalanylasparaginylthreonyltyrosylserylisoleucylglutaminylalanylglycylglutamylaspartylleucyllysylisoleucylglutamylisoleucylprolylvalylisoleucylglycylarginylprolylarginylprolylasparaginylisoleucylseryltryptophylvalyllysylaspartylglycylglutamylprolylleucyllysylglutaminylthreonylthreonylarginylvalylasparaginylvalylglutamylglutamylthreonylalanylthreonylserylthreonylvalylleucylhistidylisoleucyllysylglutamylglycylasparaginyllysylaspartylaspartylphenylalanylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylvalylthreonylalanylthreonylasparaginylserylalanylglycylthreonylalanylthreonylglutamylasparaginylleucylserylvalylisoleucylvalylleucylglutamyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylvalylglycylprolylvalylarginylphenylalanylaspartylglutamylvalylserylalanylaspartylphenylalanylvalylvalylisoleucylseryltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylalanyltyrosylthreonylglycylglycylcysteinylglutaminylisoleucylserylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylaspartylthreonylthreonylthreonylthreonylthreonyltryptophylhistidylmethionylvalylserylalanylthreonylvalylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylisoleucyllysylisoleucylthreonyllysylleucyllysylthreonylglycylthreonylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylphenylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginyltyrosylglycyllysylserylalanylprolylleucylaspartylseryllysylalanylvalylisoleucylvalylglutaminyltyrosylprolylphenylalanyllysylglutamylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycylthreonylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylserylisoleucylseryllysylaspartylglutaminylmethionylleucylvalylglutaminyltryptophylhistidylglutamylprolylvalylasparaginylaspartylglycylglycylthreonyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylhistidylleucylglutamylglutaminyllysylglutamyllysylasparaginylserylisoleucylleucyltryptophylvalyllysylleucylasparaginyllysylthreonylprolylisoleucylglutaminylaspartylthreonyllysylphenylalanyllysylthreonylthreonylglycylleucylaspartylglutamylglycylleucylglutamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanyllysylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylvalylglycylisoleucylglycyllysylprolylseryllysylvalylserylglutamylcysteinylphenylalanylvalylalanylarginylaspartylprolylcysteinylaspartylprolylprolylglycylarginylprolylglutamylalanylisoleucylvalylisoleucylthreonylarginylasparaginylasparaginylvalylthreonylleucyllysyltryptophyllysyllysylprolylalanyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysyllysylaspartylleucylprolylaspartylglycylarginyltryptophylmethionyllysylalanylserylphenylalanylthreonylasparaginylvalylleucylglutamylthreonylglutamylphenylalanylthreonylvalylserylglycylleucylvalylglutamylaspartylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylisoleucylalanylarginylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylasparaginylphenylalanylserylglutamylprolylserylaspartylserylserylglycylalanylisoleucylthreonylalanylarginylaspartylglutamylisoleucylaspartylalanylprolylasparaginylalanylserylleucylaspartylprolyllysyltyrosyllysylaspartylvalylisoleucylvalylvalylhistidylalanylglycylglutamylthreonylphenylalanylvalylleucylglutamylalanylaspartylisoleucylarginylglycyllysylprolylisoleucylprolylaspartylvalylvalyltryptophylseryllysylaspartylglycyllysylglutamylleucylglutamylglutamylthreonylalanylalanylarginylmethionylglutamylisoleucyllysylserylthreonylisoleucylglutaminyllysylthreonylthreonylleucylvalylvalyllysylaspartylcysteinylisoleucylarginylthreonylaspartylglycylglycylglutaminyltyrosylisoleucylleucyllysylleucylserylasparaginylvalylglycylglycylthreonyllysylserylisoleucylprolylisoleucylthreonylvalyllysylvalylleucylaspartylarginylprolylglycylserylprolylglutamylglycylprolylleucyllysylvalylthreonylglycylvalylthreonylalanylglutamyllysylcysteinyltyrosylleucylalanyltryptophylasparaginylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylaspartylglycylglycylalanylasparaginylisoleucylserylhistidyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylserylarginylleucylseryltryptophylthreonylglutaminylvalylserylthreonylglutamylvalylglutaminylalanylleucylasparaginyltyrosyllysylvalylthreonyllysylleucylleucylprolylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylmethionylalanylvalylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylisoleucylglycylglutamylprolylleucylglutamylserylglycylprolylvalylthreonylalanylcysteinylasparaginylprolyltyrosyllysylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylserylthreonylprolylglutamylvalylserylalanylisoleucylthreonyllysylaspartylserylmethionylvalylvalylthreonyltryptophylalanylarginylprolylvalylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylthreonylglutamylisoleucylglutamylglycyltyrosylisoleucylleucylglutamyllysylarginylaspartyllysylglutamylglycylvalylarginyltryptophylthreonyllysylcysteinylasparaginyllysyllysylthreonylleucylthreonylaspartylleucylarginylleucylarginylvalylthreonylglycylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylhistidylseryltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylvalylglycylglutamylprolylserylglutamylprolylserylvalylphenylalanyltyrosylarginylalanylcysteinylaspartylalanylleucyltyrosylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylserylasparaginylprolyllysylvalylthreonylaspartylthreonylserylarginylserylserylvalylserylleucylalanyltryptophylseryllysylprolylisoleucyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylalanylprolylvalyllysylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylvalyllysylglutamylalanylalanylalanylaspartylglutamyltryptophylthreonylthreonylcysteinylthreonylprolylprolylthreonylglycylleucylglutaminylglycyllysylglutaminylphenylalanylthreonylvalylthreonyllysylleucyllysylglutamylasparaginylthreonylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylcysteinylalanylisoleucylasparaginylserylglutamylglycylvalylglycylglutamylprolylalanylthreonylleucylprolylglycylserylvalylvalylalanylglutaminylglutamylarginylisoleucylglutamylprolylprolylglutamylisoleucylglutamylleucylaspartylalanylaspartylleucylarginyllysylvalylvalylvalylleucylarginylalanylserylalanylthreonylleucylarginylleucylphenylalanylvalylthreonylisoleucyllysylglycylarginylprolylglutamylprolylglutamylvalyllysyltryptophylglutamyllysylalanylglutamylglycylisoleucylleucylthreonylaspartylarginylalanylglutaminylisoleucylglutamylvalylthreonylserylserylphenylalanylthreonylmethionylleucylvalylisoleucylaspartylasparaginylvalylthreonylarginylphenylalanylaspartylserylglycylarginyltyrosylasparaginylleucylthreonylleucylglutamylasparaginylasparaginylserylglycylseryllysylthreonylalanylphenylalanylvalylasparaginylvalylarginylvalylleucylaspartylserylprolylserylalanylprolylvalylasparaginylleucylthreonylisoleucylarginylglutamylvalyllysyllysylaspartylserylvalylthreonylleucylseryltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylleucylisoleucylaspartylglycylglycylalanyllysylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylthreonylarginyllysylalanyltyrosylalanylthreonylisoleucylthreonylasparaginylasparaginylcysteinylthreonyllysylthreonylthreonylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylglutamylasparaginylleucylglutaminylglutamylglycylcysteinylseryltyrosyltyrosylphenylalanylarginylvalylleucylalanylserylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylglycylisoleucylglycylleucylprolylalanylglutamylthreonylthreonylglutamylprolylvalyllysylvalylserylglutamylprolylprolylleucylprolylprolylglycylarginylvalylthreonylleucylvalylaspartylvalylthreonylarginylasparaginylthreonylalanylthreonylisoleucyllysyltryptophylglutamyllysylprolylglutamylserylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylmethionylglutaminylthreonyllysylglycylserylglutamyllysyltryptophylserylthreonylcysteinylthreonylglutaminylvalyllysylthreonylleucylglutamylalanylthreonylisoleucylserylglycylleucylthreonylalanylglycylglutamylglutamyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylarginylvalylalanylalanylvalylasparaginylglutamyllysylglycylarginylserylaspartylprolylarginylglutaminylleucylglycylvalylprolylvalylisoleucylalanylarginylaspartylisoleucylglutamylisoleucyllysylprolylserylvalylglutamylleucylprolylphenylalanylhistidylthreonylphenylalanylasparaginylvalyllysylalanylarginylglutamylglutaminylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylvalylprolylphenylalanyllysylglycylarginylprolylglutaminylalanylthreonylvalylasparaginyltryptophylarginyllysylaspartylglycylglutaminylthreonylleucyllysylglutamylthreonylthreonylarginylvalylasparaginylvalylserylserylseryllysylthreonylvalylthreonylserylleucylserylisoleucyllysylglutamylalanylseryllysylglutamylaspartylvalylglycylthreonyltyrosylglutamylleucylcysteinylvalylserylasparaginylserylalanylglycylserylisoleucylthreonylvalylprolylisoleucylthreonylisoleucylisoleucylvalylleucylaspartylarginylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycylprolylisoleucylarginylisoleucylaspartylglutamylvalylserylcysteinylaspartylserylisoleucylthreonylisoleucylseryltryptophylasparaginylprolylprolylglutamyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylcysteinylglutaminylisoleucylserylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysyllysylglutamylthreonylthreonylserylthreonylthreonyltryptophylhistidylisoleucylvalylserylglutaminylalanylvalylalanylarginylthreonylserylisoleucyllysylisoleucylvalylarginylleucylthreonylthreonylglycylserylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylvalylcysteinylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginyltyrosylglycyllysylserylseryltyrosylserylglutamylserylserylalanylvalylvalylalanylglutamyltyrosylprolylphenylalanylserylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycylthreonylprolyllysylvalylvalylhistidylalanylthreonyllysylserylthreonylmethionylleucylvalylthreonyltryptophylglutaminylvalylprolylvalylasparaginylaspartylglycylglycylserylarginylvalylisoleucylglycyltyrosylhistidylleucylglutamyltyrosyllysylglutamylarginylserylserylisoleucylleucyltryptophylseryllysylalanylasparaginyllysylisoleucylleucylisoleucylalanylaspartylthreonylglutaminylvalyllysylvalylserylglycylleucylaspartylglutamylglycylleucylmethionyltyrosylglutamyltyrosylarginylvalyltyrosylalanylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylalanylglycylisoleucylglycyllysylcysteinylseryllysylserylcysteinylglutamylprolylvalylprolylalanylarginylaspartylprolylcysteinylaspartylprolylprolylglycylglutaminylprolylglutamylvalylthreonylasparaginylisoleucylthreonylarginyllysylserylvalylserylleucyllysyltryptophylseryllysylprolylhistidyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylalanyllysylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylarginylarginylglutamylleucylprolylaspartylglycylarginyltryptophylleucyllysylcysteinylasparaginyltyrosylthreonylasparaginylisoleucylglutaminylglutamylthreonyltyrosylphenylalanylglutamylvalylthreonylglutamylleucylthreonylglutamylaspartylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylphenylalanylalanylarginylasparaginylalanylalanylaspartylserylvalylserylglutamylprolylserylglutamylserylthreonylglycylprolylisoleucylisoleucylvalyllysylaspartylaspartylvalylglutamylprolylprolylarginylvalylmethionylmethionylaspartylvalyllysylphenylalanylarginylaspartylvalylisoleucylvalylvalyllysylalanylglycylglutamylvalylleucyllysylisoleucylasparaginylalanylaspartylisoleucylalanylglycylarginylprolylleucylprolylvalylisoleucylseryltryptophylalanyllysylaspartylglycylisoleucylglutamylisoleucylglutamylglutamylarginylalanylarginylthreonylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylserylthreonylaspartylasparaginylhistidylthreonylleucylleucylthreonylvalyllysylaspartylcysteinylisoleucylarginylarginylaspartylthreonylglycylglutaminyltyrosylvalylleucylthreonylleucyllysylasparaginylvalylalanylglycylthreonylarginylserylvalylalanylvalylasparaginylcysteinyllysylvalylleucylaspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylalanylglycylprolylleucylglutamylisoleucylasparaginylglycylleucylthreonylalanylglutamyllysylcysteinylserylleucylseryltryptophylglycylarginylprolylglutaminylglutamylaspartylglycylglycylalanylaspartylisoleucylaspartyltyrosyltyrosylhistidylarginyllysyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylserylhistidylleucylalanyltryptophylthreonylisoleucylcysteinylglutamylglycylglutamylleucylglutaminylmethionylthreonylserylcysteinyllysylvalylthreonyllysylleucylleucyllysylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreonylglycylvalylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylvalylglycylglutamylprolylleucylglutamylserylvalylalanylisoleucyllysylalanylleucylaspartylprolylphenylalanylthreonylvalylprolylserylprolylprolylthreonylserylleucylglutamylisoleucylthreonylserylvalylthreonyllysylglutamylserylmethionylthreonylleucylcysteinyltryptophylserylarginylprolylglutamylserylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylserylglycyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylarginylarginylglutamyllysylasparaginylserylleucylarginyltryptophylvalylarginylvalylasparaginyllysyllysylprolylvalyltyrosylaspartylleucylarginylvalyllysylserylthreonylglycylleucylarginylglutamylglycylcysteinylglutamyltyrosylglutamyltyrosylarginylvalyltyrosylalanylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylleucylserylleucylprolylserylglutamylthreonylserylprolylleucylisoleucylarginylalanylglutamylaspartylprolylvalylphenylalanylleucylprolylserylprolylprolylseryllysylprolyllysylisoleucylvalylaspartylserylglycyllysylthreonylthreonylisoleucylthreonylisoleucylalanyltryptophylvalyllysylprolylleucylphenylalanylaspartylglycylglycylalanylprolylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylthreonylvalylglutamyltyrosyllysyllysylserylaspartylaspartylthreonylaspartyltryptophyllysylthreonylserylisoleucylglutaminylserylleucylarginylglycylthreonylglutamyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylserylglycylleucylthreonylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylarginylvalyllysylserylvalylasparaginyllysylvalylglycylalanylserylaspartylprolylserylaspartylserylserylaspartylprolylglutaminylisoleucylalanyllysylglutamylarginylglutamylglutamylglutamylprolylleucylphenylalanylaspartylisoleucylaspartylserylglutamylmethionylarginyllysylthreonylleucylisoleucylvalyllysylalanylglycylalanylserylphenylalanylthreonylmethionylthreonylvalylprolylphenylalanylarginylglycylarginylprolylvalylprolylasparaginylvalylleucyltryptophylseryllysylprolylaspartylthreonylaspartylleucylarginylthreonylarginylalanyltyrosylvalylaspartylthreonylthreonylaspartylserylarginylthreonylserylleucylthreonylisoleucylglutamylasparaginylalanylasparaginylarginylasparaginylaspartylserylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylleucylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylvalylleucylserylalanylalanylserylleucylthreonylleucylvalylvalyllysylvalylleucylaspartylthreonylprolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylasparaginylisoleucylthreonylvalylglutaminylaspartylvalylthreonyllysylglutamylserylalanylvalylleucylseryltryptophylaspartylvalylprolylglutamylasparaginylaspartylglycylglycylalanylprolylvalyllysylasparaginyltyrosylhistidylisoleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylalanylseryllysyllysylalanyltryptophylvalylserylvalylthreonylasparaginylasparaginylcysteinylasparaginylarginylleucylseryltyrosyllysylvalylthreonylasparaginylleucylglutaminylglutamylglycylalanylisoleucyltyrosyltyrosylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylglycylglutamylasparaginylglutamylphenylalanylglycylvalylglycylisoleucylprolylalanylglutamylthreonyllysylglutamylglycylvalyllysylisoleucylthreonylglutamyllysylprolylserylprolylprolylglutamyllysylleucylglycylvalylthreonylserylisoleucylseryllysylaspartylserylvalylserylleucylthreonyltryptophylleucyllysylprolylglutamylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylserylarginylisoleucylvalylhistidyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylalanylleucylglutamyllysylglycylglutaminyllysylasparaginyltryptophylvalyllysylcysteinylalanylvalylalanyllysylserylthreonylhistidylhistidylvalylvalylserylglycylleucylarginylglutamylasparaginylserylglutamyltyrosylphenylalanylphenylalanylarginylvalylphenylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylalanylglycylleucylserylaspartylprolylarginylglutamylleucylleucylleucylprolylvalylleucylisoleucyllysylglutamylglutaminylleucylglutamylprolylprolylglutamylisoleucylaspartylmethionyllysylasparaginylphenylalanylprolylserylhistidylthreonylvalyltyrosylvalylarginylalanylglycylserylasparaginylleucyllysylvalylaspartylisoleucylprolylisoleucylserylglycyllysylprolylleucylprolyllysylvalylthreonylleucylserylarginylaspartylglycylvalylprolylleucyllysylalanylthreonylmethionylarginylphenylalanylasparaginylthreonylglutamylisoleucylthreonylalanylglutamylasparaginylleucylthreonylisoleucylasparaginylleucyllysylglutamylserylvalylthreonylalanylaspartylalanylglycylarginyltyrosylglutamylisoleucylthreonylalanylalanylasparaginylserylserylglycylthreonylthreonyllysylalanylphenylalanylisoleucylasparaginylisoleucylvalylvalylleucylaspartylarginylprolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylglycylprolylvalylvalylisoleucylserylaspartylisoleucylthreonylglutamylglutamylserylvalylthreonylleucyllysyltryptophylglutamylprolylprolyllysyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutaminylvalylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylleucylleucyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylserylthreonylalanylvalyltryptophylthreonylglutamylvalylserylalanylthreonylvalylalanylarginylthreonylmethionylmethionyllysylvalylmethionyllysylleucylthreonylthreonylglycylglutamylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylisoleucyllysylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylaspartylhistidylisoleucylaspartylserylalanylcysteinylvalylthreonylvalyllysylleucylprolyltyrosylthreonylthreonylprolylglycylprolylprolylserylthreonylprolyltryptophylvalylthreonylasparaginylvalylthreonylarginylglutamylserylisoleucylthreonylvalylglycyltryptophylhistidylglutamylprolylvalylserylasparaginylglycylglycylserylalanylvalylvalylglycyltyrosylhistidylleucylglutamylmethionyllysylaspartylarginylasparaginylserylisoleucylleucyltryptophylglutaminyllysylalanylasparaginyllysylleucylvalylisoleucylarginylthreonylthreonylhistidylphenylalanyllysylvalylthreonylthreonylisoleucylserylalanylglycylleucylisoleucyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalyltyrosylalanylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylvalylglycyllysylprolylserylhistidylprolylserylglutamylprolylvalylleucylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylcysteinylglutamylprolylprolylarginylasparaginylvalylarginylisoleucylthreonylaspartylisoleucylseryllysylasparaginylserylvalylserylleucylseryltryptophylglutaminylglutaminylprolylalanylphenylalanylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylarginylarginylaspartylleucylprolylaspartylglycylarginyltryptophylthreonyllysylalanylserylphenylalanylthreonylasparaginylvalylthreonylglutamylthreonylglutaminylphenylalanylthreonylisoleucylserylglycylleucylthreonylglutaminylasparaginylserylglutaminyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylphenylalanylalanylarginylasparaginylalanylvalylglycylserylisoleucylserylasparaginylprolylserylglutamylvalylvalylglycylprolylisoleucylthreonylcysteinylisoleucylaspartylseryltyrosylglycylglycylprolylvalylisoleucylaspartylleucylprolylleucylglutamyltyrosylthreonylglutamylvalylvalyllysyltyrosylarginylalanylglycylthreonylserylvalyllysylleucylarginylalanylglycylisoleucylserylglycyllysylprolylalanylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutamyltryptophyltyrosyllysylaspartylaspartyllysylglutamylleucylglutaminylthreonylasparaginylalanylleucylvalylcysteinylvalylglutamylasparaginylthreonylthreonylaspartylleucylalanylserylisoleucylleucylisoleucyllysylaspartylalanylaspartylarginylleucylasparaginylserylglycylcysteinyltyrosylglutamylleucyllysylleucylarginylasparaginylalanylmethionylalanylserylalanylserylalanylthreonylisoleucylarginylvalylglutaminylisoleucylleucylaspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycylglycylprolylisoleucylglutamylphenylalanyllysylthreonylvalylthreonylalanylglutamyllysylisoleucylthreonylleucylleucyltryptophylarginylprolylprolylalanylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylalanyllysylisoleucylthreonylhistidyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylserylarginylvalylvalyltryptophylserylmethionylvalylserylglutamylhistidylleucylglutamylglutamylcysteinylisoleucylisoleucylthreonylthreonylthreonyllysylisoleucylisoleucyllysylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylalanylvalylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylisoleucylglycylglutamylprolylleucylglutamylserylaspartylserylvalylvalylalanyllysylasparaginylalanylphenylalanylvalylthreonylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycylisoleucylprolylglutamylvalylthreonyllysylisoleucylthreonyllysylasparaginylserylmethionylthreonylvalylvalyltryptophylserylarginylprolylisoleucylalanylaspartylglycylglycylserylaspartylisoleucylserylglycyltyrosylphenylalanylleucylglutamyllysylarginylaspartyllysyllysylserylleucylglycyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylvalylleucyllysylglutamylthreonylisoleucylarginylaspartylthreonylarginylglutaminyllysylvalylthreonylglycylleucylthreonylglutamylasparaginylserylaspartyltyrosylglutaminyltyrosylarginylvalylcysteinylalanylvalylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylglutaminylglycylprolylphenylalanylserylglutamylprolylserylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosyllysylalanylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylaspartylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylalanyllysylisoleucylarginylisoleucylalanylaspartylserylthreonyllysylserylserylisoleucylthreonylleucylglycyltryptophylseryllysylprolylvalyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylserylalanylvalylthreonylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylisoleucylarginylglutaminylglycylglutamylglutamylglutamylglutamyltryptophylthreonylthreonylvalylserylthreonyllysylglycylglutamylvalylarginylthreonylthreonylglutamyltyrosylvalylvalylserylasparaginylleucyllysylprolylglycylvalylasparaginyltyrosyltyrosylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylvalylasparaginylcysteinylalanylglycylglutaminylglycylglutamylprolylisoleucylglutamylmethionylasparaginylglutamylprolylvalylglutaminylalanyllysylaspartylisoleucylleucylglutamylalanylprolylglutamylisoleucylaspartylleucylaspartylvalylalanylleucylarginylthreonylserylvalylisoleucylalanyllysylalanylglycylglutamylaspartylvalylglutaminylvalylleucylisoleucylprolylphenylalanyllysylglycylarginylprolylprolylprolylthreonylvalylthreonyltryptophylarginyllysylaspartylglutamyllysylasparaginylleucylglycylserylaspartylalanylarginyltyrosylserylisoleucylglutamylasparaginylthreonylaspartylserylserylserylleucylleucylthreonylisoleucylprolylglutaminylvalylthreonylarginylasparaginylaspartylthreonylglycyllysyltyrosylisoleucylleucylthreonylisoleucylglutamylasparaginylglycylvalylglycylglutamylprolyllysylserylserylthreonylvalylserylvalyllysylvalylleucylaspartylthreonylprolylalanylalanylcysteinylglutaminyllysylleucylglutaminylvalyllysylhistidylvalylserylarginylglycylthreonylvalylthreonylleucylleucyltryptophylaspartylprolylprolylleucylisoleucylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucylisoleucylasparaginyltyrosylvalylisoleucylglutamyllysylarginylaspartylalanylthreonyllysylarginylthreonyltryptophylserylvalylvalylserylhistidyllysylcysteinylserylserylthreonylserylphenylalanyllysylleucylisoleucylaspartylleucylserylglutamyllysylthreonylprolylphenylalanylphenylalanylphenylalanylarginylvalylleucylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutamylisoleucylglycylisoleucylglycylglutamylprolylcysteinylglutamylthreonylthreonylglutamylprolylvalyllysylalanylalanylglutamylvalylprolylalanylprolylisoleucylarginylaspartylleucylserylmethionyllysylaspartylserylthreonyllysylthreonylserylvalylisoleucylleucylseryltryptophylthreonyllysylprolylaspartylphenylalanylaspartylglycylglycylserylvalylisoleucylthreonylglutamyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylarginyllysylglycyllysylglycylglutamylglutaminylthreonyltryptophylserylhistidylalanylglycylisoleucylseryllysylthreonylcysteinylglutamylisoleucylglutamylvalylserylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylglutaminylserylvalylleucylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylphenylalanylalanyllysylasparaginylglutamyllysylglycylleucylserylaspartylprolylvalylthreonylisoleucylglycylprolylisoleucylthreonylvalyllysylglutamylleucylisoleucylisoleucylthreonylprolylglutamylvalylaspartylleucylserylaspartylisoleucylprolylglycylalanylglutaminylvalylthreonylvalylarginylisoleucylglycylhistidylasparaginylvalylhistidylleucylglutamylleucylprolyltyrosyllysylglycyllysylprolyllysylprolylserylisoleucylseryltryptophylleucyllysylaspartylglycylleucylprolylleucyllysylglutamylserylglutamylphenylalanylvalylarginylphenylalanylseryllysylthreonylglutamylasparaginyllysylisoleucylthreonylleucylserylisoleucyllysylasparaginylalanyllysyllysylglutamylhistidylglycylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylvalylisoleucylleucylaspartylasparaginylalanylvalylcysteinylarginylisoleucylalanylvalylprolylisoleucylthreonylvalylisoleucylthreonylleucylglycylprolylprolylseryllysylprolyllysylglycylprolylisoleucylarginylphenylalanylaspartylglutamylisoleucyllysylalanylaspartylserylvalylisoleucylleucylseryltryptophylaspartylvalylprolylglutamylaspartylasparaginylglycylglycylglycylglutamylisoleucylthreonylcysteinyltyrosylserylisoleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylserylglutaminylthreonylasparaginyltryptophyllysylmethionylvalylcysteinylserylserylvalylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylphenylalanyllysylvalylprolylasparaginylleucylvalyllysylaspartylalanylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginyltyrosylglycylvalylserylglutaminylprolylleucylvalylserylserylisoleucylisoleucylvalylalanyllysylhistidylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycyllysylprolylvalylisoleucyltyrosylasparaginylvalylthreonylserylaspartylglycylmethionylserylleucylthreonyltryptophylaspartylalanylprolylvalyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylvalylthreonylglycylphenylalanylhistidylvalylglutamyllysyllysylglutamylarginylasparaginylserylisoleucylleucyltryptophylglutaminyllysylvalylasparaginylthreonylserylprolylisoleucylserylglycylarginylglutamyltyrosylarginylalanylthreonylglycylleucylvalylglutamylglycylleucylaspartyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylvalyltyrosylalanylglutamylasparaginylserylalanylglycylleucylserylserylprolylserylaspartylprolylseryllysylphenylalanylthreonylleucylalanylvalylserylprolylvalylaspartylprolylprolylglycylthreonylprolylaspartyltyrosylisoleucylaspartylvalylthreonylarginylglutamylthreonylisoleucylthreonylleucyllysyltryptophylasparaginylprolylprolylleucylarginylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylvalylglycyltyrosylserylisoleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutaminylglycylasparaginylglutamylarginyltryptophylvalylarginylcysteinylasparaginylphenylalanylthreonylaspartylvalylserylglutamylcysteinylglutaminyltyrosylthreonylvalylthreonylglycylleucylserylprolylglycylaspartylarginyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylisoleucylalanylarginylasparaginylalanylvalylglycylthreonylisoleucylserylprolylprolylserylglutaminylserylserylglycylisoleucylisoleucylmethionylthreonylarginylaspartylglutamylasparaginylvalylprolylprolylisoleucylvalylglutamylphenylalanylglycylprolylglutamyltyrosylphenylalanylaspartylglycylleucylisoleucylisoleucyllysylserylglycylglutamylserylleucylarginylisoleucyllysylalanylleucylvalylglutaminylglycylarginylprolylvalylprolylarginylvalylthreonyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylaspartylglycylvalylglutamylisoleucylglutamyllysylarginylmethionylasparaginylmethionylglutamylisoleucylthreonylasparaginylvalylleucylglycylserylthreonylserylleucylphenylalanylvalylarginylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylaspartylhistidylarginylglycylvalyltyrosylthreonylvalylglutamylalanyllysylasparaginylalanylserylglycylserylalanyllysylalanylglutamylisoleucyllysylvalyllysylvalylglutaminylaspartylthreonylprolylglycyllysylvalylvalylglycylprolylisoleucylarginylphenylalanylthreonylasparaginylisoleucylthreonylglycylglutamyllysylmethionylthreonylleucyltryptophyltryptophylaspartylalanylprolylleucylasparaginylaspartylglycylcysteinylalanylprolylisoleucylthreonylhistidyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylserylarginylleucylalanyltryptophylalanylleucylisoleucylglutamylaspartyllysylcysteinylglutamylalanylglutaminylseryltyrosylthreonylalanylisoleucyllysylleucylisoleucylasparaginylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylvalylasparaginyllysylphenylalanylglycylvalylglycylarginylprolylleucylaspartylserylaspartylprolylvalylvalylalanylglutaminylisoleucylglutaminyltyrosylthreonylvalylprolylaspartylalanylprolylglycylisoleucylprolylglutamylprolylserylasparaginylisoleucylthreonylglycylasparaginylserylisoleucylthreonylleucylthreonyltryptophylalanylarginylprolylglutamylserylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylglutaminylglutaminyltyrosylisoleucylleucylglutamylarginylarginylglutamyllysyllysylserylthreonylarginyltryptophylvalyllysylvalylisoleucylseryllysylarginylprolylisoleucylserylglutamylthreonylarginylphenylalanyllysylvalylthreonylglycylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylhistidylvalylmethionylalanylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylvalylglycylprolylalanylserylglycylisoleucylserylarginylleucylisoleucyllysylcysteinylarginylglutamylprolylvalylasparaginylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylvalylvalyllysylvalylthreonylaspartylthreonylseryllysylthreonylthreonylvalylserylleucylglutamyltryptophylseryllysylprolylvalylphenylalanylaspartylglycylglycylmethionylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylmethionylcysteinyllysylthreonylaspartylleucylglycylaspartyltryptophylhistidyllysylvalylasparaginylalanylglutamylalanylcysteinylvalyllysylthreonylarginyltyrosylthreonylvalylthreonylaspartylleucylglutaminylalanylglycylglutamylglutamyltyrosyllysylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylisoleucylasparaginylglycylalanylglycyllysylglycylaspartylserylcysteinylglutamylvalylthreonylglycylthreonylisoleucyllysylalanylvalylaspartylarginylleucylthreonylalanylprolylglutamylleucylaspartylisoleucylaspartylalanylasparaginylphenylalanyllysylglutaminylthreonylhistidylvalylvalylarginylalanylglycylalanylserylisoleucylarginylleucylphenylalanylisoleucylalanyltyrosylglutaminylglycylarginylprolylthreonylprolylthreonylalanylvalyltryptophylseryllysylprolylaspartylserylasparaginylleucylserylleucylarginylalanylaspartylisoleucylhistidylthreonylthreonylaspartylserylphenylalanylserylthreonylleucylthreonylvalylglutamylasparaginylcysteinylasparaginylarginylasparaginylaspartylalanylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylleucylthreonylvalylglutamylasparaginylasparaginylserylglycylseryllysylserylisoleucylthreonylphenylalanylthreonylvalyllysylvalylleucylaspartylthreonylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycylprolylisoleucylthreonylphenylalanyllysylaspartylvalylthreonylarginylglycylserylalanylthreonylleucylmethionyltryptophylaspartylalanylprolylleucylleucylaspartylglycylglycylalanylarginylisoleucylhistidylhistidyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylalanylserylarginylarginylseryltryptophylglutaminylvalylisoleucylserylglutamyllysylcysteinylthreonylarginylglutaminylisoleucylphenylalanyllysylvalylasparaginylaspartylleucylalanylglutamylglycylvalylprolyltyrosyltyrosylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylvalylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylglycylvalylglycylglutamylprolyltyrosylglutamylmethionylprolylglutamylprolylisoleucylvalylalanylthreonylglutamylglutaminylprolylalanylprolylprolylarginylarginylleucylaspartylvalylvalylaspartylthreonylseryllysylserylserylalanylvalylleucylalanyltryptophylleucyllysylprolylaspartylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylserylarginylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylleucylleucylglutamylmethionylarginylglutaminyllysylglycylserylaspartylleucyltryptophylvalylglutamylalanylglycylhistidylthreonyllysylglutaminylleucylthreonylphenylalanylthreonylvalylglutamylarginylleucylvalylglutamyllysylthreonylglutamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalyllysylalanyllysylasparaginylaspartylalanylglycyltyrosylserylglutamylprolylarginylglutamylalanylphenylalanylserylserylvalylisoleucylisoleucyllysylglutamylprolylglutaminylisoleucylglutamylprolylthreonylalanylaspartylleucylthreonylglycylisoleucylthreonylasparaginylglutaminylleucylisoleucylthreonylcysteinyllysylalanylglycylserylprolylphenylalanylthreonylisoleucylaspartylvalylprolylisoleucylserylglycylarginylprolylalanylprolyllysylvalylthreonyltryptophyllysylleucylglutamylglutamylmethionylarginylleucyllysylglutamylthreonylaspartylarginylvalylserylisoleucylthreonylthreonylthreonyllysylaspartylarginylthreonylthreonylleucylthreonylvalyllysylaspartylserylmethionylarginylglycylaspartylserylglycylarginyltyrosylphenylalanylleucylthreonylleucylglutamylasparaginylthreonylalanylglycylvalyllysylthreonylphenylalanylserylvalylthreonylvalylvalylvalylisoleucylglycylarginylprolylglycylprolylvalylthreonylglycylprolylisoleucylglutamylvalylserylserylvalylserylalanylglutamylserylcysteinylvalylleucylseryltryptophylglycylglutamylprolyllysylaspartylglycylglycylglycylthreonylglutamylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylserylglycylthreonylthreonylalanyltryptophylglutaminylleucylvalylasparaginylserylserylvalyllysylarginylthreonylglutaminylisoleucyllysylvalylthreonylhistidylleucylthreonyllysyltyrosylmethionylglutamyltyrosylserylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylserylglutamylasparaginylarginylphenylalanylglycylvalylseryllysylprolylleucylglutamylserylalanylprolylisoleucylisoleucylalanylglutamylhistidylprolylphenylalanylvalylprolylprolylserylalanylprolylthreonylarginylprolylglutamylvalyltyrosylhistidylvalylserylalanylasparaginylalanylmethionylserylisoleucylarginyltryptophylglutamylglutamylprolyltyrosylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosyltryptophylvalylglutamyllysyllysylglutamylarginylasparaginylthreonylisoleucylleucyltryptophylvalyllysylglutamylasparaginyllysylvalylprolylcysteinylleucylglutamylcysteinylasparaginyltyrosyllysylvalylthreonylglycylleucylvalylglutamylglycylleucylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylthreonyltyrosylalanylleucylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylvalylseryllysylalanylserylglutamylalanylserylarginylprolylisoleucylmethionylalanylglutaminylasparaginylprolylvalylaspartylalanylprolylglycylarginylprolylglutamylvalylthreonylaspartylvalylthreonylarginylserylthreonylvalylserylleucylisoleucyltryptophylserylalanylprolylalanyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylvalylvalylglycyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylarginyllysylprolylvalylserylglutamylvalylglycylaspartylglycylarginyltryptophylleucyllysylcysteinylasparaginyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylvalylserylaspartylasparaginylphenylalanylphenylalanylthreonylvalylthreonylalanylleucylserylglutamylglycylaspartylthreonyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylleucylalanyllysylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylvalylisoleucylseryllysylglycylserylglutamylserylthreonylglycylprolylvalylthreonylcysteinylarginylaspartylglutamyltyrosylalanylprolylprolyllysylalanylglutamylleucylaspartylalanylarginylleucylhistidylglycylaspartylleucylvalylthreonylisoleucylarginylalanylglycylserylaspartylleucylvalylleucylaspartylalanylalanylvalylglycylglycyllysylprolylglutamylprolyllysylisoleucylisoleucyltryptophylthreonyllysylglycylaspartyllysylglutamylleucylaspartylleucylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylserylleucylglutaminyltyrosylthreonylglycyllysylarginylalanylthreonylalanylvalylisoleucyllysylphenylalanylcysteinylaspartylarginylserylaspartylserylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylleucylthreonylvalyllysylasparaginylalanylserylglycylthreonyllysylalanylvalylserylvalylmethionylvalyllysylvalylleucylaspartylserylprolylglycylprolylcysteinylglycyllysylleucylthreonylvalylserylarginylvalylthreonylglutaminylglutamyllysylcysteinylthreonylleucylalanyltryptophylserylleucylprolylglutaminylglutamylaspartylglycylglycylalanylglutamylisoleucylthreonylhistidyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylarginylarginylglutamylthreonylserylarginylleucylasparaginyltryptophylvalylisoleucylvalylglutamylglycylglutamylcysteinylprolylthreonylleucylseryltyrosylvalylvalylthreonylarginylleucylisoleucyllysylasparaginylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylalanylvalylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylprolylglycylvalylprolylvalylglutamylserylglutamylprolylisoleucylvalylalanylarginylasparaginylserylphenylalanylthreonylisoleucylprolylserylprolylprolylglycylisoleucylprolylglutamylglutamylvalylglycylthreonylglycyllysylglutamylhistidylisoleucylisoleucylisoleucylglutaminyltryptophylthreonyllysylprolylglutamylserylaspartylglycylglycylasparaginylglutamylisoleucylserylasparaginyltyrosylleucylvalylaspartyllysylarginylglutamyllysylglutamylserylleucylarginyltryptophylthreonylarginylvalylasparaginyllysylaspartyltyrosylvalylvalyltyrosylaspartylthreonylarginylleucyllysylvalylthreonylserylleucylmethionylglutamylglycylcysteinylaspartyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreonylalanylvalylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylasparaginylserylglutamylprolylserylglutamylarginylserylasparaginylphenylalanylisoleucylserylcysteinylarginylglutamylprolylseryltyrosylthreonylprolylglycylprolylprolylserylalanylprolylarginylvalylvalylaspartylthreonylthreonyllysylhistidylserylisoleucylserylleucylalanyltryptophylthreonyllysylprolylmethionyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylthreonylaspartylisoleucylvalylglycyltyrosylvalylleucylglutamylmethionylglutaminylglutamyllysylaspartylthreonylaspartylglutaminyltryptophyltyrosylarginylvalylhistidylthreonylasparaginylalanylthreonylisoleucylarginylasparaginylthreonylglutamylphenylalanylthreonylvalylprolylaspartylleucyllysylmethionylglycylglutaminyllysyltyrosylserylphenylalanylarginylvalylalanylalanylvalylasparaginylvalyllysylglycylmethionylserylglutamyltyrosylserylglutamylserylisoleucylalanylglutamylisoleucylglutamylprolylvalylglutamylarginylisoleucylglutamylisoleucylprolylaspartylleucylglutamylleucylalanylaspartylaspartylleucyllysyllysylthreonylvalylthreonylisoleucylarginylalanylglycylalanylserylleucylarginylleucylmethionylvalylserylvalylserylglycylarginylprolylprolylprolylvalylisoleucylthreonyltryptophylseryllysylglutaminylglycylisoleucylaspartylleucylalanylserylarginylalanylisoleucylisoleucylaspartylthreonylthreonylglutamylseryltyrosylserylleucylleucylisoleucylvalylaspartyllysylvalylasparaginylarginyltyrosylaspartylalanylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylglutamylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylserylglycyllysyllysylserylalanylthreonylvalylleucylvalyllysylvalyltyrosylaspartylthreonylprolylglycylprolylcysteinylprolylserylvalyllysylvalyllysylglutamylvalylserylarginylaspartylserylvalylthreonylisoleucylthreonyltryptophylglutamylisoleucylprolylthreonylisoleucylaspartylglycylglycylalanylprolylisoleucylasparaginylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylalanylalanylmethionylarginylalanylphenylalanyllysylthreonylvalylthreonylthreonyllysylcysteinylseryllysylthreonylleucyltyrosylarginylisoleucylserylglycylleucylvalylglutamylglycylthreonylmethionylhistidyltyrosylphenylalanylarginylvalylleucylprolylglutamylasparaginylisoleucyltyrosylglycylisoleucylglycylglutamylprolylcysteinylglutamylthreonylserylaspartylalanylvalylleucylvalylserylglutamylvalylprolylleucylvalylprolylalanyllysylleucylglutamylvalylvalylaspartylvalylthreonyllysylserylthreonylvalylthreonylleucylalanyltryptophylglutamyllysylprolylleucyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylserylarginylleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylvalylleucylglutamylalanylcysteinyllysylalanylglycylthreonylglutamylarginyltryptophylmethionyllysylvalylvalylthreonylleucyllysylprolylthreonylvalylleucylglutamylhistidylthreonylvalylthreonylserylleucylasparaginylglutamylglycylglutamylglutaminyltyrosylleucylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylarginylalanylglutaminylasparaginylglutamyllysylglycylvalylserylglutamylprolylarginylglutamylthreonylvalylthreonylalanylvalylthreonylvalylglutaminylaspartylleucylarginylvalylleucylprolylthreonylisoleucylaspartylleucylserylthreonylmethionylprolylglutaminyllysylthreonylisoleucylhistidylvalylprolylalanylglycylarginylprolylvalylglutamylleucylvalylisoleucylprolylisoleucylalanylglycylarginylprolylprolylprolylalanylalanylseryltryptophylphenylalanylphenylalanylalanylglycylseryllysylleucylarginylglutamylserylglutamylarginylvalylthreonylvalylglutamylthreonylhistidylthreonyllysylvalylalanyllysylleucylthreonylisoleucylarginylglutamylthreonylthreonylisoleucylarginylaspartylthreonylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylleucylglutamylleucyllysylasparaginylvalylthreonylglycylthreonylthreonylserylglutamylthreonylisoleucyllysylvalylisoleucylisoleucylleucylaspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylglycylprolylisoleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylglutamylisoleucylaspartylalanylthreonylserylisoleucylthreonylisoleucylseryltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylglutamylleucylaspartylglycylglycylalanylprolylleucylserylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylglutaminylarginylaspartylalanylhistidylarginylprolylglycyltryptophylleucylprolylvalylserylglutamylserylvalylthreonylarginylserylthreonylphenylalanyllysylphenylalanylthreonylarginylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylarginylvalylalanylalanylthreonylasparaginylarginylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylglycylseryltyrosylleucylglutaminylserylglutamylvalylisoleucylglutamylcysteinylarginylserylserylisoleucylarginylisoleucylprolylglycylprolylprolylglutamylthreonylleucylglutaminylisoleucylphenylalanylaspartylvalylserylarginylaspartylglycylmethionylthreonylleucylthreonyltryptophyltyrosylprolylprolylglutamylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutaminylvalylthreonylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylvalylarginylalanylaspartylarginyltryptophylvalylarginylvalylasparaginyllysylvalylprolylvalylthreonylmethionylthreonylarginyltyrosylarginylserylthreonylglycylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylleucylglutamyltyrosylglutamylhistidylarginylvalylthreonylalanylisoleucylasparaginylalanylarginylglycylserylglycyllysylprolylserylarginylprolylseryllysylprolylisoleucylvalylalanylmethionylaspartylprolylisoleucylalanylprolylprolylglycyllysylprolylglutaminylasparaginylprolylarginylvalylthreonylaspartylthreonylthreonylarginylthreonylserylvalylserylleucylalanyltryptophylserylvalylprolylglutamylaspartylglutamylglycylglycylseryllysylvalylthreonylglycyltyrosylleucylisoleucylglutamylmethionylglutaminyllysylvalylaspartylglutaminylhistidylglutamyltryptophylthreonyllysylcysteinylasparaginylthreonylthreonylprolylthreonyllysylisoleucylarginylglutamyltyrosylthreonylleucylthreonylhistidylleucylprolylglutaminylglycylalanylglutamyltyrosylarginylphenylalanylarginylvalylleucylalanylcysteinylasparaginylalanylglycylglycylprolylglycylglutamylprolylalanylglutamylvalylprolylglycylthreonylvalyllysylvalylthreonylglutamylmethionylleucylglutamyltyrosylprolylaspartyltyrosylglutamylleucylaspartylglutamylarginyltyrosylglutaminylglutamylglycylisoleucylphenylalanylvalylarginylglutaminylglycylglycylvalylisoleucylarginylleucylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucyllysylglycyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylisoleucylcysteinyllysyltryptophylthreonyllysylglutamylglycylglutaminylaspartylisoleucylseryllysylarginylalanylmethionylisoleucylalanylthreonylserylglutamylthreonylhistidylthreonylglutamylleucylvalylisoleucyllysylglutamylalanylaspartylarginylglycylaspartylserylglycylthreonyltyrosylaspartylleucylvalylleucylglutamylasparaginyllysylcysteinylglycyllysyllysylalanylvalyltyrosylisoleucyllysylvalylarginylvalylisoleucylglycylserylprolylasparaginylserylprolylglutamylglycylprolylleucylglutamyltyrosylaspartylaspartylisoleucylglutaminylvalylarginylserylvalylarginylvalylseryltryptophylarginylprolylprolylalanylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylalanylaspartylisoleucylleucylglycyltyrosylisoleucylleucylglutamylarginylarginylglutamylvalylprolyllysylalanylalanyltryptophyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylaspartylserylarginylvalylarginylglycylthreonylserylleucylvalylvalyllysylglycylleucyllysylglutamylasparaginylvalylglutamyltyrosylhistidylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylseryllysylprolylleucyllysylserylglutamylglutamylprolylvalylthreonylprolyllysylthreonylprolylleucylasparaginylprolylprolylglutamylprolylprolylserylasparaginylprolylprolylglutamylvalylleucylaspartylvalylthreonyllysylserylserylvalylserylleucylseryltryptophylserylarginylprolyllysylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylarginylvalylthreonylglycyltyrosyltyrosylisoleucylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylthreonylserylthreonylaspartyllysylvalylvalylarginylhistidylasparaginyllysylthreonylglutaminylisoleucylthreonylthreonylthreonylmethionyltyrosylthreonylvalylthreonylglycylleucylvalylprolylaspartylalanylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylisoleucylalanylglutaminylasparaginylaspartylvalylglycylleucylserylglutamylthreonylserylprolylalanylserylglutamylprolylvalylvalylcysteinyllysylaspartylprolylphenylalanylaspartyllysylprolylserylglutaminylprolylglycylglutamylleucylglutamylisoleucylleucylserylisoleucylseryllysylaspartylserylvalylthreonylleucylglutaminyltryptophylglutamyllysylprolylglutamylcysteinylaspartylglycylglycyllysylglutamylisoleucylleucylglycyltyrosyltryptophylvalylglutamyltyrosylarginylglutaminylserylglycylaspartylserylalanyltryptophyllysyllysylserylasparaginyllysylglutamylarginylisoleucyllysylaspartyllysylglutaminylphenylalanylthreonylisoleucylglycylglycylleucylleucylglutamylalanylthreonylglutamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylphenylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutamylthreonylglycylleucylserylarginylprolylarginylarginylthreonylalanylmethionylserylisoleucyllysylthreonyllysylleucylthreonylserylglycylglutamylalanylprolylglycylisoleucylarginyllysylglutamylmethionyllysylaspartylvalylthreonylthreonyllysylleucylglycylglutamylalanylalanylglutaminylleucylserylcysteinylglutaminylisoleucylvalylglycylarginylprolylleucylprolylaspartylisoleucyllysyltryptophyltyrosylarginylphenylalanylglycyllysylglutamylleucylisoleucylglutaminylserylarginyllysyltyrosyllysylmethionylserylserylaspartylglycylarginylthreonylhistidylthreonylleucylthreonylvalylmethionylthreonylglutamylglutamylglutaminylglutamylaspartylglutamylglycylvalyltyrosylthreonylcysteinylisoleucylalanylthreonylasparaginylglutamylvalylglycylglutamylvalylglutamylthreonylserylseryllysylleucylleucylleucylglutaminylalanylthreonylprolylglutaminylphenylalanylhistidylprolylglycyltyrosylprolylleucyllysylglutamyllysyltyrosyltyrosylglycylalanylvalylglycylserylthreonylleucylarginylleucylhistidylvalylmethionyltyrosylisoleucylglycylarginylprolylvalylprolylalanylmethionylthreonyltryptophylphenylalanylhistidylglycylglutaminyllysylleucylleucylglutaminylasparaginylserylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylthreonylisoleucylglutamylasparaginylthreonylglutamylhistidyltyrosylthreonylhistidylleucylvalylmethionyllysylasparaginylvalylglutaminylarginyllysylthreonylhistidylalanylglycyllysyltyrosyllysylvalylglutaminylleucylserylasparaginylvalylphenylalanylglycylthreonylvalylaspartylalanylisoleucylleucylaspartylvalylglutamylisoleucylglutaminylaspartyllysylprolylaspartyllysylprolylthreonylglycylprolylisoleucylvalylisoleucylglutamylalanylleucylleucyllysylasparaginylserylalanylvalylisoleucylseryltryptophyllysylprolylprolylalanylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylseryltryptophylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamyllysylcysteinylglutamylalanyllysylglutamylglycylalanylglutamyltryptophylglutaminylleucylvalylserylserylalanylisoleucylserylvalylthreonylthreonylcysteinylarginylisoleucylvalylasparaginylleucylthreonylglutamylasparaginylalanylglycyltyrosyltyrosylphenylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylaspartylprolylleucylglutamylvalylserylserylvalylvalylisoleucylisoleucyllysylserylprolylphenylalanylglutamyllysylprolylglycylalanylprolylglycyllysylprolylthreonylisoleucylthreonylalanylvalylthreonyllysylaspartylserylcysteinylvalylvalylalanyltryptophyllysylprolylprolylalanylserylaspartylglycylglycylalanyllysylisoleucylarginylasparaginyltyrosyltyrosylleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamyllysyllysylglutaminylasparaginyllysyltryptophylisoleucylserylvalylthreonylthreonylglutamylglutamylisoleucylarginylglutamylthreonylvalylphenylalanylserylvalyllysylasparaginylleucylisoleucylglutamylglycylleucylglutamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalyllysylcysteinylglutamylasparaginylleucylglycylglycylglutamylserylglutamyltryptophylserylglutamylisoleucylserylglutamylprolylisoleucylthreonylprolyllysylserylaspartylvalylprolylisoleucylglutaminylalanylprolylhistidylphenylalanyllysylglutamylglutamylleucylarginylasparaginylleucylasparaginylvalylarginyltyrosylglutaminylserylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylvalylcysteinyllysylvalylthreonylglycylhistidylprolyllysylprolylisoleucylvalyllysyltryptophyltyrosylarginylglutaminylglycyllysylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylalanylaspartylglycylleucyllysyltyrosylarginylisoleucylglutaminylglutamylphenylalanyllysylglycylglycyltyrosylhistidylglutaminylleucylisoleucylisoleucylalanylserylvalylthreonylaspartylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalyltyrosylglutaminylvalylarginylalanylthreonylasparaginylglutaminylglycylglycylserylvalylserylglycylthreonylalanylserylleucylglutamylvalylglutamylvalylprolylalanyllysylisoleucylhistidylleucylprolyllysylthreonylleucylglutamylglycylmethionylglycylalanylvalylhistidylalanylleucylarginylglycylglutamylvalylvalylserylisoleucyllysylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylglycyllysylprolylaspartylprolylvalylisoleucylthreonyltryptophylglutaminyllysylglycylglutaminylaspartylleucylisoleucylaspartylasparaginylasparaginylglycylhistidyltyrosylglutaminylvalylisoleucylvalylthreonylarginylserylphenylalanylthreonylserylleucylvalylphenylalanylprolylasparaginylglycylvalylglutamylarginyllysylaspartylalanylglycylphenylalanyltyrosylvalylvalylcysteinylalanyllysylasparaginylarginylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutaminyllysylthreonylvalylglutamylleucylaspartylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylaspartylprolylprolylarginylglycylvalyllysylvalylserylaspartylalanylserylarginylaspartylserylvalylasparaginylleucylthreonyltryptophylthreonylglutamylprolylalanylserylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylcysteinylalanylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylarginyltryptophylleucylarginylvalylglycylglutaminylalanylarginylglutamylthreonylarginyltyrosylthreonylvalylisoleucylasparaginylleucylphenylalanylglycyllysylthreonylseryltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylvalylisoleucylalanylglutamylasparaginyllysylphenylalanylglycylleucylseryllysylprolylserylglutamylprolylserylglutamylprolylthreonylisoleucylthreonyllysylglutamylaspartyllysylthreonylarginylalanylmethionylasparaginyltyrosylaspartylglutamylglutamylvalylaspartylglutamylthreonylarginylglutamylvalylserylmethionylthreonyllysylalanylserylhistidylserylserylthreonyllysylglutamylleucyltyrosylglutamyllysyltyrosylmethionylisoleucylalanylglutamylaspartylleucylglycylarginylglycylglutamylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylvalylhistidylarginylcysteinylvalylglutamylthreonylserylseryllysyllysylthreonyltyrosylmethionylalanyllysylphenylalanylvalyllysylvalyllysylglycylthreonylaspartylglutaminylvalylleucylvalyllysyllysylglutamylisoleucylserylisoleucylleucylasparaginylisoleucylalanylarginylhistidylarginylasparaginylisoleucylleucylhistidylleucylhistidylglutamylserylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylglutamylglutamylleucylvalylmethionylisoleucylphenylalanylglutamylphenylalanylisoleucylserylglycylleucylaspartylisoleucylphenylalanylglutamylarginylisoleucylasparaginylthreonylserylalanylphenylalanylglutamylleucylasparaginylglutamylarginylglutamylisoleucylvalylseryltyrosylvalylhistidylglutaminylvalylcysteinylglutamylalanylleucylglutaminylphenylalanylleucylhistidylserylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglycylhistidylphenylalanylaspartylisoleucylarginylprolylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylisoleucyltyrosylglutaminylthreonylarginylarginylserylserylthreonylisoleucyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylphenylalanylglycylglutaminylalanylarginylglutaminylleucyllysylprolylglycylaspartylasparaginylphenylalanylarginylleucylleucylphenylalanylthreonylalanylprolylglutamyltyrosyltyrosylalanylprolylglutamylvalylhistidylglutaminylhistidylaspartylvalylvalylserylthreonylalanylthreonylaspartylmethionyltryptophylserylleucylglycylthreonylleucylvalyltyrosylvalylleucylleucylserylglycylisoleucylasparaginylprolylphenylalanylleucylalanylglutamylthreonylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylmethionylasparaginylalanylglutamyltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylglutamylglutamylalanylphenylalanyllysylglutamylisoleucylserylisoleucylglutamylalanylmethionylaspartylphenylalanylvalylaspartylarginylleucylleucylvalyllysylglutamylarginyllysylserylarginylmethionylthreonylalanylserylglutamylalanylleucylglutaminylhistidylprolyltryptophylleucyllysylglutaminyllysylisoleucylglutamylarginylvalylserylthreonyllysylvalylisoleucylarginylthreonylleucyllysylhistidylarginylarginyltyrosyltyrosylhistidylthreonylleucylisoleucyllysyllysylaspartylleucylasparaginylmethionylvalylvalylserylalanylalanylarginylisoleucylserylcysteinylglycylglycylalanylisoleucylarginylserylglutaminyllysylglycylvalylserylvalylalanyllysylvalyllysylvalylalanylserylisoleucylglutamylisoleucylglycylprolylvalylserylglycylglutaminylisoleucylmethionylhistidylalanylvalylglycylglutamylglutamylglycylglycylhistidylvalyllysyltyrosylvalylcysteinyllysylisoleucylglutamylasparaginyltyrosylaspartylglutaminylserylthreonylglutaminylvalylthreonyltryptophyltyrosylphenylalanylglycylvalylarginylglutaminylleucylglutamylasparaginylserylglutamyllysyltyrosylglutamylisoleucylthreonyltyrosylglutamylaspartylglycylvalylalanylisoleucylleucyltyrosylvalyllysylaspartylisoleucylthreonyllysylleucylaspartylaspartylglycylthreonyltyrosylarginylcysteinyllysylvalylvalylasparaginylaspartyltyrosylglycylglutamylaspartylserylseryltyrosylalanylglutamylleucylphenylalanylvalyllysylglycylvalylarginylglutamylvalyltyrosylaspartyltyrosyltyrosylcysteinylarginylarginylthreonylmethionyllysyllysylisoleucyllysylarginylarginylthreonylaspartylthreonylmethionylarginylleucylleucylglutamylarginylprolylprolylglutamylphenylalanylthreonylleucylprolylleucyltyrosylasparaginyllysylthreonylalanyltyrosylvalylglycylglutamylasparaginylvalylarginylphenylalanylglycylvalylthreonylisoleucylthreonylvalylhistidylprolylglutamylprolylhistidylvalylthreonyltryptophyltyrosyllysylserylglycylglutaminyllysylisoleucyllysylprolylglycylaspartylasparaginylaspartyllysyllysyltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylaspartyllysylglycylleucyltyrosylglutaminylleucylthreonylisoleucylasparaginylserylvalylthreonylthreonylaspartylaspartylaspartylalanylglutamyltyrosylthreonylvalylvalylalanylarginylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylglutamylaspartylserylcysteinyllysylalanyllysylleucylthreonylvalylthreonylleucylhistidylprolylprolylprolylthreonylaspartylserylthreonylleucylarginylprolylmethionylphenylalanyllysylarginylleucylleucylalanylasparaginylalanylglutamylcysteinylglutaminylglutamylglycylglutaminylserylvalylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylisoleucylarginylvalylserylglycylisoleucylprolylprolylprolylthreonylleucyllysyltryptophylglutamyllysylaspartylglycylglutaminylprolylleucylserylleucylglycylprolylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylhistidylglutamylglycylleucylaspartyltyrosyltyrosylalanylleucylhistidylisoleucylarginylaspartylthreonylleucylprolylglutamylaspartylthreonylglycyltyrosyltyrosylarginylvalylthreonylalanylthreonylasparaginylthreonylalanylglycylserylthreonylserylcysteinylglutaminylalanylhistidylleucylglutaminylvalylglutamylarginylleucylarginyltyrosyllysyllysylglutaminylglutamylphenylalanyllysylseryllysylglutamylglutamylhistidylglutamylarginylhistidylvalylglutaminyllysylglutaminylisoleucylaspartyllysylthreonylleucylarginylmethionylalanylglutamylisoleucylleucylserylglycylthreonylglutamylserylvalylprolylleucylthreonylglutaminylvalylalanyllysylglutamylalanylleucylarginylglutamylalanylalanylvalylleucyltyrosyllysylprolylalanylvalylserylthreonyllysylthreonylvalyllysylglycylglutamylphenylalanylarginylleucylglutamylisoleucylglutamylglutamyllysyllysylglutamylglutamylarginyllysylleucylarginylmethionylprolyltyrosylaspartylvalylprolylglutamylprolylarginyllysyltyrosyllysylglutaminylthreonylthreonylisoleucylglutamylglutamylaspartylglutaminylarginylisoleucyllysylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylprolylmethionylserylaspartylmethionyllysyltryptophyltyrosyllysyllysylisoleucylarginylaspartylglutaminyltyrosylglutamylmethionylprolylglycyllysylleucylaspartylarginylvalylvalylglutaminyllysylarginylprolyllysylarginylisoleucylarginylleucylserylarginyltryptophylglutamylglutaminylphenylalanyltyrosylvalylmethionylprolylleucylprolylarginylisoleucylthreonylaspartylglutaminyltyrosylarginylprolyllysyltryptophylarginylisoleucylprolyllysylleucylserylglutaminylaspartylaspartylleucylglutamylisoleucylvalylarginylprolylalanylarginylarginylarginylthreonylprolylserylprolylaspartyltyrosylaspartylphenylalanyltyrosyltyrosylarginylprolylarginylarginylarginylserylleucylglycylaspartylisoleucylserylaspartylglutamylglutamylleucylleucylleucylprolylisoleucylaspartylaspartyltyrosylleucylalanylmethionyllysylarginylthreonylglutamylglutamylglutamylarginylleucylarginylleucylglutamylglutamylglutamylleucylglutamylleucylglycylphenylalanylserylalanylserylprolylprolylserylarginylserylprolylprolylhistidylphenylalanylglutamylleucylserylserylleucylarginyltyrosylserylserylprolylglutaminylalanylhistidylvalyllysylvalylglutamylglutamylthreonylarginyllysylasparaginylphenylalanylarginyltyrosylserylthreonyltyrosylhistidylisoleucylprolylthreonyllysylalanylglutamylalanylserylthreonylseryltyrosylalanylglutamylleucylarginylglutamylarginylhistidylalanylglutaminylalanylalanyltyrosylarginylglutaminylprolyllysylglutaminylarginylglutaminylarginylisoleucylmethionylalanylglutamylarginylglutamylaspartylglutamylglutamylleucylleucylarginylprolylvalylthreonylthreonylthreonylglutaminylhistidylleucylserylglutamyltyrosyllysylserylglutamylleucylaspartylphenylalanylmethionylseryllysylglutamylglutamyllysylserylarginyllysyllysylserylarginylarginylglutaminylarginylglutamylvalylthreonylglutamylisoleucylthreonylglutamylisoleucylglutamylglutamylglutamyltyrosylglutamylisoleucylseryllysylhistidylalanylglutaminylarginylglutamylserylserylserylserylalanylserylarginylleucylleucylarginylarginylarginylarginylserylleucylserylprolylthreonyltyrosylisoleucylglutamylleucylmethionylarginylprolylvalylserylglutamylleucylisoleucylarginylserylarginylprolylglutaminylprolylalanylglutamylglutamyltyrosylglutamylaspartylaspartylthreonylglutamylarginylarginylserylprolylthreonylprolylglutamylarginylthreonylarginylprolylarginylserylprolylserylprolylvalylserylserylglutamylarginylserylleucylserylarginylphenylalanylglutamylarginylserylalanylarginylphenylalanylaspartylisoleucylphenylalanylserylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylmethionyllysylalanylalanylleucyllysylthreonylglutaminyllysylthreonylserylglutamylarginyllysyltyrosylglutamylvalylleucylserylglutaminylglutaminylprolylphenylalanylthreonylleucylaspartylhistidylalanylprolylarginylisoleucylthreonylleucylarginylmethionylarginylserylhistidylarginylvalylprolylcysteinylglycylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylarginylphenylalanylisoleucylleucylasparaginylvalylglutaminylseryllysylprolylthreonylalanylglutamylvalyllysyltryptophyltyrosylhistidylasparaginylglycylvalylglutamylleucylglutaminylglutamylserylseryllysylisoleucylhistidyltyrosylthreonylasparaginylthreonylserylglycylvalylleucylthreonylleucylglutamylisoleucylleucylaspartylcysteinylhistidylthreonylaspartylaspartylserylglycylthreonyltyrosylarginylalanylvalylcysteinylthreonylasparaginyltyrosyllysylglycylglutamylalanylserylaspartyltyrosylalanylthreonylleucylaspartylvalylthreonylglycylglycylaspartyltyrosylthreonylthreonyltyrosylalanylserylglutaminylarginylarginylaspartylglutamylglutamylvalylprolylarginylserylvalylphenylalanylprolylglutamylleucylthreonylarginylthreonylglutamylalanyltyrosylalanylvalylprolylserylphenylalanyllysyllysylthreonylserylglutamylmethionylglutamylalanylserylserylserylvalylarginylglutamylvalyllysylserylglutaminylmethionylthreonylglutamylthreonylarginylglutamylserylleucylserylseryltyrosylglutamylhistidylserylalanylserylalanylglutamylmethionyllysylserylalanylalanylleucylglutamylglutamyllysylserylleucylglutamylglutamyllysylserylthreonylthreonylarginyllysylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreonylleucylalanylalanylarginylisoleucylleucylthreonyllysylprolylarginylserylmethionylthreonylvalyltyrosylglutamylglycylglutamylserylalanylarginylphenylalanylserylcysteinylaspartylthreonylaspartylglycylglutamylprolylvalylprolylthreonylvalylthreonyltryptophylleucylarginyllysylglycylglutaminylvalylleucylserylthreonylserylalanylarginylhistidylglutaminylvalylthreonylthreonylthreonyllysyltyrosyllysylserylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylisoleucylserylserylvalylglutaminylalanylserylaspartylglutamylglycylasparaginyltyrosylserylvalylvalylvalylglutamylasparaginylserylglutamylglycyllysylglutaminylglutamylalanylglutamylphenylalanylthreonylleucylthreonylisoleucylglutaminyllysylalanylarginylvalylthreonylglutamyllysylalanylvalylthreonylserylprolylprolylarginylvalyllysylserylprolylglutamylprolylarginylvalyllysylserylprolylglutamylalanylvalyllysylserylprolyllysylarginylvalyllysylserylprolylglutamylprolylserylhistidylprolyllysylalanylvalylserylprolylthreonylglutamylthreonyllysylprolylthreonylprolylarginylglutamyllysylvalylglutaminylhistidylleucylprolylvalylserylalanylprolylprolyllysylisoleucylthreonylglutaminylphenylalanylleucyllysylalanylglutamylalanylseryllysylglutamylisoleucylalanyllysylleucylthreonylcysteinylvalylvalylglutamylserylserylvalylleucylarginylalanyllysylglutamylvalylthreonyltryptophyltyrosyllysylaspartylglycyllysyllysylleucyllysylglutamylasparaginylglycylhistidylphenylalanylglutaminylphenylalanylhistidyltyrosylserylalanylaspartylglycylthreonyltyrosylglutamylleucyllysylisoleucylasparaginylasparaginylleucylthreonylglutamylserylaspartylglutaminylglycylglutamyltyrosylvalylcysteinylglutamylisoleucylserylglycylglutamylglycylglycylthreonylseryllysylthreonylasparaginylleucylglutaminylphenylalanylmethionylglycylglutaminylalanylphenylalanyllysylserylisoleucylhistidylglutamyllysylvalylseryllysylisoleucylserylglutamylthreonyllysyllysylserylaspartylglutaminyllysylthreonylthreonylglutamylserylthreonylvalylthreonylarginyllysylthreonylglutamylprolyllysylalanylprolylglutamylprolylisoleucylserylseryllysylprolylvalylisoleucylvalylthreonylglycylleucylglutaminylaspartylthreonylthreonylvalylserylserylaspartylserylvalylalanyllysylphenylalanylalanylvalyllysylalanylthreonylglycylglutamylprolylarginylprolylthreonylalanylisoleucyltryptophylthreonyllysylaspartylglycyllysylalanylisoleucylthreonylglutaminylglycylglycyllysyltyrosyllysylleucylserylglutamylaspartyllysylglycylglycylphenylalanylphenylalanylleucylglutamylisoleucylhistidyllysylthreonylaspartylthreonylserylaspartylserylglycylleucyltyrosylthreonylcysteinylthreonylvalyllysylasparaginylserylalanylglycylserylvalylserylserylserylcysteinyllysylleucylthreonylisoleucyllysylalanylisoleucyllysylaspartylthreonylglutamylalanylglutaminyllysylvalylserylthreonylglutaminyllysylthreonylserylglutamylisoleucylthreonylprolylglutaminyllysyllysylalanylvalylvalylglutaminylglutamylglutamylisoleucylserylglutaminyllysylalanylleucylarginylserylglutamylglutamylisoleucyllysylmethionylserylglutamylalanyllysylserylglutaminylglutamyllysylleucylalanylleucyllysylglutamylglutamylalanylseryllysylvalylleucylisoleucylserylglutamylglutamylvalyllysyllysylserylalanylalanylthreonylserylleucylglutamyllysylserylisoleucylvalylhistidylglutamylglutamylisoleucylthreonyllysylthreonylserylglutaminylalanylserylglutamylglutamylvalylarginylthreonylhistidylalanylglutamylisoleucyllysylalanylphenylalanylserylthreonylglutaminylmethionylserylisoleucylasparaginylglutamylglycylglutaminylarginylleucylvalylleucyllysylalanylasparaginylisoleucylalanylglycylalanylthreonylaspartylvalyllysyltryptophylvalylleucylasparaginylglycylvalylglutamylleucylthreonylasparaginylserylglutamylglutamyltyrosylarginyltyrosylglycylvalylserylglycylserylaspartylglutaminylthreonylleucylthreonylisoleucyllysylglutaminylalanylserylhistidylarginylaspartylglutamylglycylisoleucylleucylthreonylcysteinylisoleucylseryllysylthreonyllysylglutamylglycylisoleucylvalyllysylcysteinylglutaminyltyrosylaspartylleucylthreonylleucylseryllysylglutamylleucylserylaspartylalanylprolylalanylphenylalanylisoleucylserylglutaminylprolylarginylserylglutaminylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylglutamylglycylglutaminylasparaginylvalylleucylphenylalanylthreonylcysteinylglutamylisoleucylserylglycylglutamylprolylserylprolylglutamylisoleucylglutamyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylasparaginylasparaginylleucylprolylisoleucylserylisoleucylserylserylasparaginylvalylserylisoleucylserylarginylserylarginylasparaginylvalyltyrosylserylleucylglutamylisoleucylarginylasparaginylalanylserylvalylserylaspartylserylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylisoleucyllysylalanyllysylasparaginylphenylalanylarginylglycylglutaminylcysteinylserylalanylthreonylalanylserylleucylmethionylvalylleucylprolylleucylvalylglutamylglutamylprolylserylarginylglutamylvalylvalylleucylarginylthreonylserylglycylaspartylthreonylserylleucylglutaminylglycylserylphenylalanylserylserylglutaminylserylvalylglutaminylmethionylserylalanylseryllysylglutaminylglutamylalanylserylphenylalanylserylserylphenylalanylserylserylserylserylalanylserylserylmethionylthreonylglutamylmethionyllysylphenylalanylalanylserylmethionylserylalanylglutaminylserylmethionylserylserylmethionylglutaminylglutamylserylphenylalanylvalylglutamylmethionylserylserylserylserylphenylalanylmethionylglycylisoleucylserylasparaginylmethionylthreonylglutaminylleucylglutamylserylserylthreonylseryllysylmethionylleucyllysylalanylglycylisoleucylarginylglycylisoleucylprolylprolyllysylisoleucylglutamylalanylleucylprolylserylaspartylisoleucylserylisoleucylaspartylglutamylglycyllysylvalylleucylthreonylvalylalanylcysteinylalanylphenylalanylthreonylglycylglutamylprolylthreonylprolylglutamylvalylthreonyltryptophylserylcysteinylglycylglycylarginyllysylisoleucylhistidylserylglutaminylglutamylglutaminylglycylarginylphenylalanylhistidylisoleucylglutamylasparaginylthreonylaspartylaspartylleucylthreonylthreonylleucylisoleucylisoleucylmethionylaspartylvalylglutaminyllysylglutaminylaspartylglycylglycylleucyltyrosylthreonylleucylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutamylphenylalanylglycylserylaspartylserylalanylthreonylvalylasparaginylisoleucylhistidylisoleucylarginylserylisoleucine

**Author's Note:**

> Chemical name of titin, the largest known protein.
> 
> This word has 189,819 characters in its name and takes more than an hour to pronounce.


End file.
